Loust, les gros perdus
by Rune le fanfiker
Summary: La parodie nonofficielle de la série.
1. Chapter 1

SURVIVRE AU CRASH ETAIT JUSTE PREVU DEPUIS LE DEBUT

Découvrez LOUST, la nouvelle série de J-J Abraham, déjà créateur de Yavhé alia**s** Dieu.

**LOUST, les gros perdus**

Le vol 816, à destination de Paris, dévie de sa trajectoire et s'écrase sur une île, pas si déserte que ça, laissant quarante-huit survivants qui ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes pour s'en sortir, autant dire que c'est foutu. Après le choc de la catastrophe, les rescapés s'organisent et découvrent avec effroi qu'ils se trouvent dans un lieu inconnu où tout devient possible. L'île est peuplée par des ours, des robots, des fantômes et un Monstre terrifiant qui fait du jardinage. Qui est derrière tout ça ? Est-ce l'œuvre des extra-terrestres ? Un complot de la CIA ? Un délire collectif ? Un rêve ? Un monde virtuel ? Une épreuve imposée par Dieu ? une émission de télé-réalité ?

Onze héros, au passé obscur empreint de mystères, vont devoir se dresser pour explorer l'île, onze héros tout à fait ordinaires comme vous et moi : un agent du FBI chasseur d'extra-terrestres, une célèbre chanteuse française, un inventeur génial, un footballeur dopé à mort, une femme enceinte de l'élu, un philosophe, un super héros incognito, l'héroïne policière de l'été, un dictateur sanguinaire, une médecin légiste et un type à lunettes qui croit qu'on vit dans un monde virtuel.

Si c'était un film ce serait LE film qui révolutionnerait le cinéma, mais c'est pas un film, dommage ! **_Un magasine de cuisine_**

L'auteur n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance. **_CIA_**

C'est très drôle…à partir de la centième page **_Une lectrice_**

_Loust_ a vu le jour en 2005. Elle n'a pas connu rapidement un grand succès aux Etats-Unis, pas plus qu'en Ecosse ou au Maroc. Elle n'a pas vu l'apparition de nombreux fans et nourri de nombreuses conversations sur le web au sujet des énigmes, puisqu'on vous dévoile tout dans le livre (les histoires des persos, tous les mystères de l'île, le numéro de portable de l'auteur).

Ce livre ne contient aucun Léonard de Vinci, aucun complot du Vatican, aucun complot contre le Vatican, aucun complot de la Joconde contre les séries américaines, aucun complot terroriste islamiste, aucun complot juif pour dominer le monde, aucun complot taoïste, aucun complot wisigoth pour envahir la Gaule…ou pas !

**Déjà 0,00000000 volumes vendus en Grande-Bretagne !**

ATTENTION : Ce livre est publié dans son sens original de lecture. La première page se trouve donc au début et la dernière page à la fin.

La série « Lost » est la propriété de J-J Abrams

Cette parodie non-officielle est l'œuvre originale de Laurent Pendarias


	2. Episode pilote

**Episode pilote**

**Ouvrir l'œil et le bon**

Un œil.

Il s'ouvre. La pupille se rétracte instantanément sous l'effet de l'intense lumière.

La paroi de l'œil, présentant la forme d'une sphère de vingt-trois millimètres de diamètre, est presque entièrement formée par la sclérotique ou cornée opaque, sorte de coque fibreuse blanche que tapisse intérieurement la choroïde, membrane mince noirâtre, qui se termine antérieurement par deux feuillets : le muscle ciliaire et la couronne, ou procès ciliaire. A sa partie antérieure, la sclérotique présente une ouverture, à peu près circulaire, dans laquelle est enchâssée la cornée transparente. Bref, c'est passionnant la vie d'un œil !

Pour cette raison, il a été sélectionné pour être le héros de la série _Loust_, nouvelle série contemporaine au concept novateur. C'est l'histoire d'un œil au pays des yeux (Ah ! Je vous avais prévenu que c'était de l'art contemporain). Le héros a mal à l'œil. Redoutant une conjonctivite, il se rend chez le médecin.

Docteur, j'ai mal à l'œil quand je bois mon café. C'est grave ?

Non, pensez juste à retirer la petite cuillère avant de boire.

Dans la rue, il observe avec insistance deux jeunes jolies yeux, qui le menacent d'appeler les flics s'il continue à les regarder comme ça. Dévorer des yeux est taxé de cannibalisme, au pays des yeux. L'œil rentre chez lui. On sonne. Il va à la porte, regarde à travers l'œil de bœuf, mais ne voit rien. Il pousse alors le bœuf (à qui appartient l'œil susmentionné ) et constate avec joie que c'est sa copine. Elle lui demande s'il veut manger à l'œil.

A l'_Oeil_ ? Le meilleur restaurant de la ville ! Mais c'est pas trop cher ?

Seulement si tu commandes à manger.

Après le repas, la fille part cambrioler. Elle demande à son ami de faire le guet.

Attends je suis pas homosexuel moi ! Je suis hétéro !

Je t'ai pas demandé de faire le gay, mais le guet. Tu ouvres l'œil, et le bon !

Y a pas de risque que je me trompe, j'en ai qu'un .

Ils reviennent à l'appartement avec un œil-de-chat.

Pourquoi t'as éborgné un chat ?

Mais non, crétin ! C'est une pierre précieuse ! Pas un vrai œil de chat…

La fille pose sa lentille et examine son butin à l'œil nu.

Quoi ! Nue ? s'exclame le héros (un peu pervers).

Il court se rincer l'œil, sous l'eau du robinet. En se rinçant, il se débarre de la poudre aux yeux qu'on lui jetait depuis le début. Il comprend l'origine de sa douleur : il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil depuis le début (et ça fait mal). Sa copine, dont il est fou amoureux, à laquelle il tient comme à la prunelle, qui pousse sur son prunellier, se servait de lui pour commettre ses méfaits. Il a fermé les yeux sur la vérité, désormais il les gardera ouverts (sauf pour dormir).

Le héros décide finalement de croire à l'existence du mauvais œil, quand celui-ci tente de lui piquer son porte-feuille. Le mauvais œil le prend entre quatre yeux, des brutes qui font les gros yeux (comme dans la fable, de Lafontaine, de la grenouille qui voulait se faire aussi grosse que l'œil-de-boeuf). Le héros regarde autour de lui. Il jette un œil à droite, puis à gauche. Les deux brutes vont s'écraser dans les poubelles. Le héros tourne de l'œil pour lancer un coup d'œil circulaire sur le côté. Paf !Encore un méchant dans le décor. Le mauvais oeil réussit à taper dans l'œil du héros, du coup, le gentil tombe amoureux du mauvais œil et décide se pacser avec lui (parce qu'on a pas encore autorisé le mariage entre deux yeux). Fin !

J'ai jamais lu un scénario aussi nul ! Comment voulez-vous que j'écrive une série de cent pages avec cette histoire ? On va plutôt dire que cet œil appartient à quelqu'un, que quelqu'un a un nom, une vie, un costume (très cher), une forêt de bambous autour de lui et, tout de suite, ce sera plus intéressant1.

Un œil.

Il s'ouvre. La pupille se rétracte instantanément sous l'effet de l'intense lumière.

L'œil appartient à **Fox Mulden**, agent d'élite du FBI. L'homme vient juste de s'éveiller. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est allongé là, sur le sol. Son corps tremble. Fox aspire de grandes goulées pour tenter de se calmer. Une violente douleur traverse périodiquement son dos, comme s'il s'était fait une entaille de 5,72 cm en tombant d'un avion. Mulden sent le soleil brûlant sur sa peau. Il halète toujours, ne parvient pas à reprendre son souffle. Le brillant enquêteur du FBI prend conscience, entre deux inspirations, de l'odeur qui plane dans l'atmosphère : de la fumée !

_Les toasts ont encore brûlés_, pense-t-il tout d'abord. Fox se redresse sur son séant pour découvrir qu'il n'est pas dans son appartement de Washington. Il est au cœur d'une forêt de bambous L'homme essaie de se remémorer comment il est arrivé là. Il n'a tout de même pas abouti dans une serre botanique après une cuite arrosée. Les réflexes de policier entrent en action. Fox tâte ses poches à la recherche d'un indice.

Une forme attire son attention. Il l'attrape et exhibe une petite bouteille de vodka, semblable à celles qu'on distribue dans les avions. Hum ! La théorie de la beuverie semble se confirmer. Fox poursuit son inspection et découvre des prospectus de compagnies aériennes. Etrange. Mulden continue et déterre finalement de ses poches un billet d'avion pour Paris. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans l'esprit du brillant détective. Tous ses indices ne peuvent avoir qu'une explication : Il a été enlevé par des extra-terrestres puis abandonné dans une forêt de bambous.

Fort de cette déduction, l'agent du FBI se relève, s'époussette un instant puis fait quelques pas. Il s'arrête aussitôt en voyant bouger un buisson. Instinctivement sa main glisse pour saisir la crosse de son revolver, soigneusement rangé dans son holster. Une créature surgit de la végétation et Fox suspend son geste. Il s'agit d'un petit chien. Un adorable petit labrador avec des yeux mignons.

Cette créature est peut-être un signe ? Le signe qu'il y a d'autres humains civilisés dans les parages. De plus, le chien est connu pour être le meilleur ami de l'homme. Ce petit animal est probablement destiné à devenir son compagnon de voyage durant cette aventure. Son guide spirituel, sa mascotte, son ange gardien, son esprit de la nature personnel, son…

PAN !

L'agent Mulden lui a logé une balle entre les deux yeux.

Attends ! Je sais encore reconnaître un extra-terrestre déguisé en chien. Faut pas abuser…

Fox remarque que la bête porte une chaîne, en or massif (10 000$ environ), autour du cou. On peut y lire le nom de la créature : HANNIBAL. L'inspecteur arrache le collier.

Pièce à conviction ! explique-t-il.

Puis voyant que c'est du plaqué, Fox jette le collier. La conscience tranquille, Mulden se met en route. Il a entendu des cris étouffés sur sa droite. Probablement des gens qui hurlent en voyant des extra-terrestres. Fox, en bon héros américain, court sauver les gens, en marchant. Il devrait peut-être accélérer s'il veut arriver à temps pour voir quelque chose. Voir quoi ? Je sais pas moi, un vaisseau d'extra-terrestre peut-être.

Alors je cours !

L'agent Fox Mulden amorce un sprint. Il hausse la vitesse de sa course. Ses chaussures vrombissent. Ses foulées s'allongent brusquement, bref il passe la troisième sans débrayer.

L'inspecteur se dirige avec célérité vers la source des cris, d'où s'élève une épaisse fumée noire qui recouvre le ciel et plonge la terre des les ténèbres. _Ils doivent faire un mega-barbecue ! Faut que je me dépêche_, pense Fox. En se rapprochant, les hurlements des gens se font plus distinct. On arrive à différencier les hurlements de terreur des cris de douleur.

Les bambous défilent autour de Fox comme les passagers à quai quand le train s'en va. Mulden fait au revoir à l'un d'eux. Le bambou agite un mouchoir. L'agent sait que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voit ces arbres, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire? L'homme ne regarde même plus le paysage qui devient flou, tellement il va vite. Le décor n'est plus qu'une succession multicolore de vert et de jaune. Puis une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppe, tout est d'un blanc aveuglant, comme s'il avait jailli sur une plage des caraïbes illuminée de soleil. Plouf ! Subitement, Fox se retrouve entouré d'un bleu aquatique. L'air est devenu humide comme s'il avait plongé dans l'océan. Bizarrement, Mulden fait des bulles quand il ouvre la bouche.

_Suis-je mort ?_

_J'ai vu une lumière blanche et maintenant cet air liquide qui a la consistance de l'eau. C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de me noyer. C'est normal…JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME NOYER. !_

Réalisant (enfin) qu'il est dans l'océan, Mulden embraye la marche arrière et entame une course à reculons. L'agent spécial ressort de l'eau. Son costume est trempé. Un poisson fait des claquettes sur sa tête. Malgré tout, Fox prend le temps d'observer les environs.

Une mer d'azur, transparente, où nulle trace de pollution ne transparaît, vient s'écraser doucement, par vagues successives, sur une plage de sable blanc. Une douce brise marine souffle dans les cheveux de l'agent, lui apportant l'air chargé d'embruns de l'océan. Les cocotiers se balancent doucement sur un rythme de reggae. C'est la plage parfaite où on voudrait passer nos vacances. Enfin…parfaite si on excepte les cadavres en lambeaux, les cinquante blessés qui rampent dans le sable, une carlingue d'avion déchiquetée, un réacteur encore en activité qui assourdit les agonisants, de multiples incendies qui crachent une âcre fumée nocive, et une aile d'avion d'où fuit allègrement du kérosène.

Devant cette vision, Mulden est obligé de réviser sa théorie. Tous ces gens ! Cette carlingue d'avion ! Ce kérosène ! Cette aile d'avion ! Tout cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : les extra-terrestres gagnent un avion en kit pour cinquante humains kidnappés. Comme les aliens sont nuls en puzzle, ils n'ont pas su remonter l'avion et l'ont laissé en pièces détachées sur la plage. Nous ne voyons pas d'autre explication.

AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! hurle un homme, écrasé par des poutrelles métalliques.

Bonjour monsieur ! FBI ! J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser si vous le voulez bien.

Aaaaaaaaahhh, agonise l'autre.

Hum…je crois que souffrez physiquement, remarque Mulden (qui est un enquêteur d'élite rappelons-le). On dirait une rage de dents. Je le sais, parce que mon ex-petite amie a eu la même chose. La pauvre…elle a été enlevée par les extra-terrestres la semaine dernière. Elle a eu à peine le temps de me laisser un message, sur mon répondeur, pour me dire qu'elle partait sur Mars et qu'on se reverrait plus jamais.

AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

N'ayez crainte, nous allons arranger votre problème…enfin…quand je dis « nous »…

Fox cherche des yeux un volontaire. Il aperçoit un homme qui erre, perdu sur la plage. L'inconnu porte des lunettes de soleil (probablement pour échapper aux illusions des extra-terrestres). Mulden devine qu'il est originaire d'Asie (parce qu'il ressemble aux méchants des films de guerre2 que l'américain a regardé à la télévision, huit heures par semaine, pendant vingt ans). Fox hèle l'inconnu, avec toute la politesse dont il est capable :

Hep toi ! Oui toi, face de niakoué. Viens par là ! FBI !

Chti tong qwé na ? répond l'interpellé.

Oui toi. T'es jaune. Tu dois savoir faire de l'apuconptur…de l'acuconptur… le truc où on plante les aiguilles. Parce que là j'ai un témoin oculaire qui souffre d'une rage de dents…

L'étranger décide de réagir comme le ferait n'importe quel héros de manga (parce qu'il a lu des shonen, huit heures par semaine, pendant vingt ans) : attaquer tous les inconnus, leur faire des prises de karaté, les encastrer dans un mur, leur balancer des boules d'énergie qui explosent, les noyer dans l'Océan, puis devenir leur ami.

L'agent du FBI se fait démolir en deux secondes. Il comprend pas comment fait l'autre pour lui mettre des coups de pied sur la tête, sans monter sur une échelle. Fox mord la poussière, qui est ici du sable (et découvre alors un indice important : c'est du vrai sable).

Le chinois, porte un long manteau noir en cuir, ressemblant vaguement à une soutane de prêtre. Dans son dos, son nom est inscrit, en lettres d'argent de poche, en alphabet occidental : NIO3. De plus, le chinois est coréen. Il se dirige vers la pile de poutrelles qui retiennent un passager prisonnier et les disperse d'un seul coup de pied, comme un gamin renverse une pile de conserves. Mulden comprend immédiatement ce qui se passe : Nio doit être footballeur. Le coréen part sauver d'autres personnes qui jouent au volley dans la flaque de kérosène inflammable, laissant l'inspecteur continuer son interrogatoire avec le rescapé libéré.

Ok très bien. Vous allez maintenant me raconter ce que vous avez vu sur les extra-terrestres.

Aaaaahhh, poursuit le blessé qui est apparemment mortellement blessé.

Vous pourriez essayer de me parler en anglais ? En américain ? Ou même en australien ? Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas apporté mon dictionnaire « anglais/cris de souffrance ».

HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurle une jeune demoiselle au loin.

Fox l'entend et se précipite dans sa direction. Avec un peu de chance ce sera une fille canon effrayée par une souris qu'il fera fuir sans aucun problème (passant ainsi pour un héros, à peu de frais).

Pas de chance ! C'est une grosse femme enterrée sous des décombres en feu. Aucun intérêt, on fait comme si on avait rien vu. Rectification, c'est une femme enceinte sous des décombres en feu. Le code d'honneur du FBI interdit de laisser mourir les femmes blanches. Il faut donc la sauver. Vite, un nouveau volontaire !

Fox avise cette fois un jeune homme, portant un appareil photo en bandoulière. L'inspecteur estime qu'il doit s'agir d'un étudiant, vu son âge, et d'un perdu étant donné son air ahuri.

Hep toi ! Le blanc-bec coincé qui reste dans son coin. Viens m'aider à sauver cette femme !

Quoi ? répond le jeune homme. Mais comment ?

Tu soulèves les décombres et tu les jettes, c'est pas compliqué.

Oui mais heu…c'est pas dangereux ces flammes de trois mètres ?

Ecoute bonhomme. Je crois qu'en chacun de nous il y a un héros caché. Chez toi, il est trop bien caché. Aujourd'hui, c'est probablement la seule fois dans ta vie minable où tu feras un truc héroïque (ou du moins intéressant). Et comme disait mon entraîneur de rugby « Fais-le ou ne le fais pas ! Mais ne me dîtes pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose ! »

Très bien, réplique le photographe, mais n'allez pas croire que je suis un héros pour autant. Je suis juste un photographe, un étudiant normal, qui fait des études normales…

Le jeune homme se précipite vers les décombres et, au mépris des flammes meurtrières, les déblaie à grande vitesse. Pendant ce temps, Fox se glisse à terre pour saisir la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci semble secouée par des spasmes.

J'ai-des-contra-ctions ! J'ai-des-contra-actions, halète-t-elle.

C'est bien, répond Mulden sur un ton qui se veut rassurant (mais en réalité il s'en fout). Moi j'ai plein de contraventions4. Vous voulez échanger ?

Mais ! Je-vous-jure ! J'ai-des-contra-ctions ! répète le femme enceinte qui a mal choisi son moment (et son sauveur).

Oui oui je vous crois. Mais j'y connais rien en contrats et en actions. C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me vendre un truc.

Les contractions, c'est des douleurs liées à l'accouchement, crétin !

Ah ? Pourtant je sens rien, moi !

Le jeune étudiant finit rapidement de dégager la femme enceinte. Les mains du photographe ne portent aucune trace de brûlure donc il se dépêche de mettre des gants noircis pour faire croire qu'il est blessé (le policier a l'air suffisamment intelligent pour remarquer un truc louche5). Fox tire la femme loin des morceaux métalliques décharnés. Il l'allonge sur le sable et lui conseille d'attendre. Dans son état elle ne peut pas courir. Ensuite, l'agent du FBI demande à l'étudiant de veiller sur la future mère (quelle prévention !)

Alors, Fox part en courant sauver d'autres personnes. Une pensée le taraude.

Est-ce que je les ai installés sous l'aile en déséquilibre d'où fuit le kérosène, substance hautement inflammable ?

Mulden se retourne.

Oui c'est bien ça.

Et il continue sa course.

Sur la plage, les gens hurlent. La peur et le désespoir s'emparent des cœurs. La confusion règne dans ce chaos post-apocalyptique. Les gens ne savent pas quoi faire. La plupart d'entre eux ont été séparés d'un membre de leur famille, d'un collègue de travail ou de leur petit labrador. Ils errent à la recherche d'un visage connu.

Juliette ! Juliette ! hurle un amant désespéré, en regardant partout, en implorant le ciel de lui venir en aide (mais comme il doit déjà porter les nuages toute la journée, le ciel a pas le temps de s'amuser)

L'amour de sa vie n'apparaît nulle part. Elle est probablement morte durant le crash de l'avion. Comment cela est-il possible ? Ils étaient pourtant assis, côte à côte, en train de s'embrasser, enlacés, quand l'appareil a commencé à piquer du nez. Peut-être est-ce lié au fait, qu'elle s'est sauvée subitement pour aller chercher un parachute ?

A quelques mètres de Roméo, le dernier réacteur encore en service continue de tourner. Son souffle aspire tous les détritus qui traînent sur la plage, et les broie sans aucune pitié (comme les broyeurs à ordures des dinosaures). La machine hurlante fait un bruit de tous les diables, pire qu'une soufflerie automatique, pire qu'un ouragan déchaîné, pire qu'une fille qui va faire les soldes. Le réacteur couvre tous les hurlements sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Roméo, désespéré au bout de cinq secondes de recherche, s'approche de la machine.

Sans Juliette la vie n'a plus aucun sens. Que la mort me saisisse à son tour, pour que je la rejoigne dans l'autre monde.

L'homme s'approche du souffle meurtrier et se fait subitement aspirer par l'avide machine. Le corps humain est déchiqueté en une seconde par les pâles acérés qui tournent à la vitesse du son. Le super ventilateur projette des éclats de chair un peu partout autour6.

Il n'y a plus Roméo.

(par contre, la plage a une nouvelle coloration)

Arrive alors Juliette, fraîche comme une rose.

Youhou ! Roméo ! Je suis là. J'étais juste partie chercher une trousse de maquillage dans les décombres. T'as pas fait de bêtise au moins ?

Parmi les restes de Roméo, il y a des os. Des os trop solides pour les pâles du réacteur qui se bloquent plusieurs fois en essayant de les broyer. Des grincements métalliques se font entendre un instant avant que tout ne saute. La machine explose violemment, tuant au passage Juliette, dans une gigantesque boule de flammes incandescentes.

Il n'y a plus Juliette7

Le souffle de l'explosion se répand à travers la plage, déséquilibrant un peu plus l'aile déséquilibrée, décoiffant les gens encore coiffés, soulevant du sable (qui pique les yeux). Fox qui a tout observé, de loin, ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a vraiment des gens cons sur cette terre (des gens plus con que lui).

Les rares pièces du réacteur qui n'ont pas été pulvérisées retombent à quelques mètres de là, dans la mer azurée, comme les restes d'un feu d'artifice (qui a coûté cher en vies ! On pourra pas recommencer chaque année). La panique est toujours de mise sur la plage. L'accident n'a pas vraiment amélioré la situation. Il a, à peine, contribué à faire diminuer le volume sonore (et obtenir le silence, toutes les mères savent déjà le faire sans tuer personne, heureusement pour nous, heureusement pour moi)

Nouveaux grincements de métal inquiétants. L'aile de l'avion penche dangereusement, comme la tour de Pise. Mulden ne s'inquiète pas. La tour de Pise tient depuis des siècles. Les nombreux travaux, commandés par le gouvernement italien, pour consolider la stabilité de la tour devaient juste servir à blanchir l'argent des extra-terrestres.

L'édifice de métal, de plusieurs centaines de kilos, tremble sur ses bases. On le voit osciller légèrement. Le kérosène continue à couler à flots à travers les nombreuses déchirures qui constellent la coque métallique. Les gens s'écartent tous précipitamment de l'endroit où l'aile va tomber.

Tous sauf deux. La femme enceinte n'est pas en état de bouger. Le photographe a reçu l'ordre de rester là. Et comme Fox ne pense pas à leur dire de bouger, personne ne bouge. Grincements stridents du métal. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que…

Quoi ? Un type très moche avec un tricorne8 sur la tête fait du bouche à bouche à une superbe blonde étalée sur le sable. C'est inadmissible9 ! Vite, Fox se rue sur le rustre (qui semble profiter de l'occasion pour peloter l'inconsciente).

Ecartez-vous ! Je suis docteur ! invente l'inspecteur pour chasser l'autre.

L'homme, pris par surprise, confus, lâche la jeune femme et recule précipitamment, il bafouille et tente de s'expliquer.

Je suis maître nageur ! prétend le type.

Ouais c'est ça ! Et moi je suis docteur ! Tu lui souffles dans l'estomac depuis dix minutes.

L'homme au tricorne cherche une nouvelle excuse.

Elle ne respirait plus. J'essayais de la sauver, car le bien de la cité passe avant le bien individuel. Comme le disait Aristote, nous sommes des animaux politiques…

…Donc tu la pelotais. Attends mec ! Je connais cette réplique par cœur. J'ai vu le film où Aristote bute trente terroristes, dans un immeuble en flammes sur la mer, avec juste les lacets de ses chaussures, explique Mulden trop absorbé par la contemplation de la fille pour se rendre compte qu'il confond un philosophe antique avec un acteur. Comment vous vous appelez ? demande-t-il en redressant la tête.

**Jean-Jacques Rousseau **! Philosophe.

Très bien Jean-Jacques (_Avec un nom aussi nul c'est forcément un français. Salauds de pacifistes_). Je dois opérer une trachéotomie. Vous savez ce que c'est ? Non ? C'est pas grave ! Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de crayons de couleur incassables. Vous en avez sur vous ? Non évidemment. Alors vous allez m'en acheter immédiatement. Vous voyez le bout de la plage, là-bas. D'accord. Vous y allez en courant, puis, vous tournez à droite, vous faîtes cinq cent mètres puis vous prenez à gauche. Vous continuez sur le sentier puis vous suivez les panneaux et vous arrivez à la supérette du coin.

Ok, j'ai compris, répond l'autre (qui a pas vraiment compris qu'on se fout de sa gueule).

Le français part en courant vers le trajet qu'on lui a indiqué. Mulden rit sous cape.

Ha ! Ha ! Je l'ai eu. Les crayons de couleur incassables n'existent pas !

Puis son attention se refocalise sur la fille étendue à terre. C'est une grande et belle jeune femme de vingt ans aux courbes généreuses. Sa longue chevelure d'or ondule sur le sable. Le crash de l'avion ne semble pas avoir affecté sa beauté éclatante. Même les traces de suie ne ternissent pas son rayonnement. Vite, Fox place sa bouche contre les lèvres pulpeuses de l'inconnue et souffle.

Rien ne se passe.

Flûte ! J'aurais dû écouter ce que disait l'infirmière pendant le stage de secourisme.

Et elle disait quoi ?

Je sais pas, j'ai pas écouté.

Fallait pas commencer par desserrer ou dégrafer tout ce qui entoure le cou ?

Excellente suggestion ! Je vais dégrafer tous ses vêtements. Après, je sais plus…

Fallait pas basculer la tête en arrière, en maintenant le menton vers le haut ? Puis avec l'autre main bloquer la tête et pincer le nez ? Fallait pas appliquer sa bouche largement ouverte autour de celle de la victime ? Souffler de façon progressive jusqu'à ce que la poitrine commence à se soulever ? Se redresser, reprendre son souffle tout en regardant la poitrine de la victime s'affaisser ? Réaliser une nouvelle insufflation ?

Si ! Oh, je me rappelle maintenant…qu'il fallait faire tout ça.. Je suis vraiment trop fort ! Normal, je suis le héros (normal je suis américain)

Tandis que Fox s'acharne à sauver la vie d'une demoiselle en détresse (qui, il l'espère, sera reconnaissante par la suite), l'aile de l'avion menace toujours de tomber sur deux innocents.

L'ombre de la mort plane sur leurs têtes. Les grincements métalliques de la carcasse, qui se dilate sous l'effet de l'intense chaleur, se font de plus en plus menaçant. Puis, soudain, quelque chose lâche. La base se déchire. Plusieurs centaines de kilos chutent violemment vers le sol. La faux de la mort s'abat sur les deux innocents sous la forme d'une tapette à mouche géante.

SPROING !

L'immense plaque métallique s'est stoppé à deux mètres du sol. Personne ne voit pourquoi, car tout le monde a eu la présence d'esprit de fuir avant que le machin ne tombe (tous les rescapés sont pas complètement stupides).

Sous l'immense pelle à tarte de la mort, un homme se tient debout. C'est notre photographe qui retient avec un doigt les quelques douze cents kilos de ferraille. La femme enceinte est ébahie.

Woh ! Mais quel est ce miracle ! Comment faîtes-vous ?

Ca ? Oh rien…je ne suis pas du tout un super héros doté d'une super force depuis qu'une araignée mutante radioactive m'a mordu. En fait c'est une poussée d'adrénaline, explique l'étudiant. Et je fatigue…

Vous devriez peut-être poser cette aile d'avion, maintenant. Vous allez fatiguer.

Non non, ça va. Ca nous fait de l'ombre. Je suis quelqu'un de très fragile. Faut que je reste à l'ombre si je veux éviter que mon asthme et mes courbatures se réveillent. Et puisqu'on en parle, vous vous appelez comment madame ?

Je m'appelle **Marie** et vous ?

Officiellement je suis **Peter Parking**. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Christopher Peter Delano Roosevelt Jackson Parking 3ème, comme tout le monde

A une centaine de mètres, Fox a réussi son bouche-à-bouche. La jeune femme étendue sur la plage tousse, se contracte violemment, puis sa respiration reprend un rythme normal. Ses poumons s'emplissent à nouveau sur un tempo régulier. La blonde ouvre doucement les yeux sur son sauveur, qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

Où suis-je ?

Non. La seule véritable question qui importe c'est : qui vient de vous sauver la vie ? Et c'est moi, Fox Mulden. Mes amis m'appellent Fox.

Fox…

La femme se redresse sur ses coudes, lève la tête et contemple le décor aux alentours. La plage est parsemée de cadavres et de restes d'avion. Il ne reste plus un seul objet debout ou en état de marche. Tout n'est que brasiers erratiques, masses métalliques en fusion ou tas de chairs sanguinolentes. Un large morceau de carlingue légèrement écrasé porte encore l'inscription de la compagnie aérienne. On peut reconnaître ça et là des passagers du vol 816 à destination de Paris.

Vite le cerveau de la blonde entre en action et elle conclut sans plus tarder, seize minutes après :

L'avion s'est crashé !

En effet, nous avons été enlevés par des extra-terrestres, répond Mulden. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment se prénomme cette charmante demoiselle.

Qui ça ?

Toi.

Enfin…vous me faîtes marcher… Vous m'avez forcément reconnu. Je suis **Lorie Canement** !

Le vent souffle. Grand moment de solitude.

La femme ajoute en voyant le visage perplexe de l'inspecteur :

T'as pas la télé dans ton pays ?

Mulden tente alors de se servir de son cerveau pour élaborer une riposte (mais écrire correctement « élaborer », à l'oral, lui prend déjà une minute)

Heu si bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait que vous êtes célèbre pour avoir fait ça…et puis surtout ça ! Et que dans le métier vous êtes connue pour vous-savez-quoi. J'ai adoré votre dernière intervention à la télé ! C'est très avant-gardiste conceptuellement !

Oui oui, bon, n'exagérez pas, vil flatteur. Je ne suis que la chanteuse française numéro un des ventes depuis des semaines.

_Quoi ! Ils ont aussi des artistes en France !_

_C'est qui déjà le gros nul qui est premier chez ces gros nuls de français ? _

Gros effort de mémoire. Mulden cherche dans ses souvenirs un clip où il n'y aurait pas un pseudo-chanteur, habillé en racaille (pour faire croire aux jeunes que c'est une racaille), entouré par une multitude de femmes lascives à fortes poitrine déshabillées (pour qu'on regarde le clip), en train de lire sa chanson (de trois mots environ). Il n'en trouve pas.

Mais c'est normal ! Vous êtes merveilleuse ! J'adore votre musique ! J'adore la France ! Et…arghh…

Subitement l'agent Mulden cesse de parler et se tord de douleur. Il crispe les dents et son visage porte un masque de souffrance. Lorie remarque à la dérobée que le dos de sa veste est couvert de sang. Il doit être blessé depuis un moment mais a préféré venir sauver les autres plutôt que de se soigner lui.

Quel courage !

Quelle bêtise. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si le héros principal meurt dès le début ? C'est catastrophique. Les autres passagers seront perdus, désorientés, désespérés. Du coup, le suspense augmentera, par conséquent les ventes du livre augmenteront et l'auteur s'en mettra plein les poches.

_Tiens donc ?_ pense l'auteur. Finalement, Fox, tu vas mourir en héros. Moi l'auteur, je t'ordonne de rester sur la plage à te vider de ton sang dans les bras d'une chanteuse versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tu gagneras une super scène de fin et t'auras une place réservée au paradis des personnages de fiction. Mais ? Mais ? Il va où ?

Je vais chercher un médecin ! Je tiens à la vie !

Mais je t'ordonne de…

Tu crois quoi ! Que je suis un ouf ! J'obéis pas aux français moi !

Fox court sur la plage. Il s'éloigne du lieu de l'incident et va se poser dans une petite crique, à l'écart. L'agent pose sa veste. Dans son dos, on voit que la chemise blanche est recouverte par une immense tâche rouge. Mulden sert les dents pour ne pas crier, il tombe à genoux plié par une nouvelle poussée de douleur.

Une femme le voit chuter et se hâte dans sa direction. C'est une petite rousse vêtue d'un costume élimé, fripé, roussi, déchiré, qui a dû s'abîmer dans l'enfer du crash (ou alors la nouvelle mode féminine consiste à porter des loques). Elle met un genou à terre et attrape l'agent du FBI.

Du calme je suis docteur en médecine !

Aïe…j'ai mal docteur. Une douleur lancinante torture mon pauvre dos depuis que je me suis réveillé au cœur de cette forêt de bambous.

Hum…vous avez probablement une plaie ouverte. Il va falloir la recoudre. Rassurez-vous j'ai déjà recousu des jeans, des rideaux et même des cadavres (bizarrement, personne veut que je touche aux vivants).

Très bien. J'ai une bouteille de vodka si vous voulez, propose Mulden.

Pour me désinfecter les mains ?

Non, pour boire. Mon père, chirurgien, n'opérait jamais sans avoir trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Ca ira, merci. Vous avez une préférence pour la couleur du fil ?

Non, répond Fox. Le noir ira très bien.

D'accord allons-y…

Oh et puis non ! On utilise du fil blanc au FBI.

Si vous voulez…

Non, le blanc ça fait ringard. Je vais prendre du vert.

Va pour le vert…

Non c'est affreusement laid. Plutôt du rouge.

Alors le rouge…

Ca fait communiste, coupe Mulden. Je vais prendre du bleu.

Tu vas surtout prendre ma main sur la gueule si tu te décides pas !

Après quoi, l'agent se dépêche de choisir le fil noir. Le médecin, une chirurgienne ou peut-être une dentiste, peut-être un prix nobel ou une alcoolique à qui on a retiré la licence, est une femme, c'est tout ce dont on est sûr.

VIDEO 47 ?

? est une jeune femme dynamique et moderne qui sait allier féminité et vêtements féminins. Elle travaille à la morgue la nuit, mais le jour, elle a une grande passion : les autopsies. Elle en a réalisé cinq cent douze millions depuis son diplôme. Elle a eu droit à tous les âges, toutes les couleurs, toutes les formes. C'est elle qui a autopsié le canari du président lors de l'affaire des graines empoisonnées. C'est elle qui a démantelé le réseau de clandestins en pièces détachés. Elle a autopsié trois fois le prof qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle à la fac (deux fois avant qu'il meurt). Son plus grand regret dans la vie : ne pas pouvoir s'autopsier elle-même.

FIN DE LA VIDEO

La femme commence à déshabiller Mulden. Celui-ci n'est pas rassuré (parce qu'il vient de voir la biographie de ?) mais dans tout bon film il faut une scène où la fille déshabille le héros pour soigner ses blessures, comme ça on voit que le héros est super musclé…dans ton cas Mulden…on va être obligé de supprimer cette scène au montage.

Le médecin soulève la chemise, tachée d'écarlate, de Mulden et ne peut réprimer un hoquet de terreur. C'est bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En réalité, l'inspecteur est gravement atteint…

Il gardait cachée dans son dos une bouteille de ketchup qui a éclaté lors du crash de l'avion. A l'endroit où il cachait ledit objet, la doctoresse repère un petit bleu, certainement la cause des cris de souffrance de Mr. FBI.

C'est bon, je vous autopsierai un autre jour, dit-elle en redonnant sa chemise à Fox.

Merci Doc. Je vous dois la vie.

Non…vous me devez surtout vingt euros pour la consultation. Vous avez pas votre Carte Vital sur vous, par hasard ?

Non, elle était pas vitale. Vous vous appelez comment ?

Scoliose. **Docteur Dana Scoliose**.

Ses yeux bleus ont la dureté de la glace. Ses cheveux ont la rousseur de Rousseau. La femme tourne la tête et part sauver d'autres innocents. Mulden reste un moment étourdi. Cette opération a beaucoup affecté ses nerfs (qui sont sur les nerfs depuis ce matin). Il doit rester assis un moment, pour souffler et retrouver ses forces.

La journée a été éprouvante. Se réveiller dans une forêt de bambous, sur une île inconnue, sauver des gens en utilisant sa force et son génie, empêcher une aile d'avion d'une tonne de tomber sur une femme innocente, combattre le racisme sous toutes ses formes, séduire Lorie, se soigner tout seul. Tout ça était fatiguant.

Fox commence à réfléchir sur la situation des rescapés (qui ne se soucient que du prochain réacteur qui va exploser sous leur nez). Ils sont sur une île déserte, sans eau potable, sans gaz, sans électricité, sans Internet, sans supermarché, sans télévision, sans nourriture, sans radio, sans espoir, sans préservatifs, sans bateau, sans balise GPS rouge qui fait « bip », sans hélicoptère, sans rien. Il y a environ quarante survivants. La situation, dramatique, exige un héros. Naturellement ce sera l'inspecteur du FBI, le seul habilité pour ce rôle.

Pour l'aider, il aura besoin de l'assistance de cette femme, Dana. Lui sera le cerveau intrépide, intelligent, cultivé et spirituel de la bande. Elle exécutera les basses besognes de l'équipe, fera la lessive, le ménage, les autopsies. Ensemble ils formeront un duo courageux qui chassera les extra-terrestres partout sur cette île. Fox Mulden et Dana Scoliose, la section spéciale du FBI chargée d'enquêter sur le paranormal. Cette équipe parviendra-t-elle à sauver les rescapés ? La réponse juste après les pubs !

PUB

Vous souhaitez acheter un avion ? Faire des voyages transatlantiques ? Partir là où personne n'est jamais allé ? Vous aimez voyager ?

Oui ! Mais vous n'avez pas un milliard de dollars en petites coupures.

Découvrez notre offre exceptionnelle ! La république démocratique populaire du peuple au service du peuple, qui est tellement riche qu'elle peut vous donner un peu de son blé, vend cette semaine son nouveau modèle d'avion…non pas pour un milliard ni même pour un million mais pour dix euros !

Dix euros seulement pour acheter un avion en kit, à monter soi-même, chez soi.

**Appelez vite le 06 98 67 48 45**

NB : En cas de décomposition de l'appareil en plein vol, la compagnie nie toute responsabilité.

PUB

Vous avez aimé la série Loust en série télé ? Vous l'adorerez en dvd ! Les 20 001 épisodes disponibles en version intégrale et en prix cadeau. Des bonus exclusifs comme l'interview du responsable visuel de la musique, du chauffeur de l'assistant café du réalisateur, du chorégraphe des scènes de dialogue. En cadeau, toutes les pubs qui passaient à la télé pendant la diffusion de la série.

Disponibles en cinq langues (araméen, latin, tchécoslovaque, birmanien, péruvien) et sous-titré en hébreu.

Un commentaire audio de tout le film réalisée par un type (je crois qu'il jouait le quatrième mort en partant de la gauche dans la scène de la plage). Un bêtisier avec toutes les scènes où Mulden apparaît. Disponibles, toutes les scènes coupées au montage par la censure (comme l'autopsie d'Hannibal par Dana).

50 euros le dvd !

Et pour l'achat de dix dvd, vous recevez dix dvd !

PUB

Vous avez des bourrelets, une culotte de cheval, trois ou quatre cents kilos en trop ? Vous pesez plus de vingt-ans kilos ? Mais c'est horrible, c'est dramatique ! Comment vous osez encore vous regarder dans une glace ! Vous arrivez à dormir la nuit en sachant ça !

Ne chargez pas votre conscience inutilement. Découvrez notre nouvelle formule : Loust. Un séjour de rêve sur une île paradisiaque où vous retrouverez la forme. Au programme : saut en parachute sans parachute, crash dans un avion démontable, baignade avec de véritables requins, rencontre avec des vedettes de télé, des chanteuses célèbres, des superhéros. Projection de films sur les biographies des participants, épreuves de survie, attaques de monstres en tous genres, enquête pour trouver qui est le psychopathe infiltré parmi les participants, exploration de l'île, escalade, surprises à tous les coins de rue. Le tout animé par une force obscure et énigmatique : l'île !

Avec Loust, c'est sûr, vous allez perdre dix kilos ou, mieux, la vie.

FIN DES PUBS

Le reste de la journée s'écoule paisiblement dans les hurlements. La doctoresse court en tous sens pour sauver les blessés (et autopsier ceux qu'elle a pas pu sauver). Peter tient toujours sa tonne de métal pour faire de l'ombre à Marie. Nio cherche si quelqu'un a vu l'Oracle parmi les survivants. Lorie signe des autographes. Mulden demande à l'Oracle où sont cachés les extra-terrestres (puis la tue parce qu'elle a pas répondu). Les rescapés s'éloignent progressivement de l'épave en feu, pour se regrouper dans la crique. Le kérosène déversé sur la plage se consume et bientôt il n'en reste plus une goutte. L'air se rafraîchit, la tension commence à se relâcher.

Le soleil des tropiques plonge à l'horizon. Il semble grandir, se teinter de toutes les couleurs chaudes de ces latitudes. C'est une immense balle de feu qui s'immerge dans l'océan, mettant le feu au ciel. Paré d'or et d'orange, la sphère flamboyante s'enfonce dans les eaux azurées qui renvoient son reflet diminuant. Râ, le dieu soleil, souverain absolu de tous les êtres vivants, a fait un plongeon magistral digne des Jeux Olympiques. Toutefois aux Jeux, ne plus remonter à la surface après un plongeon est éliminatoire…

Quelques minutes après la noyade de l'astre souverain, le ciel retrouve ses teintes violettes. Un vent froid se lève. Une première étoile apparaît dans le ciel. L'obscurité gagne la coupole céleste. Les survivants se rassemblent tous dans la crique. Tous ? Non. Un homme résiste encore et toujours à la pression sociale.

Où est donc ce courageux défenseur de la liberté de pensée ? Ce libre penseur qui refuse de suivre le troupeau ? Cet intellectuel engagé est resté près des décombres de l'avion. Ah oui, je le vois. L'asocial est adossé à un tronc. Il ne peut bouger car une poutrelle aiguisée l'a traversé de part en part et cloué à l'arbre. L'homme hurle.

Hé ! Les mecs ! Vous m'avez oublié ! Je suis encore là ! Je suis vivant ! Docteur ! N'importe qui ! Au secours !

Mince ! Moi qui croyais avoir affaire à un esprit libéré de toute pression sociale, ce n'est qu'un mourrant. Il ne s'est même pas mis à part volontairement, il a juste été victime d'un accident. Aucun intérêt. On va l'ignorer.

Il fait maintenant nuit. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'il fait nuit noire mais il y a plein de trucs qui brillent dans le ciel. Des petits points blancs qui clignotent légèrement. Il y a aussi un gros truc blanc qui a la forme d'un croissant.

Regardez ! On peut voir la lune et les étoiles ! explique Jean-Jacques Rousseau, cultivé.

C'est bon. Arrête de te la péter avec ta science. Même moi je sais comment ça s'appelle. Donc je disais que le campement était faiblement éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune, majestueuse, et le ténu rayonnement stellaire.

Les animaux diurnes ont cédé leur place aux chasseurs nocturnes et la forêt se peuple d'une nouvelle collection de cris étranges. D'innombrables bruits, non identifiables, emplissent l'air glacé de la nuit. Les survivants humains ont peur. Derrière les ombres des arbres, qui sait ce qui se cache ?

Moi, l'auteur, je sais. Mais pas eux. Et s'ils le savaient…ils seraient terrifiés. Les rescapés tenteraient de fuir l'île à la nage plutôt que de rester bêtement serrés les uns contre les autres en laissant leur imagination s'emporter (car la somme de leurs cauchemars mis bout-à-bout n'est pas suffisante pour exprimer ce qui les attend10)

Chaque forme dans la nuit, chaque hurlement étrange est automatiquement interprété par leurs esprits apeurés. Chacun croit déceler un indice. Mais tous voient des choses différentes. Les peurs de chacun se dévoilent au cœur de cette nuit obscure, dans cette île perdue au milieu de nulle part. On croit voir des extra-terrestres (inutile de préciser qui a dit ça), des dinosaures échappés d'un parc futuriste, des requins à pattes, des araignées géantes, des robots assassins venus du futur pour exterminer les requins à pattes, des titans mythologiques, des démons venus de l'Enfer, ou pire, des élèves.

Sur les 29 999 passagers du vol 816 à destination de Paris (oui je sais c'est un gros avion, mais faut rentabiliser de nos jours), il ne reste que 48 survivants. En fait, il n'en reste que 42 parce qu'on en a encore perdu aujourd'hui. Faudrait rapidement arrêter le jeu de massacres sinon cette histoire va se retrouver sans héros rapidement.

Parmi les rescapés, tous n'ont pas choisi de rester inactifs. L'un d'eux s'affaire de toutes parts. Il a réussi à allumer un feu en frottant deux bouts de bois. Puis il a construit des cabanes avec des branchages. L'inconnu porte des cheveux blonds coiffés en piques, et retenus par du gel (qu'il a réussi à créer à partir de fientes d'oiseaux macérés). Il a installé l'eau chaude dans les habitations après avoir bâti un aqueduc (avec une boîte de trombones et des restes de carlingue). L'électricité ne tardera pas. Une centrale nucléaire (réalisée avec des emballages de carton et les valises des défunts) est prête. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver de l'uranium enrichi.

En voyant ce semblant de civilisation qui les entoure, les rescapés reprennent confiance. Dana se porte à la rencontre du mystérieux technicien.

Vous êtes stupéfiant…

Non je suis écossais.

Vous seriez pas un extra-terrestre par hasard ? demande Mulden qui surgit au milieu de la conversation.

Non je crois pas , répond l'inventeur. Je m'appelle **Mac Gyvère**.

D'accord monsieur l'inventeur, reprend Dana. Et quel est votre métier ? Inventeur ?

Non, répond l'inventeur (on se demande parfois si l'auteur comprend ce qu'il écrit puisqu'il continue de l'appeler inventeur). J'étais technicien à la NASA, jusqu'au jour où…

…

Où quoi ? s'impatiente Mulden après une pause de trois minutes.

Le jour où…non je ne peux pas en parler…pas maintenant…pas devant les lecteurs.

Quoi ? demande Dana.

Il y a des parts d'ombre dans la vie de chaque homme. Des territoires inconnus, de l'esprit, que l'on doit d'abord explorer seul si l'on veut ensuite les dévoiler. Une part de mon passé doit rester cachée pour l'instant.

Cher lecteur, tu noteras que cette métaphore n'a rien, mais rien à voir avec l'île. Tu constateras au fil des chapitres que les personnages ne sont pas venus là pour explorer des territoires inconnus, sur une île inconnue, pour dévoiler des parts d'ombre de leur passé. Reprenons…

Mais pourquoi ? interroge Dana. Pourquoi les hommes ont-ils toujours du mal à ouvrir leur cœur, à dévoiler leurs sentiments, à ressentir leur intériorité ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous faire aider ? Pourquoi rester caché dans l'ombre quand la lumière est si proche ? Est-ce votre fierté ou votre bêtise qui vous arrête ? Pourquoi ne pas nous raconter votre passé ?

Ben en réalité, répond Mac Gyvère, si je raconte tout maintenant je vais briser le suspense, donc l'auteur préfère attendre quelques chapitres avant que je déballe comment j'ai été lié à un homicide involontaire qui a détruit ma carrière en même temps que la boîte crânienne d'un gosse.

D'accord. C'est votre choix, conclut Dana.

Autour du grand feu réalisé par Mac, les rescapés se sont regroupés en hémicycle. C'est quoi déjà un hémicycle ? C'est un tricycle avec « hémi » au lieu de « tri ». Donc au lieu de trois on a « émi » sans h. On a émi cent haches de cycle, soit 100 H2C soit du dihydrométylène de méthanol de tricycle bref…

C'est un demi-cercle11.

Face à cette assemblée, avec le brasier pour fond d'écran, se tient un homme. Vieil homme aux cheveux gris parsemés. Son visage boursouflé n'est qu'un amas de cicatrices suintantes, où sont engoncés deux yeux rouges. Les dents jaunes qui n'ont pas encore succombé à la pourriture sont aiguisées comme les scalpels de Dana. L'homme n'est pas très grand mais les ombres projetées par le bûcher le font apparaître comme une ombre immense qui étend ses ailes obscures pour recouvrir le monde de ses ténèbres (en somme, il a l'air très sympa).

Mes amis, annonce l'homme de sa voix puissante, qui emplit instantanément la plage. Ce qui nous arrive n'est pas une catastrophe insurmontable mais une résultante du complot juif international pour dominer le monde. C'est un attentat perpétré par des arabes, alors qu'on leur donne déjà les allocations familiales. Les salauds ! Donc faîtes-moi penser à attaquer l'Irak quand tout sera fini.

Ceci est une épreuve, et comme toutes les épreuves elle est faîte pour être truquée. Les élections sont toujours truquées. Les politiciens vous mentent, c'est tous des corrompus, même ceux qui vivent dans un logement de fonction de douze mille mètres carrés.

Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes ont affronté toutes sortes de périls : les guerres, les maladies, les famines, les blagues de Mulden. Mais nous sommes encore là aujourd'hui ! C'est bien la preuve que nous formons le peuple élu, la race supérieure et qu'on a le droit de piller la nature.

Ces salauds d'américains ne pensent qu'à faire la guerre. On devrait attaquer leur pays et tous les massacrer pour faire triompher la non-violence. On devrait même torturer les dirigeants pour qu'ils votent les droits de l'homme (pas ceux de la femme).

Ouais ! commencèrent à crier quelques illuminés.

Les premiers applaudissements parcoururent l'assistance. Quelques mots avaient suffi à ranimer la flamme vacillante de l'espoir dans le cœur des naufragés (avec un litre d'essence ça marche aussi, mais les mots coûtent moins cher que le pétrole)

Vive le président **Palipatine **!

Palipatine. Le très populaire président des Etats-Unis de l'Europe de l'est (EUEE) était un homme d'action, habitué à affronter toutes sortes d'épreuves. Quelques mauvaises langues prétendaient que c'était un dictateur. Ridicule. Il avait envoyé les chars d'assaut rouler sur les manifestants dans le seul but de garantir la sécurité du pays. Ces foutus altermondialistes réclamaient la dépénalisation des livres. Des fous ! Ils savent pas à quel point un livre est dangereux, si jamais ça vous tombe sur le pied vous pouvez être blessé, faire une infection et en mourir.

Rappelons que Palipatine a été élu démocratiquement avec 102 des voix. Un parfait exemple de démocratie. Un site (touristique) à lui seul.

Et pour lutter contre la menace terroriste qui se cache probablement dans la forêt, j'ai décidé la création d'une police secrète et d'une grande armée de la république !

Ouais !

Et la république deviendra un empire qui durera encore mille ans…

Attends ! coupe Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Je crois que t'oublies un truc…

Quoi ? s'exclame Palipatine, qui ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer de résistance de la part de ce groupe désorganisé et terrifié.

On a jamais dit qu'on était une république…on a pas encore voté pour savoir si on aurait le droit de vote.

On est un groupe de rescapés, reprend Peter Parking. Nous venons de différents pays, de différentes cultures. On devrait d'abord apprendre à vivre les uns avec les autres plutôt que de penser à une nouvelle constitution politique.

Exact, répond Jean-Jacques. Le mieux serait de ne pas créer de société. Nous devrions garder l'état de nature, où chacun est naturellement bon.

Naturellement bon ? Mes rescapés ? Arrête de fumer la moquette.

Pourquoi la société serait-elle mauvaise ? demande naïvement Marie. N'est-ce pas elle qui rassemble les humains ? Qui relie ensemble les familles, au-delà des liens du sang, par une même culture toujours tournée vers une meilleure éducation, une plus grande ouverture d'esprit ? Un tout uni qui se défend contre les menaces naturelles ?

Non, pauvre femme sans esprit, assène Rousseau. La société est la pire invention de l'homme. Elle a créé la propriété privée, et corrélativement la pauvreté. Car, un homme n'est appelé « riche » ou « pauvre » que s'il est comparé à d'autres hommes. Un humain seul n'est ni pauvre ni riche (par contre il est mal barré pour baiser).

La société a instauré l'embouteillage, la file d'attente, les bus bondés, les rave-partys…C'est pourquoi nous devons rester à l'état de nature naturelle, dans notre liberté naturelle.

Et si quelqu'un refuse ?

On le forcera d'être libre12 !

**TOUCHE CULTURELLE : Compter jusqu'à 5**

Les anciens avaient rapidement compris que toute l'histoire de l'Univers, mais aussi de leurs vies, était inscrite dans les mathématiques. Si vous éprouvez un doute, comptez jusqu'à cinq.

**0**, c'est le néant, le commencement absolu de l'histoire, c'est la bulle, le gros nul de service, bref c'est Mulden !

**1**, c'est « the one », l'élu, le seul, l'unique, c'est donc Nio.

**2**, c'est la vie qui engendre une seconde vie, c'est la femme enceinte, c'est Marie.

**3**, c'est le schéma familial de base, le troisième c'est celui qui protège la mère et l'enfant, c'est Peter.

**4**, c'est celui qui vient s'incruster quand la famille est stable, c'est le parasite, le gars ennuyeux, on sait pas à quoi il sert, c'est Rousseau.

**5**, c'est encore un truc symbolique compliqué, c'est Lorie parce que (l'auteur cherche dans l'encyclopédie des excuses bancales) … parce qu'elle est la cinquième à apparaître dans l'épisode.

BOOOP.

Le portable clignote et l'écran affiche « Pas de réseau ». Deux secondes après, le message suivant annonce « Plus de forfait ». Et pour finir, la batterie finit par lâcher. Le portable s'éteint. Définitivement.

Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! hurle une pauvre femme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lorie, venant au secours de cette inconnue.

J'ai plus de réseau, plus de forfait, plus de batterie, et la garantie de mon portable expire en cas de crash sur une île déserte. Or, il faut absolument que j'appelle mon petit ami, qui est aussi procureur de la république, pour lui dire que je serai en retard au dîner.

Allons allons…quelqu'un vous prêtera bien son portable. Il paraît qu'on est tous bons naturellement ici.

La bonté naturelle ? J'aurais pu y croire avant de voir…

Quoi ? s'impatiente Lorie après cinq minutes d'attente.

Je suis inspectrice à la police judiciaire. J'ai vu les horreurs des hommes : un cadavre de fillette démembré, des chaussettes sales dans l'évier et un gratin dans le sèche-linge, des chaussettes avec des tongs, des restes dans le frigo datant de l'an dernier…Comment pourrais-je encore croire que les humains sont bons ? Surtout avec mon histoire (qu'on dévoilera dans le troisième épisode).

Il y a pourtant une vérité qui surclasse toutes les autres. La chose la plus belle…la plus forte en ce monde…sur laquelle on fait plein de films, plein de chansons…la force opposée à la haine…ça commence par « Am… » et ça finit par « …ile »…c'est…c'est…

Ammophile13 ?

Mais non ! C'est l'amour imbécile !

L'amour ? demande l'inspectrice, comme elle avait déjà entendu ce mot quelque part.

Vous avez un petit ami, vous devez comprendre de quoi je parle.

Bof…Avec mon copain on fait des trucs sexuels mais cette gonzesse arrête pas de me parler de sentiments, de mariage. Des trucs de mec quoi… Moi je me marierai quand j'aurais réussi ma carrière, quand j'aurai élucidé le mystère de ma naissance et la prochaine vague de crimes mystiques qui va supprimer plusieurs familles du terroir l'été prochain.

Pourquoi voulez-vous lui parler alors ? questionne Lorie.

Pour qu'il ne pense pas que je suis morte. Sinon, il va recommencer sa vie avec une autre. Je veux qu'il m'attende bien sagement sans aller voir ailleurs, même si on doit rester bloqués, sur cette île, pendant cinquante ans !

Va demander à Mac Gyvère. Je crois qu'il a réussi à faire un portable avec une boîte de cigarette et un compas.

Dis-moi…, demande la policière en plissant les yeux (comme si elle soupçonnait quelque chose), tu serais pas…

Si ! répond Lorie souriante. Tu m'as reconnu ! Je suis…

…tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ?

Non, il a vraiment construit un portable. L'ennui c'est qu'on arrête pas de se faire appeler par des allemands qui disent qu'ils sont tous morts. Que _ça_ les a tué, qu'_il_ a tué tout le monde.

Hum…s'il y a un tueur, il y a probablement des meurtres, je vais voir ça…

Et le commandant de police **Julie Lascaux** s'en va.

Sur la plage, la tension est retombée. L'espoir court dans les rangs. Il se prépare pour les JO de 2012 à Paris (il a de l'espoir ! Normal, c'est l'espoir). Il fait deux mille pompes, quatre cents flexions, cinq mille abdos, une roulade avant. Il court le trois cent mètres haie, se prend les pieds dans une corde et tombe la tête la première dans le sable, juste à côté de Marie.

J'ai confiance. Si nous sommes là, c'est que le destin nous y a amenés. La providence divine agit toujours au mieux pour nous, elle fait notre bonheur, mais la plupart des gens sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte.

En effet, admet Parking. Je suis trop stupide pour comprendre que la famine, la guerre, les épidémies et les désastres naturels font notre bonheur.

Vous ne croyez pas au destin ? demande Marie.

Il n'y a pas de destin. Seulement une suite logique d'évènements qui, à partir d'une situation initiale, aboutit forcément à une situation finale.

Donc vous croyez au destin.

Voilà ce qui nous différencie Marie. Je suis un homme de science et vous êtes un homme de foi.

Non, ce qui nous différencie c'est que je suis une femme enceinte et toi un païen !

Notre avenir n'est pas écrit. Par exemple, si l'auteur prétend que je ferai des trucs demain ou dans l'épisode 6, je peux contrecarrer sa prédiction en me suicidant tout de suite. Comme ça, je serai sûr de ne pas faire le truc prédit.

Et tu vas vraiment le faire ?

Ca va pas ! Je suis pas con ! Je vais me battre pour triompher de cette île. Je ne peux laisser tous ces innocents dans la détresse. Car mon oncle Ben m'a dit un jour « un grand pouvoir implique de lourdes responsabilités » (huit cents kilos minimum)

Les conversations, sur tous les sujets, vont bon train autour du feu.

Dites-moi Mulden, demande Lorie.

Oui, répond-il en souriant.

Vous n'auriez pas vu un petit chien ?

Un petit chien comment ? Un adorable petit labrador avec des yeux mignons ?

Oui ! s'exclame la chanteuse.

Qui porte une chaîne dorée autour du cou ?

Oui !

Et qui s'appelle Hannibal ?

Oui !

Jamais vu.

Cette île est une occasion inespérée pour vous de tester vos théories, conclut Palipatine.

En effet, répond Rousseau.

Mais bientôt tout le monde partira, vous y avez songé ?

Non, réagit Jean-Jacques avec effroi. Vous croyez que je dois mettre le feu au radeau que Mac Gyvère a construit en assemblant des bouteilles en plastique avec un ruban rose ?

Tu as un grand pouvoir en toi. Un jour, tu deviendras le plus puissant des philosophes.

Rousseau s'éloigne alors du feu pour méditer des actes odieux. Palipatine rit sous cape.

Hé !Hé ! Hé ! J'ai une cape et pas vous !

Il m'a fallu moins d'un jour pour trouver une âme damnée susceptible de servir mes projets diaboliques ! J'arrive à faire le mal, même dans ce trou perdu ! Il y a des jours où j'arrive encore à m'épater moi-même ! Mwahahhahahhahahhahahha !

Le rire dément étouffé par la cape ne parvient pas aux oreilles de Dana, qui se trouve pourtant à deux pas. La doctoresse est assise à côté de Nio, sur une tronc d'arbre abattu. Scoliose se rapproche du coréen pour entamer la conversation, voir plus si affinités.

Alors Nio ? Vous croyez que les secours vont bientôt arriver ?

Chtong ya !

Moi pareil. Et…pourrais-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

Ogusukaya no teï.

On est là tous les deux, sur une plage romantique. J'ai un duvet assez grand pour deux qui m'attend sous ma tente (fabriqué par Gyvère à partir d'une toile de parachute, parachute que personne n'a pensé à utiliser pendant le crash). On est loin de tout, loin des familles, loin des contraintes morales de la société. On est libre. Sous un ciel étoilé, dans une obscurité bienveillante. Loin du feu de bois qui émet la dernière lumière de notre groupe. Alors franchement…pourquoi vous gardez encore vos lunettes de soleil ?

Les théories s'entrechoquent. Les espoirs se heurtent aux craintes. L'idée que les secours vont bientôt arriver se prend une série de gifles et roule au sol. Peter lui marche dessus sans faire exprès.

Pardon ! Je vous avait pas vu ! Mais faut pas rester là, vous gênez…

Le généreux photographe a fouillé les décombres de l'appareil pour tenter de retrouver de la nourriture. Barres de chocolat, barres de chocolat et barres de chocolat au chocolat sont ses seules trouvailles (il y avait aussi un distributeur de barres au chocolat qui a survécu au crash mais bizarrement Peter ne s'en est pas occupé). Parking distribue l'objet de sa collecte équitablement entre les 42 survivants14, s'assurant que personne ne fera d'hypoglycémie ce soir.

Les arbres se remettent à bouger (alors qu'il n'y a pas de vent). Les cris étranges recommencent. Les oiseaux apeurés s'envolent. Derrière la lisière du bois, un homme, Christian (responsable des effets spéciaux de la série), s'amuse à secouer les branchages en poussant des cris lugubres. Il rit en son for intérieur. Les rescapés sont tous paniqués. C'est marrant de faire peur à des gens sans défense.

Bouh…je suis le vilain monstre de l'île qui va vous manger, chuchote-t-il. HOUHOU ! reprend-t-il à haute voix.

Les survivants guettent des yeux une silhouette, une forme qu'ils pourraient identifier comme la source de ces phénomènes étranges. Christian est plié de rire, en voyant les mines déconfites de ses camarades.

Oh les nuls ! Ils croient encore aux Monstres à leur âge !

Il se tord jusqu'à sentir un liquide chaud et épais couler sur son épaule.

Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est pas de la pluie ? C'est qui le fils de pute qui m'a ? demande-t-il en levant la tête vers les hautes branches.

Une créature souriante se trouve juste au-dessus de lui. De sa gueule recouverte de crocs acérés s'épanche un filet de bave continu.

Bouh…JE suis le vilain monstre de l'île qui va te manger !

Crac ! La branche ne peut supporter le poids de la créature qui se laisse tomber sur sa proie.

CHCROUPT ! Les mâchoires d'acier se referment dans un claquement sec.

Shlouf ! Les intestins volent dans tous les sens.

Pcccchiiit ! Des gerbes de sang s'élèvent à dix mètres.

Dring ! Un téléphone sonne, juste pour casser l'ambiance.

Kracc ! Le téléphone s'est fait piétiner (ça t'apprendra à casser l'ambiance !)

Pof ! Pof ! Deux chaussures vides atterrissent sur la plage (le Monstre les a jeté puisqu'elles étaient pas à sa taille)

L'une d'elle arrive non loin de l'agent Mulden, qui ne la remarque même pas (on a jamais vu d'ovni en forme de chaussure).

Les épaves que nous avons retrouvé sur la plage proviennent de la seconde moitié de l'avion, explique l'agent du FBI.

Je vois, répond Dana. S'il y a une seconde moitié, on peut en déduire qu'il y a une première moitié.

Wah ! Quel esprit scientifique.

Et peut-être même, une troisième moitié, propose Lorie.

Non, répond Mulden. Il doit s'agir du troisième tiers. Le plus petit !

Maintenant soyons sérieux, reprend Mulden. J'ai discuté avec les autres rescapés. Beaucoup ont dit avoir vu des colonnes de fumée au nord. Il est possible que l'autre moitié de l'avion soit tombée là-bas. Ce serait utile pour tout le monde de retrouver ce morceau.

Oui, comprend Dana. Le cockpit contenait tous les instruments de navigation, la boîte noire et les radios.

Non, en fait j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans la cabine de pilotage d'un avion et de m'asseoir à la place du pilote.

Je vois…Je propose que nous partions à l'aube demain. Cela vous convient-il agent Mulden du FBI ?

Cela ira Docteur Dana Scoliose.

Vous êtes sûr que les lecteurs ont bien retenu les noms des personnages principaux ?

Non mais on s'en fiche, on est pas payé pour ça.

Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes quand soudain…

Ah parce que tu trouves que tout va bien là ? s'insurge Peter Parking.

C'est bon, t'insurges pas. D'après la théorie leibnizienne de Leibniz on vit dans le monde le moins mauvais possible15.

Et pourquoi dans le meilleur des mondes, des innocents se retrouvent piégés sur une île déserte ? demande, judicieusement, le jeune photographe.

Pour que l'histoire soit intéressante, surprenante, palpitante, saisissante, captivante, passionnante…

C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Tu peux poser le dictionnaire des synonymes.

Vous êtes là pour que l'auteur gagne un max de thune. Plus vous en bavez et plus je ramasse !

Ouais mais là tu arrives à la limite, on peut pas faire pire.

On parie ?

Les arbres se mettent à sauter brusquement (comme s'ils participaient à un concours de trampoline). Cette fois ce n'est pas un plaisantin qui s'amuse à agiter les feuillages. Une créature de plusieurs tonnes avance dans la forêt, déracinant les arbres sur son passage. Elle pousse des cris horribles venus des âges préhistoriques. Ses puissantes pattes griffues laissent des empreintes inquiétantes dans le sol. Elle envoie valdinguer d'un coup de tête un quatre-quatre (que Mac vient de construire avec les restes du train d'atterrissage de l'avion).

La foule des rescapés est terrifiée. Elle s'enfuit en courant dans tous les sens. Dans l'obscurité de la forêt, on voit indistinctement la forme de la créature qui approche de la lisière. On peut facilement deviner sa trajectoire en observant la rangée d'arbres qui s'écroule peu à peu. La puissance des cris fait trembler toute l'île.

Mulden prend son courage à deux mains et fuit, donnant ainsi le bon exemple à tout le monde. Mac arrache un bambou, se fabrique un tuba puis plonge dans l'Océan. Lorie compose une nouvelle chanson sur la peur de l'inconnu, en courant. Peter, tenant Marie sous un bras, saute dans les arbres. Nio pense que le Monstre n'est qu'un programme informatique, mais il se cache quand même (juste au cas où). Un type est trop content parce que ses deux jambes marchent à nouveau (du coup il peut courir). La foule des rescapées s'éparpille dans toutes les directions pour semer la menace.

Seul, un homme est resté au centre de la plage parfaitement immobile.

Docteur Steven. Venez vous cacher ! Il en va de votre vie !

Non. Si c'est bien la créature à laquelle je crois je ne cours aucun risque. Ce grand prédateur préhistorique ne perçoit que le mouvement. En restant parfaitement immobile, je ne crains rien. Si voulez qu'il vous ignore, ne bougez plus !

Une brassée de palmiers déchiquetés s'écroule sur la plage. La créature pénètre sur la plage. Une tonne, six mètres de haut, une immense gueule remplie de dents de la taille d'un poignard, de puissantes pattes de tyrannosaurus-rex et un regard sadique.

Aaaaaahhh ! hurlent les derniers fuyards.

Un monstre !

Mais non c'est pas un monstre ! C'est un dinosaure.

Ah ouf…un instant j'ai cru que c'était un monstre…mais si ce n'est qu'un dinosaure carnivore de six mètres de haut y'a rien à craindre.

CHCROUPT !

Les mâchoires d'acier viennent de se refermer.

Un rescapé de moins.

Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est un titan mythologique. Sa manière de porter des lunettes de soleil, la nuit, est une métaphore sur l'aveuglement de la société face à la nature.

Ou alors c'est un kraken, cette pieuvre géante qui coulait les bateaux.

Ridicule ! Je ne vois pas de tentacules.

SLAPTTT !

Une tentacule de dix mètres de long vient de s'enrouler autour de l'un des survivants.

Un de moins.

Exact. Alors c'est peut-être le lézard géant qui crache du feu et qui dévaste Tokyo régulièrement.

Mais non…il crache pas de …

BBBBBBRRRRRR !

Un jet de flammes, hautement radioactives, vient de carboniser un humain supplémentaire.

Un rescapé de moins.

Et si c'était un robot assassin équipé de missiles…

Ferme-la et cours !

Les derniers fuyards parviennent à quitter la plage, sans encombre (si on excepte une pluie de missiles). Tous les humains ont réussi à se trouver une cachette, sous l'eau, derrière les rochers ou au cœur d'une aile d'avion. La créature guette du regard un nouveau mouvement mais elle ne perçoit personne. Elle a déjà dévoré quatre innocents, ça suffira pour ce soir (elle fait un régime pour perdre les trois cents kilos qui s'accumulent sur ses hanches). La bête emporte quand même la réserve de barres de chocolat (pour éviter l'hypoglycémie).

L'animal avance à pas lourd et commence à rejoindre la lisière de la forêt. Elle remarque subitement que quelqu'un est resté sur la plage. Le docteur Steven est tellement immobile qu'on pourrait le prendre pour un arbre. La créature s'approche de lui.

Au loin Dana panique.

Oh non…il a dû lire l'article du paléontologue Roxton !

Quoi ? réagit Lorie. L'article où il avoue avoir trompé sa femme avec une strip-teaseuse…

Non. L'article de Roxton selon lequel les organes sensoriels du tyrannosaure seraient semblables à ceux des amphibiens (lesquels ne perçoivent que le mouvement).

Le monstre n'est pas crédule. Il voit bien que cette silhouette n'a rien d'un arbre mort. La créature lui souffle dessus pour essayer de faire réagir l'humain. Puis il raconte des blagues :

Que dit Nio quand il voit les éléphants dans un monde virtuel?

« Tiens ! Voilà les éléphants ! »

Que dit Nio quand il voit les éléphants, dans un monde virtuel, avec des lunettes de soleil ?

« Tiens ! Je les avais pas reconnus ! »

Steven reste de marbre, malgré les blagues tordantes du Monstre. Ce dernier semble renoncer.

Bon visiblement tu es bien un arbre mort. Je vais donc te laisser et aller dévorer des chevals…

On dit des chevaux !

Perdu, répond le monstre triomphant.

CHCROUPT !

Les mâchoires d'acier viennent de se refermer.

Un rescapé de moins.

Puis, laissant une moitié de corps sur la plage (régime oblige), le monstre s'en va à pas lents. Les rescapés attendent dix bonnes minutes que les cris du monstre deviennent inaudibles. Il est parti. Où ? On ne sait pas, et personne n'a envie de le suivre pour le découvrir (sauf Mulden, qu'on a assommé par sécurité)

Le reste de la nuit se passe sans incident notable. Une horde de moustiques affamés tente de dévorer les rescapés mais Dana distribue de la citronnelle à tout le monde. Une araignée géante débarque. Peter Parking l'attrape et l'envoie sur la lune. Une troupe de pirates asiatiques venus vendre leur opium tente de kidnapper des gens pour les vendre comme esclaves. Nio leur fait une démonstration de kung-fu et les envoie directement en prison (prison que Gyvère vient de construire avec quelques bambous).

Au petit matin, Mulden se réveille frais comme une rose. Les hurlements continus ne l'ont pas empêché de fermer l'œil. Il rassemble ses affaires, puis jongle avec son revolver en attendant Dana qui le rejoint rapidement.

J'ai fini l'autopsie des cinq morts de cette nuit. J'ai découvert la cause du décès.

C'était un coup des extra-terrestres ?

Non. Ils sont morts parce qu'on a séparé la tête de leur corps. Il faudra que je dise aux autres rescapés de ne pas laisser leur tête quitter leur corps, ils pourraient aussi en mourir. Mais nous avons un autre sujet d'inquiétude maintenant. Trouver le cockpit. Tu es prêt Mulden ?

Toujours quand il s'agit de tirer !

Ecoutez-moi vous deux!

Un troisième personnage se joint à la discussion. C'est un grand sportif au tient bronzé, avec un sévère accent brésilien.

Ch'ai entendou dire que vous partiez à la recherche de l'autre moitié de l'aviono. Ch'e viens avec vous. Ch'e souis le dieu du footchball en personne. Ch'ai une résistancio physiquo ch'upérieure à celle des simples mortels. Vous ne pouvez travercher cette jungle sans moi.

Vous voulez porter les bagages ? comprend Mulden. D'accord, prenez les miennes.

Heu…ch'est-à-dire…

Et vous êtes ? demande Dana.

**Maradoninho** ! Le ch'eul, l'ounique, conclut-il sur un clin d'œil16.

Jamais entendu parler, commente Mulden.

Maradoninho ! s'exclame le docteur. A huit ans, vous étiez champion du monde de votre quartier. A seize ans, champion du monde avec le brésil ! A vingt ans, cinq fois champion de France. A quarante ans, vous serez trois fois champion d'Italie. Vous avez été élu meilleur joueur de l'année vingt fois de suite ! Comment ne vous ai-je pas reconnu ?

Ch'en ai aucune idée. Ch'e tourne dans toutes les poubs, de toutes les chaînes de télé.

Et voici notre trio parti en forêt. Ils marchent plusieurs heures, en suivant la piste déblayée par le Monstre.

Euh ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pratique mais si on suit la piste jusqu'au bout on va tomber sur la Créature, réfléchit Dana.

Exact, on tourne à gauche au prochain feu.

Dana sort son briquet et met le feu. On tourne.

Les explorateurs s'aventurent sous le couvert des arbres. D'après leur carte, maladroitement dessinée, le cockpit de l'avion n'est pas loin.

En chemin ils tombent sur un haut grillage électrifié.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande Mulden.

Ben t'ou as pas écouté l'auteur ? Ch'est un haut grillage électrifié, répond Maradoninho.

La protection fait dix mètres de haut. Elle est couverte d'inscriptions qui informent dans toutes les langues qu'il ne faut pas palper la grille, sous haute tension, ni l'attraper, ni l'effleurer, ni la frapper, ni la heurter par inadvertance, ni la prendre à pleines mains, ni l'agripper, ni la saisir, ni la lécher, ni la manger, ni pisser dessus…

Je constate, constate Fox, qu'ils n'ont pas interdit de la toucher.

L'agent du FBI s'approche du grillage électrifié. Maradoninho le retient de justesse.

Agent Mulden ! Vous avez lou la pancarte en rouge vif ?

Quoi ? Celle qui dit « Attention ! 10 000 volts ! » ?

Non, ch'elle qui dit « Prière de ne pas ch'eter de cacahouètes au Monstre, de six mètres de haut, avec oune immense gueule remplie de dents de la taille d'un poignard, avec des pattes de tyrannosaure et oune regard sadique »

Eh ben ? demande Mulden.

Vous voyez pas où yé veux en venir ?

Mais si Maradoninho, coupe Dana, nous avons parfaitement compris. Cette grille sous tension est capable d'assommer un dinosaure. Nous n'y toucherons pas. Il faut chercher une déchirure dans le grillage.

Et elles ne manquent pas. Vingt mètres plus loin, ils trouvent une ouverture béante (où se découpe une silhouette de six mètres de haut) qu'ils utilisent pour rejoindre l'avion, crashé à une centaine de pas.

La forêt de bambous n'a pas trop souffert. Les arbres touchés par le cockpit ont déjà reçu la visite du service d'assistance psychologique. Les indigènes vont bien, par contre il a plein de voitures brûlées (parce que les plantes-des-banlieues-des-îles-désertes trouvent qu'elles ne sont pas assez représentées à la télévision, en tant que minorité). Des débris métalliques de petite taille ont volé dans tous les sens. La partie avant de l'avion a dû voler en confettis, impossible de retrouver quelqu'un d'entier.

Soudain, Mulden voit quelque chose entre deux arbres.

Là ! Je crois que c'est le cockpit.

Alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Bonne nouvelle : Mulden n'a pas de cancer de l'utérus.

Mauvaise nouvelle : Mulden est toujours Mulden.

Maradoninho qui se prétend sportif passe le premier. Il fait deux feintes de corps, une roulette, un coup du sombrero. Les arbres n'ont même pas eu le temps de bouger. Maradoninho parvient sans encombre à la carcasse métallique, il fait signe aux autres de le rejoindre. Dana et Mulden rentrent dans le cockpit éventré à l'arrière. Un bout des WC a survécu. Maradoninho y pénètre, sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent.

L'agent du FBI progresse parmi les sièges occupés par des cadavres. Tout semble mort ici. Un silence inquiétant règne. Mulden regarde autour de lui. Au milieu des défunts, ne règne que la désolation. Sur un siège, Fox reconnaît le type qui lui a vendu un croissant pour cent dollars. Le front du type est barré par une large entaille comme si une valise métallique lui avait sauté dessus pour l'agresser. Le sang a coulé sur son visage et a souillé sa chemise. Fox regarde le corps immobile et décide de lui pardonner (pour les prix exorbitants qu'il pratiquait). Le visage bleui du passager ne bouge pas. Brusquement, le mort ouvre les yeux !

Bouh !

Ahhhhhh ! hurle Mulden, terrifié.

Ah ! Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! rigole l'ex-mort.

PAN !

Une balle en plein front. Le mort est re-mort.

Ca t'apprendra à faire peur aux gens, assène Fox (qui lui colle encore trois coups de pied et lui pique sa montre à vingt mille dollars)

Arrêtez de jouer ! serine Dana. On doit trouver le pilote et les instruments de bord.

Pourquoi le pilote ?

Parce qu'on est dans l'épisode « pilote ». On doit forcément tomber dessus !

Ah oui, c'est juste. Hé ! Ce serait pas, par hasard, le type qui tient le volant et qui est assis sur un siège marqué « siège du pilote ».

C'est possible.

Dana s'approche prudemment du pilote. L'homme est couvert de sang, une longue entaille barre son front. Il semble mort mais le docteur sent que son pouls bat encore. Son état est extrêmement précaire, le moindre choc risque de l'achever.

Attention Mulden, il est encore en vie ! prévient Dana

Pourquoi tu me dis de faire attention ? Tu crois que je vais lui tirer dessus s'il se réveille subitement ?

Oui.

N'importe quoi ! Je suis la bonne conscience de l'humanité…maintenant réveille-le.

Pilote ! Pilote ! appelle Dana en lui assénant de violentes et bruyantes claques.

C'est bon ! Arrêtez ! Je suis réveillé !

Il ne peut plus bouger. Une partie de la console métallique, déformée par l'accident, emprisonne ses jambes.

Mulden, intime Dana, passe-moi l'eau ! J'ai soif !

Je suis mourant, chuchote le pilote, il faut faire vite…Vous voyez le bouton rouge sur la console ?

Heu ouais, répond Mulden qui ne voit clignoter que des boutons rouges devant lui.

C'est pour lancer l'enregistrement du magnétoscope. Mon émission « Loust » commence à 20h50, ne la ratez pas.

Je trouve pas le bouton, désespère Mulden.

Vous voyez le gros bouton blanc marqué « auto-destruction » ?

Oui. Dîtes ! Il est pas un peu con le gars qui a installé ce bouton ? Imaginez qu'un maladroit comme moi entre dans ce cockpit, il pourrait très bien appuyer sur ce bouton par erreur.

Si vous nous disiez où est la radio ? demande Dana (oubliant de surveiller Mulden)

La radio est à ma gauche. Le combiné est juste au-dessus. Malheureusement les circuits de la machine sont engoncés dans le métal tordu.

CRATCH !

Dana, avec sa douceur féminine, vient d'arracher la radio encastrée dans le mur.

Ok ! C'est tout ce qu'il nous fallait on peut repartir ! Au revoir !

Mais…je suis mourrant…vous êtes pas docteur ? demande le pilote plein d'espoir.

Heu si…mais…(cherche dans l'encyclopédie des excuses bancales)

RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Un cri retentissant retentit subitement dans la forêt et retentit dans les oreilles des humains.

Mais un gros monstre va venir nous tuer17, explique Dana, donc on s'en va !

Elle a raison, ajoute Mulden.

Les pas de la créature font trembler le sol. Elle se rapproche.

Attendez ! hurle le pilote. Je ne vous ai pas donné l'arme absolue qui vous permettra de vaincre cette île.

Une arme ? s'interrompt Fox. Oui, ça peut nous être utile. C'est quoi ?

Le FLASHBACK.

C'est quoi ça ?

C'est une déchirure spatio-temporelle qui permet d'observer une scène du passé. Exemple.

FLASHBACK 1 minute avant que l'avion ne chute

Maradoninho est tout blanc. Des gouttes de sueur perlent à son front. Il n'arrive pas à dévisser le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau. L'effort est trop intense. Une hôtesse de l'air vient le voir.

Ca va monsieur ?

Ch'a va connasse, laich'e-moi !

Le footballeur se lève et se dirige rapidement vers l'avant de l'avion. Au passage il bouscule Mulden, en train de prendre des prospectus de compagnies aériennes.

Maradoninho arrive dans les toilettes. Là, Mac Gyvère est en train de remettre du gel dans ses cheveux. La star du foot vire le technicien puis ferme la porte. Il sort sa trousse à pharmacie de sa chaussure et la vide au-dessus du lavabo. Cachets contre la toux, c'est pas ça ! Bonbons pour la gorge, pas ça non plus. Gélules contre le cancer des ongles, seringue pour injecter le vaccin contre la grippe du poulet de 1929, sirop contre la méningite du genou, calmants, excitants…c'est pas ça ! Ah ! Voilà ! Un tube de vitamines ! Vite il les avale toutes.

Un coup sourd. L'avion se met à tanguer. Tous les médicaments volent, en tous sens, à travers les toilettes. Maradoninho déséquilibré tombe à terre et heurte le sol.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Alors, gémit le pilote, vous avez compris…

Oui, répond Mulden, j'ai compris.

L'agent du FBI se dirige vers les toilettes avec la ferme intention de parler à Maradoninho. Celui-ci sort justement des WC. Le footballeur s'empresse de cacher toutes les substances illicites qu'il a ramassé, dans son sac.

Maradoninho ! Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Quoi ? répond l'autre, tandis qu'un filet de sueur descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les prospectus pour les compagnies aériennes que j'avais dans ma poche provenaient de notre avion…c'est dingue !

Yé oui, c'est fou ! Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous a dit el pilote ?

Aaaahh…, gémit le pilote sur le point de rendre l'âme.

Bon ben, on va vous laisser maintenant, on voudrait pas vous déranger dans votre lente agonie, conclut Dana. Je reviendrai vous autopsier plus tard.

Dana…Dana…ne sous-estime pas les pouvoirs de l'empereur…ou le même sort de magie que ton pair tu subiras…

Mais de qui tu parles ?

Cet avion transportait trois criminels. La CIA devait les intercepter à notre arrivée à Paris mais… Brrggggll (s'étrangle dans son sang)

Dana qui a justement un aspirateur (inventé par Mac à partir de la poche stomacale d'une vache sauvage) dans sa trousse à pharmacie aspire le sang. Le pilote retrouve son souffle et un dernier sursis.

Un pirate informatique du nom de Nio, un coréen je crois. Un terroriste arabe islamiste et barbu, Bin Laden. Keuff…Keuff…Et un vieil homme. Dictateur d'un groupe de pays en Europe de l'Est. Palipatine.

D'accord…Mais en quoi ça me concerne ? demande Dana. On a pas de police sur cette île.

Ben je sais pas moi…vous devriez être terrifiée à l'idée que de dangereux individus vous côtoient !

Pas du tout. Je vous parie cent euros qu'ils vont se faire bouffer par le Monstre de l'île avant la fin.

Tenu (tape dans sa main) Et…Dana…il y a un autre…sky…sky…

Un autre quoi ?

Un autre sky, chochote-t-il à peine. Skaï…wo…cœur…, souffle-t-il en s'éteignant.

Au cœur de quoi ?

…

Non ! Ne meurs pas maintenant ! hurle Dana effondrée. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te dire tout ce que j'éprouvais…

Ah ? T'éprouvais quoi ? demande le pilote subitement ressuscité.

De la peine. De la peur. De l'angoisse face à cette île. Mais surtout du doute sur la condition féminine au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Ah ? Je croyais que tu parlerais de tes sentiments pour moi…

RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Le cri fait trembler tout le cockpit. Aucun doute, la Créature est à deux pas.

Dana fait deux pas et hurle…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Du calme ! C'est moi Mulden.

Fox ! Je suis rassurée de vous revoir. J'ai cru un moment que vous vous étiez noyé dans les toilettes.

Pourquoi personne ne me prend pour un agent d'élite de la police américaine ? s'interroge-t-il en son for intérieur.

On a entendu oun cri, continue Maradoninho.

Oui, dit Dana. Le Monstre qui a attaqué le campement cette nuit se trouve à côté de l'avion. Je crois qu'il rôde autour de nous, pour nous faire peur. Car tout monstre compétent, doté d'un doctorat de psychologie, sait qu'il doit rester caché un moment avant d'apparaître et de semer le chaos.

Super ! s'exclame Mulden. On a qu'à sortir dehors, voir à quoi il ressemble et ainsi nos doutes s'effaceront. Il pourra se mettre sa psychologie là où je pense ! Il sera cassé !

N'écoutant que son courage l'agent du FBI sort de l'avion et court après le Monstre. La créature ne comprend pas tout. Un cinglé lui fonce dessus, donc selon toute logique il dispose d'une arme apocalyptique capable de le rayer de la carte. L'animal s'enfuit. Fox continue de le suivre en criant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la créature commence à se poser des questions. Elle se souvient de la partie de belote, de samedi dernier, avec le tyrannosaure, le kraken et Dracula. L'équipe adverse l'avait emporté en bluffant. Si un monstre est capable de bluff, pourquoi pas un humain ?

HIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR !

Freinage brusque !

La créature s'arrête dans la boue, laissant des traces de pneus brûlantes derrière elle. Mulden qui la suit toujours s'arrête lui aussi. Il comprend rapidement qu'il y a un problème.

RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Une pointe d'exaspération pointe dans le cri. La course recommence, mais dans l'autre sens. Fox court de toutes ses forces en espérant atteindre le frêle abri que constitue la carcasse de l'avion. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? se demande-t-il en son for intérieur. Sans doute n'aura-t-il jamais la réponse puisque le Monstre l'a rattrapé. Enfin ! Le héros va mourir ! C'est fini ! Il n'aura pas dépassé l'épisode pilote ! Bien fait pour toi !

Les mâchoires d'acier claquent mais ne rencontrent que du vide. Les pattes, de la taille d'un tronc, essaient de transformer Mulden en crêpe mais n'y arrivent pas. Les crocs étincelants manquent leur cible. Le Monstre crache ses missiles nucléaires dans tous les sens mais Mulden vit encore.

Mais comment il fait ? C'est un immortel ou quoi ? Coupez-lui la tête !

La créature tente de le décapiter, de l'ébouillanter avec de l'eau tiède, de le noyer dans l'huile des frites, de le trucider, de l'écarteler, de le pendre, de le fendre, de le moudre, de le coudre, de le dessouder, de le ressouder, de l'éparpiller, de le zigouiller, de lui faire passer l'arme à gauche, de lui faire lâcher la rampe mais il y a pas de rampe…

Inutile ! Mulden s'est réfugié dans une cachette inexpugnable.

Inexpugnable ? demande le Monstre.

Ben oui. _Inexpugnable_. Qui ne peut pas être pris. Invincible en somme. Pour un monstre qui a un doctorat de psychologie je trouve que t'as pas beaucoup de vocabulaire.

J'ai fait une fac américaine, je connais pas trop le français.

Peu importe ! Le fait est que Mulden s'est réfugié en son fort intérieur.

Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas vu de fort en arrivant !

Mais si ! On en parle depuis deux pages…allez t'es grillé…en fais pas tout un fromage.

C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je vais me venger sur les autres personnages ! Ils vont souffrir.

La créature s'approche du cockpit, l'attrape entre ses dents et le secoue. Dedans, Dana et Maradoninho sont ballottés de toutes parts. Ils valdinguent à travers la cabine, s'écorchant sur tous les angles. Puis aussi rapidement que ça a commencé, le manège s'arrête.

Dana se relève, tremblante. Elle essaie de voir la silhouette de la créature à travers les fenêtres crasseuses. Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Le pilote ? Le pilote, ou le pilote ?

Maradoninho est dans une situation précaire. Il glisse inexorablement vers une trappe ouverte. Tout le cockpit est incliné de manière à faire tomber ses passagers. (Oh ! C'est bête !)

Maradoninho ! Crie Dana. Accroche-toi !

T'ou sais…si ça tenait qu'à moi…

Au fait…, intervient le pilote. Je vous ai pas raconté. Dix minutes après le décollage toutes les radios sont tombées en panne. Du coup, on a décidé d'aller faire quelques loopings à 1500km de notre trajectoire prévue, pour impressionner les hôtesses. Juste avant le crash j'ai eu le temps de survoler l'île. Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu…

Non ! Alors dîtes-le ! explose Dana.

Il y a un espèce de bunker, une trappe, à côté de la montagne et dessus j'ai vu le sigle de…

CHCROUPT !

Les mâchoires d'acier viennent de se refermer. Le corps du pilote, ainsi que son siège et la moitié de la console ont disparu. Le Monstre mâche un peu puis il s'amuse à faire gigoter le cadavre sanguinolent. Des gerbes de sang (rouge) éclaboussent les vitres, au grand dam des passagers.

Haaa ! s'écrie Maradoninho. Il a emporté la console vidéo avec les jeux de footchball !

Haaaaa ! hurle Dana. Il mâche la bouche ouverte! C'est écœurant !

Dehors, Mulden assiste impuissant à la scène. La créature est en train de taguer, à grand renfort de sang humain, sur la carcasse de l'avion :

DITES NON A LA DROGUE

Oh my God…qu'allons-nous devenir ?

Que vont-ils devenir ? Mulden trouvera-t-il les extra-terrestres qui les ont amenés sur l'île ? Mac Gyvère pourra-t-il inventer un avion pour rentrer chez lui ? Les trois méchants dissimulés parmi les rescapés sont-ils méchants ? Pourquoi l'avion s'est-il crashé sur cette île ? Pourquoi Peter Parking est-il si fort ? Comment s'appelle la mère du fils de Marie ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des trous dans le gruyère ? Toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres.

1 Mais si vous préférez lire trois cents pages de description sur un œil, fermez ce livre, et allez vous acheter l'encyclopédie Larousse Universel (dans laquelle on a copié toutes les infos scientifiques).

2 Films que les américains tournent pour montrer que, même quand ils perdent, ils gagnent (et si t'es pas content, ils vont venir démocratiser ton pays).

3 Et en dessous, en plus petit « the One » (probablement pour souligner que c'est un vêtement unique)

4 Pour avoir roulé à 131 km/h, c'est pas abusé ?

Ca l'est quand il fait ça à la sortie des écoles primaires.

5 C'est clair pour tout le monde, il ne connaît pas Mulden.

6 Je plains la femme de ménage qui devra nettoyer tout ça, après le tournage de l'épisode.

7 Du coup on est mal barré pour faire une histoire d'amour sur l'île. « Roméo et Juliette », sans Roméo et sans Juliette, ça va être un peu avant-gardiste…

8 Tricorne. C'est un chapeau porté du 17ème au 19ème siècle, originairement à trois cornes formées par ses bords plus ou moins larges. Ou un éléphant rose à trois cornes (note de Mulden)

9 De porter un tricorne ? Ou que ce soit pas Mulden à sa place ?

10 On est pas dans un club de vacances ici !

11 Le professeur de chimie William Van Orman Locke, de l'université d'Oxford, m'a écrit pour me signaler qu'une erreur scientifique s'était glissée dans ce livre : c'est de m'avoir choisi pour auteur !

12 Dixit le vrai Jean-Jacques Rousseau, dans _Du contrat Social_

13 Insecte hyménoptère, arénicole, chasseur de chenilles (note de Dana)

14 Ca fait 7 quarantuitièmes de barre par personne

15 Lire les livres de Leibniz. Perso j'ai pas lu donc je peux pas vous donner la référence exacte

(note de Rousseau)

16 Vous notez l'importance symbolique de cet acte, dans le cadre d'une série télé sur les yeux.

17 Là où j'ai grandi on dirait « il tombe à pic » (note de Dana)

Non, on dirait ça partout. (note de Mulden)

Et moi ch'e dirais que ch'est pas cool de voir el Monstro arriver (note de Maradoninho)


	3. episode marie

**Episode 2**

_**L'ange gardien de buts**_

Le vent souffle. Il vient de finir son jogging matinal. Les vagues de l'Océan viennent, régulièrement, mourir sur la plage.

**Vague** : Ah…je meurs. J'aurais dû écrire mon testament. Maintenant les poissons vont se battre pour obtenir mon héritage constitué de…rien du tout puisque j'étais qu'une vague.

Marie attend sur la plage, pieds nus, elle regarde l'horizon. On entend comme un bruit de harpe en fond sonore. Peut-être est-ce dû au vent qui joue entre les arbres ? Ou au battement régulier des vagues qui s'éteignent avec une douce mélancolie ? Ou à ce type qui joue de la harpe dans l'épave de l'avion ?

Aussi loin que porte son regard, la future mère ne voit aucune trace de civilisation. De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau à perte de vue, c'est tout. Une mer d'huile (mais en eau) s'étale devant eux. Aucun signe d'espoir.

Pourquoi la providence l'a-t-elle amené ici ? Va-t-on apprendre des révélations sur son enfant dans cet épisode ? Oui, donc restez encore un peu.

L'expédition constituée par Mulden, Dana et Maradoninho est revenue, juste à temps pour le déjeuner. Ils ont ramené avec eux une sorte de radio et de biens lourds secrets à en juger par leurs expressions fatiguées.

Non moi ça va, fanfaronne Fox. C'est Maradoninho qui portait tous les trucs lourds. Mais bon, c'est rien pour lui. C'est un sportif. Il a une force naturelle. C'est pas un de ces cyclistes dopé à mort par ces pourris de médecins.

Ouais ouais…, commente Dana (toujours scientifique)

Et si vous cherchez le pilote, poursuit Mulden, je l'ai accroché en haut d'un arbre, pour éviter qu'on le perde.

Les cordes de la harpe continuent de dispenser dans l'air chaud de l'après-midi leur fraîche harmonie. La plupart des rescapés ont choisi d'attendre les secours sans paniquer (c'est vrai quoi, ils sont juste perdus au beau milieu de l'Atlantique sur une île non répertoriée, sans réserve de nourriture ou de médicaments et traqués par un Monstre). Les optimistes sont étendus sur la plage et profitent du soleil des tropiques pour bronzer. Puisqu'il y a des fous qui payent une fortune pour s'offrir des plages privées, autant profiter de la situation gratuitement (et puisqu'ils vont mourir, autant mourir bronzé).

Lorie vient étendre sa serviette à côté de Marie. La chanteuse ne porte qu'un étroit bikini deux pièces (que Mulden observe avec ses jumelles, juste au cas où un extra-terrestre s'y dissimulerait).

Alors, il est pour quand ce bébé ? demande Lorie.

Marie émerge de ses réflexions.

Hum…pardon1 ?

On dirait que vous en êtes au dix-huitième mois de grosse fesse…

Heu non…au _huitième_ mois de grossesse.

Ah ! J'étais pas loin2, se réjouit Canement. En tous cas, c'est beau de voir le fruit d'une puissante passion amoureuse.

Si j'en vois un jour, je vous le dirai…

FLASHBACK 15 mois avant

Les parents de Marie.

Marie, nous te présentons Joseph. C'est lui que tu vas épouser.

Quoi ! s'exclame la jeune fille. Non mais ça va pas la tête ! On est en France ! Au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Il n'y a plus de mariage arrangé.

C'est pas un mariage arrangé, ma fille. C'est un mariage forcé ! Il t'a acheté.

Mais c'est du délire ! On peut pas faire ça dans un pays civilisé comme la France.

Ben si.

…, rétorque Marie

C'est bon, en fais pas une affaire personnelle. Regarde les statistiques ! 10 000 mariages forcés par an, alors un de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?

Ca fait une différence pour moi ! En plus je le connais pas ce type…

Il est de la maison de David, répliquent les parents.

Il loge dans la vieille bâtisse en ruine au milieu du quartier ? Et alors ? Je vois pas ce que ça a d'impressionnant.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Oh c'est génial ! continue Lorie. Moi aussi j'aurai un enfant, un jour, quand j'aurai trouvé le véritable amour. Je le sais, je l'ai lu dans un magazine qui parlait de moi.

Vraiment ? demande Marie.

Et puis c'est super de vivre toutes les étapes. Le jour où tu sais que tu vas avoir un bébé, tu dois être au moins aussi heureuse que si t'apprenais que tu vas être mère !

Ouais, au moins…

Et c'est qui le père ?

Il n'a pas de père. Je l'ai porté, je vais le mettre au monde, je ne me le suis jamais expliqué…Et je me vois mal lui expliquer dans dix-huit ans, quand je le retrouverai dans un magasin de jouets, qu'il est le fruit de l'immaculée conception…

FLASHBACK 8 mois avant

Un ange arrive sur Terre. Il médite sur ses instructions et le protocole à appliquer.

Par quoi je commence ? « Bonjour », ça fait un peu formel. Mais « salut » ça fait carrément vulgaire. Faudrait que je trouve une formule qui fasse tendance et en même temps qui mette en confiance…Et que je surveille mon petit accent hébreu…

Puis il se téléporte (plus pour frimer que par flemme de marcher)

Dans l'appartement de Marie, une puissante lumière apparaît au milieu du salon. Les murs se mettent à trembler, le téléphone sonne, tous les appareils électriques s'affolent. Le fer à repasser tente de se jeter par la fenêtre, le sèche-cheveux se cache sous le lit, le réveil s'enferme dans les toilettes, la télévision veut appeler les pompiers mais le téléphone est occupé à raisonner le fer à repasser suicidaire. Les ampoules s'éteignent. Elles n'ont plus besoin d'agir puisque la Lumière est apparue dans le salon.

Marie tombe à genoux devant cette apparition. Une créature, d'une beauté parfaite, aux longues ailes blanches vient de se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

Réjouis-toi ! chante la créature ailée (un ange, tout le monde l'aura compris, sauf Mulden)

Pourquoi ? J'ai gagné au loto ? demande Marie (un peu cupide)

Heu…non…c'est beaucoup mieux…

Je suis sélectionnée pour une émission de télé ? Je vais jouer pour gagner de l'argent ? Ou je vais raconter ma vie pathétique dans une émission navrante ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre…(l'ange consulte son manuel d'ange annonciateur) Et je crois que t'étais pas censée répondre ça…

J'ai rien gagné en fait ! C'est une offre promotionnelle bidon c'est ça ? Vous me faîtes croire que c'est la fête et ensuite vous me vendez une baignoire trouée à 10 000 euros !

Je peux en placer une ! coupe l'ange. Pause Je disais donc…réjouis-toi comblée de grâce…

Non mais dis donc, reste poli ! Je suis pas grasse! Je te traite pas de grosse vache ailée moi ! Alors respect !

Heu pardon, répond l'envoyé céleste, en essayant de contrôler son accent hébreu (qui lui pose régulièrement des problèmes quand il essaie d'expliquer son origine divine, aux policiers qui contrôlent ses papiers). Je disais « comblée de grâce », ça veut dire que tu es heureuse et que tu reçois la grâce (ou un truc de ce genre).

Ah ok…, répond Marie qui fait semblant d'avoir compris.

Réjouis-toi comblée de grâce car le Seigneur est avec toi !

Qui ça ?

Ben le Seigneur ! Mon maître ! Celui qui a créé l'Univers ! Celui qui ouvre les mers, qui fait trembler la terre, qui jette des éclairs, qui se repose le septième jour. L'Etre ultime qui a tout créé en ce bas monde, y compris la série _Loust_ ! L'alpha et l'omega. Dieu !

Bah je veux bien…mais je crois pas en Dieu…, rétorque Marie sceptique.

Sois sans crainte Marie, répond calmement l'ange, car tu as trouvé grâce auprès de Dieu. Voici que tu enfanteras bientôt un enfant. Il sera grand et appelé fils du Très-Haut.

Pourquoi ?

Ben, parce qu'il est fils du très-haut.

Ah ok, comprend Marie.

Il règnera sur la maison de Jacob.

L'appartement de Jacob vous voulez dire. J'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il avait une maison.

Je parlais pas du Jacob de votre banlieue moisie.

Ah pardon, continue…

Heu, je sais plus en j'en étais. Heu ouais, tu seras bénie entre toutes les femmes et tout ça…

Je veux bien mais il est impossible que j'ai un enfant ! Mon mari est en prison depuis le lendemain de notre mariage (pour m'avoir tabassé) et je n'ai pas l'intention de le tromper (sinon il va me tuer en sortant de prison).

T'inquiètes pas ! Avec la technologie moderne tout est possible. L'esprit descendra sur toi et dans l'ombre il créera en ton sein un être divin…

Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes malade ! Sortez de chez moi !

Mais t'étais pas censée répondre ça…, achève l'ange déboussolé.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Ouais, répond Lorie sceptique. Pas de père. C'est le mensonge qu'on raconte à tous les gamins pour leur cacher que leur paternel est un alcoolique, un criminel, un fou, un lâche ou un prêtre.

Et il ne m'a pas échappé que vous portiez une alliance ! remarque Julie Lascaux qui s'immisce brusquement dans la conversation.

Oui j'ai été mariée…

Alors c'est l'enfant de ton mari, propose Lorie (dans un éclair de génie).

Non.

C'est donc le fils d'un autre, conclut Lascaux. Et comment a réagi le mari ?

Mal3 !

FLASHBACK 4 mois avant

Dans une sombre cellule de prison, un homme dort. Ses songes sont tourmentés. Il a appris que sa femme attendait un enfant. Sa femme ! Sa chose ! Sa propriété ! La garce l'a trompé avec le premier venu ! Joseph a donc ourdi le projet criminel de ne pas répudier son épouse en public, il va juste la torturer avant de la tuer.

Voyant que ça risque de dégénérer, l'ange vient lui parler en songe.

Joseph !

Mmmm…

Joseph ! Je te parle. Même si tu dors tu m'écoutes, intime l'ange.

Mais je rêvais que j'étais beau, riche et intelligent…

Laisse tomber les rêves. Je viens te parler de la réalité. Je suis un ange envoyé par Dieu qui te parle en songe alors tu peux me croire… c'est du sérieux !

Oui j'écoute.

Joseph, fils de David. Ne crains pas de retourner chez toi, vers ta femme, Marie. Car ce qui a été engendré…

Ca veut dire quoi engendré ? demande Joseph (qui n'a pas le dico en prison)

« Ce qui a été créé ». Ce qui a été engendré en elle vient de l'esprit saint !

C'est qui ce bâtard ! Je vais aller lui massacrer sa gueule !

C'est une entité abstraite, explique l'ange.

M'en fous, je vais lui arracher les yeux et le découper en morceaux.

Abstrait, ça veut dire que tu peux pas le toucher…

Malédiction ! s'exclame Joseph.

Marie enfantera un fils et tu l'appelleras du nom d'Emmanuel…

C'est quoi ce nom de tapette ? Je voulais l'appeler Moktar le barbare.

…Car c'est lui qui sauvera son peuple de ses péchés, achève l'ange sans se soucier du dernier commentaire. Tu as bien tout compris ?

Ouais, répondit Joseph. J'ai compris ! Je vais aller massacrer cette pute, puis j'irai buter ce bâtard d'esprit saint et après j'irai écouter le CD de Moktar.

J'ai pas l'impression que tu ais vraiment saisi le concept…donc on va passer à autre chose.

L'ange sort du rêve. Il choisit de se matérialiser dans le monde réel, dans cette sombre cellule de prison. La créature ailée attrape Joseph, le secoue pour le réveiller puis lui décoche une droite en plein visage. PAM ! Le prisonnier est projeté contre le mur, et s'y encastre avec la même violence que s'il avait heurté une voiture. Puis l'humain s'écroule à terre en protestant civilement…

Hé ! Espèce d'enculé ! Ces connards d'anges chrétiens sont censés être des pacifistes comme ces enfoirés de hippis !

L'ange lui envoie une série de coups de pieds dans les côtes. PUM ! PUM ! PUM ! PUM !

On est pas pacifiste, mais _pacifique_, nuance !

Subtile nuance qui tient dans l'épaisse semelle cloutée de la botte angélique.

Et si t'avais lu tes classiques, tu saurais que c'est nous que Dieu envoie pour détruire des villes païennes ou démolir les trucs à démolir. Maintenant, tu as intérêt à écouter, et à retenir ce que je vais te dire.

Ok ok !

L'ange le ramasse, il le soulève par le col, d'une seule main.

Joseph, fils de chien, tu retournes chez toi et tu ne touches plus jamais ta femme, Marie. Car ce qui a été engendré en elle vient de l'esprit saint. Elle enfantera un fils et tu l'appelleras du nom d'Emmanuel, car c'est lui qui sauvera son peuple de ses péchés.

Et si je l'appelais Jésus ?

POUFF !

Coup de boule.

Joseph tombe par terre, le nez pissant le sang.

Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, c'est tout, dit l'ange tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un halo aveuglant de lumière.

Tout ceci advint pour que s'accomplit cet oracle prophétique du Seigneur :

**Un élu naîtra, sans père mais plus puissant que tous les hommes, il détruira les sites et ramènera l'équilibre sur Internet.**

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Il a juré de me tuer mais la prison l'a, semble-t-il, calmé. A son retour le mois dernier, il m'a juste demandé d'avorter.

Au septième mois de grossesse ? note Julie. On voit bien que c'est un mec ton homme. Mais dis-moi ! Comment se fait-il que tu voyages alors que tu es proche du terme ? Est-ce que ton obstétricien et ton médium étaient d'accord ?

J'ai fui, répond mystérieusement Marie.

FLASHBACK 2 jours avant le crash

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toujours des bruitages de malade dans cette série

Voilà ! Voilà ! J'arrive !

Marie se précipite vers la porte et observe ses visiteurs à travers l'œil de bœuf.

Pousse-toi le bœuf.

Le bœuf qui tient lieu de porte se déplace. Pourquoi y a-t-il un bœuf en guise de porte ? J'en sais rien. C'est l'ange qui a voulu refaire la déco. Il amené un âne pour faire la table et un agneau pour la table de chevet. On se croirait dans une étable.

Les visiteurs sont quatre robots armés de canons laser (et autres armes létales aussi mortelles que les discours de Rousseau). Leur chef demande d'une voix de synthèse :

Sarah Connor ?

Euh non…moi c'est Marie tout court.

On vous tient !

Le droïd a feinté, comme un footballeur italien, pour obliger Marie à dévoiler sa véritable identité (parce que c'est dur pour un robot-assassin de retrouver UNE femme seule, enceinte, au vingt-et-unième siècle).La machine lève son arme. Si elle pouvait avoir l'air triomphant, elle l'aurait, mais comme elle peut pas, elle l'a pas.

Ouvrez le feu !

Non attendez ! crie l'ange qui vient de surgir du néant. Vous n'êtes pas censé être à cette époque. L'Elu n'affrontera les machines que dans vingt ans. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Nous venons du futur. Nous allons tuer le chef des humains avant qu'il naisse pour assurer notre domination dans le futur.

Ha !Ha !Ha ! rit l'ange. Mais c'est nul comme plan. Si vous tuez l'Elu dans la passé. Il sera mort dans l'avenir, de ce fait vous ne le connaîtrez pas, conséquemment les machines ne penseront pas à créer une machine à voyager dans le temps et vous ne viendrez jamais du futur pour le tuer, donc logiquement il sera vivant et tout recommencera…

Heu…heu…, dit le robot qui commence à surchauffer sérieusement. Vous essayez de m'embrouiller…qui êtes-vous ?

Un ange gardien, mon fils (ou ma fille si on compte que t'es une machine)

Ange ? Identification : Propagande religieuse. Je dois vous détruire. Ouvrez le feu.

Les quatre robots assassins se détournent de Marie pour viser l'ange. Ce dernier se contente d'ouvrir sa main. Une lumière aveuglante en surgit. Les machines de guerre sont projetées contre le mur et s'y encastrent violemment. Elles retombent sur le sol sous forme de pièces détachées. L'ange (qui adore encastrer les gens dans les murs) se retourne.

Hum…Marie. Je crois que pour votre sécurité, vous devez voyager un peu.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Vous avez fui…un danger plus grand que l'île ?

Oui mais, je ne sais pas si j'ai fui assez loin…

A quelques pas, abrités derrière un parasol (réalisé par Gyvère avec une tringle à rideaux, et le rideau moche qui allait avec), Palipatine et Rousseau ont entendu toute la conversation.

Tu penses à ce que je pense Jean-Jacques ?

Heu…ça va être dur. Descartes a dit « je pense donc je suis4 ». Donc si je pense ce que tu penses on peut en conclure que je suis…

Non. Je voulais dire : est-ce que tu devines à quoi je pense ?

Ahhh…vous pensez à la prophétie de celui qui viendra équilibrer Internet. L'Elu. Vous pensez que ce serait cet enfant ?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que sa création reste un mystère.

Non. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est « mystère » tout court, rétorque Rousseau.

**Petite touche culturelle** ( pour montrer que même Descartes était plus fin que Rousseau) :

« La saignée c'est bien, mais elle peut tuer ceux qu'elle guérit.5 »

Ouais…en tous cas…si ce gamin est vraiment l'Elu, il ne doit rien arriver à la mère.

Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive quelque chose sur cette île ? demande naïvement J-J.

Franchement ? demande Palipatine, étonné par la bêtise de son acolyte.

Oui, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il y a un contingent de robots assassins qui est en train de débarquer sur la plage.

Il en arrive de partout. Des mécaniques sans âme, sans pitié, conçues pour tuer. Des droïds effilés, des baraqués, des armés, des entraînés , des programmés, des boulonnés, des licenciés, des désespérés, des déshérités, des articulés, des drogués, des benêts6… Certains en forme de roues arrivent en roulant. Ceux en forme de carré arrivent en caracolant. Les autres sont des losanges, des triangles, des chiligones, des poupées-Lorie. Les robots ont toutes les formes imaginables du vague insecte à l'aigle effilé (en passant par le lapin obèse des Carpates). Un millier de machines à tuer, parfaitement programmées débarquent sur la plage, avec un seul objectif : tuer la mère de l'élu pour assurer la domination des machines, et tuer Mulden (juste parce qu'il gonfle tout le monde), ce qui fait deux objectifs7.

Une pluie ardente de missiles assassins tombe du ciel. La plage se change rapidement en un champ de bataille. Les balles sifflent. Les chenilles écrasent le sable avec force. Les bips se font incessants. Un droïd, mal rasé, semble hésiter à tirer sur la foule désarmée.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends OQP ?

N'est-ce pas immoral de massacrer des innocents ? Je devrais vivre avec ce poids sur ma conscience toute ma vie. Vais-je passer du côté obscur ? Cette manière que nous avons de déchiqueter les humains, de torturer des victimes innocentes, de perpétrer des massacres n'est-elle le signe d'une profonde faiblesse ? Cette attitude est peut-être l'expression impuissante d'une frustration liée à notre enfance ?

Les 999 autres robots, qui ont déjà subi une psychanalyse pour stabiliser leur agressivité émotionnelle, continuent de tirer sur les humains innocents qui fuient dans le plus total désordre.

Hum…grommelle Palipatine. C'est gênant mais pour faire la guerre, d'habitude, il faut être au moins deux8.Il faudrait peut-être que les humains se décident à contre-attaquer.

Ils agissent. Julie a compris le but des droïds. Elle attrape Marie et l'emmène se cacher dans les bois. En chemin, elle tire une balle sur un immense robot qui tente de leur barrer la route. Le projectile le coupe en deux. Ca lui apprendra à affronter une femme flic (qui doit prouver constamment qu'une femme peut être aussi efficace qu'un homme, d'où sa tendance à dégommer trois robots avec une seule balle).

Restent 997 robots sur la plage. Palipatine s'avance à leur rencontre. Il aimerait bien ne pas dévoiler ses super pouvoirs de gros méchant avant la fin du livre (parce qu'il devrait alors tuer tous les témoins, c'est-à-dire tout le monde).

Rendez-vous humains, grogne un des robots. Toute résistance est inutile.

Ca se discute, philosophe Rousseau. Qu'est-ce que l'inutile ? Qu'est-ce que l'utile ?

Chion to peï !

Nio fait un quadruple saut périlleux avant et atterrit entre les machines et le président. Il fait signe aux gens de se cacher. Le coréen a l'intention de se battre.

Seul contre une armée de droïds ? Cet exploit restera dans les annales, faîtes-moi confiance ! l'encourage Palipatine.

Les humains désertent la plage rapidement, laissant un unique homme affronter la menace. Devant lui, 997 canons sont pointés sur lui, prêts à cracher leur semence de mort. Comme l'humain reste immobile, les robots passent à l'action. Un déluge biblique de balles et de missiles fond sur le coréen désarmé.

Celui-ci observe calmement la situation, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et lève une main devant lui. Instantanément, toutes les balles, tous les missiles, toutes les tartes à la crème s'immobilisent sur place, comme si le temps avait été figé. Nio sourit. Il abaisse la main et tous les projectiles tombent au sol, désactivés. Puis le coréen sort de sa poche un objet.

FLASHBACK 2 heures avant

Marie. Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ?

Bien sûr, Mac Gyvère. Que puis-je faire ?

Le technicien officiel du camp de rescapé a rassemblé des feuilles de palmier et des trombones.

Vous me tenez cette ficelle pendant que j'assemble les composants.

Une heure plus tard. L'objet est terminé.

Et c'est quoi exactement ? demande Marie.

Une bombe à neutrons. Elle ne détruit que les systèmes électriques, pas les biologiques. Si jamais l'île nous envoie des robots hostiles on pourra répondre.

Merci…, dit Marie.

De quoi ?

De m'avoir permis de travailler, de me sentir utile. Ici j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'agite pour notre survie sauf moi.

Ah ben…si c'est du travail que vous voulez, il faudrait refaire toute la plomberie de la centrale hydro-électrique que j'ai bâti ce matin…

Non, finalement travailler n'est pas nécessaire, au revoir.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Nio active la bombe à neutrons et la jette sur le sable. Les machines n'ont pas le temps de fuir. Une onde bleue d'énergie apparaît au cœur de l'armée et explose dans toutes les directions à la fois. La vague électromagnétique balaye tous les droïds assassins, comme un gamin de mille ans qui soufflerait les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire. En un instant, l'invincible armée venue du futur est transformée en collection de boîtes de conserve…que Mac Gyvère s'empresse de démonter pour récupérer les composants.

A la lisière de la forêt, Maradoninho serre son bras droit avec oune élastique. Puis il sort oune seringue, remplie d'oune épais liquide visqueux jaunâtre, et se la plante. Les anabolisants se répandent dans son système sanguin via le sang. Ses muscles atrophiés se remettent à gonfler au bout de quelques minutes. Il sera encore oune surhomme pendant quelques heures.

Dans la jungle, Peter a fini de construire sa propre cabane. Il cache son costume de super-héros dans un super-placard, puis range la lettre (qu'il lit tout le temps en ayant l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un) dans sa table de chevet. Après quoi, il sort dehors. Parking installe une clôture tout autour de son jardin. Enfin il déclare à tous : « ceci est à moi » et les gens le croient. Tous sauf un. Un malade qui arrache les pieux en hurlant à la foule :

Gardez-vous d'écouter cet imposteur !

Ca veut dire quoi ?

N'écoutez pas ce type !

Alors pourquoi tu nous dis pas « n'écoutez pas ce type » ?

Ok. N'écoutez pas cet imposteur !

C'est qui l'imposteur ? demande Peter Parking.

Toi ! répond un Rousseau accusateur.

Quoi ? Tu sous-entends que Peter Parking n'est pas ma véritable identité ? Que je suis en réalité un super-héros doté de super-pouvoirs, qui met un super costume quand il faut sauver des gens ?

Heu non…je disais juste que t'es un imposteur quand tu te prétends propriétaire de quelque chose, parce qu'en réalité tu ne l'es pas.

Haaa…, répond Peter soulagé que personne ne soupçonne son identité secrète (à part la totalité des lecteurs bien sûr)

Je reprends donc. N'écoutez pas cet imposteur ! Vous êtes perdus…

Oui on avait remarqué qu'on était perdu au milieu de nulle part, tu nous fais pas avancer là.

Mais laissez-moi finir ! Je fais des phrases de ouf et personne ne les entend.

Vas-y ! Vas-y ! On t'écoute.

Vous êtes perdus, si vous oubliez que les fruits sont à tous, et que la terre n'est à personne9.

Silence.

Wah ! Comment c'est beau !

T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Heu…oui, ment le philosophe. Donc pour conclure, Peter tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de propriété privée.

Désolé mais je suis américain. Chez nous, il y a des droits inaliénables. Et dès qu'un étranger touche à nos affaires on a le droit de lui tirer dessus donc…

POUFF !

Coup de boule.

Rousseau tombe au sol et roule plusieurs fois. Il laisse une traînée sanglante derrière lui. Peter se prépare à poursuivre le combat quand…

POUET ! POUET !

On entend un camion trente-trois tonnes (avec un klaxon minable) qui arrive à toute allure.

Manque de chance ! Deux gamins sourds sont en train de jouer sur la route (que Mac Gyvère a fait avec le bitume de la dernière marée noire). Ils n'entendent pas le monstrueux véhicule qui leur fonce dessus (et qui songe pas une seconde à freiner).

Vite. Peter fonce dans sa cabane et attrape son costume rouge et bleu. Puis il court chercher une cabine téléphonique. Malheureusement, Mac n'a pas fini de l'installer.

Dépêche !

Oh ça va. Faut juste que je raccorde les dix-huit fils entre eux.

POUET ! POUET !

La camion n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres des enfants.

Voilà. La cabine est prête.

Merci, crie Peter en le poussant.

Il s'enferme dans la cabine, met son costume et ressort aussi sec.

Ben oui, j'allais pas me mouiller dans une cabine, rétorque Peter.

POUET ! POUET !

Un mètre !

Parking saute dans les airs, lance une sorte de corde blanche, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un fil d'araignée, et se balance. Il attrape les deux enfants un centième de seconde avant le passage du camion et les dépose en lieu sûr de l'autre côté de la route.

Non mais c'est qui le con qui conduit cet engin ? Et d'où il sort ?

Le camion s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin dans un crissement de pneus strident. Un odeur de caoutchouc brûlé emplit l'air. La portière s'ouvre et une brute épaisse surgit de l'habitacle. Une tonne de muscles, six mètres de haut, une tête immense remplie de dents acérées comme des poignards, des pattes de tyrannosaure, un tatouage « Fuck you ». C'est le Monstre qui revient avec un nouveau look de rebelle.

D'accord ! Filons ! décide Peter.

Tandis que la créature infernale poursuit notre héros, à l'aide de son véhicule hautement polluant, un autre groupe de héros tire les conclusions de sa première quête.

La batterie me semble en bon état, dit Dana. En revanche, une partie du circuit radio a été détruite. Je ne sais pas si on pourra un jour la réparer.

Fais voir, demande Mac Gyvère en mâchonnant un chewin-gum. Hum…Huhum…je vois.

On sait bien que t'es pas aveugle, blague Mulden (ha ! ha ! Rires enregistrés)

Mmmm…j'entends…

Mac crache son chewin-gum et s'en sert pour raccorder deux fils.

Voilà. Ca marche.

Ah bon ? demande Mulden crédule (il ne voit pas les pieds du circuit avancer).

Ca fonctionne je veux dire.

Mac saisit la poignée du combiné du machin dont on se sert pour parler.

Allô ! Allô ! Ici les rescapés du vol 816 à destination de Paris. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

Oui moi, répond Mulden.

C'est pas à toi que je parle.

CCCRRRCHHHHCCRRRCHHCHH, commente la radio.

Quelque chose ne va pas, comprend Dana.

Oh chichi toniniwa ? demande Nio en leur tendant des coquillages.

Non merci le jaune, dit Fox. Tu vois bien que c'est du matériel compliqué. On est pas en train de troquer des coquillages.

En fait, je crois qu'il nous apporte à manger, réalise Mac Gyvère. Merci mon ami. Thank you, Gracias, Aligato !

Où t'as vu du gâteau?

Fox, s'il te plait, ne dis rien pendant une minute.

Nio continue son œuvre. Il a collecté des coquillages comestibles et les distribue maintenant aux survivants. Ceux-ci sont réticents au début, surtout parce qu'un des coquillages a vomi un litre de pétrole sur Lascaux, mais ils en ont marre de ne manger que des barres de chocolat.

C'est un problème de portée, explique Mac. Ca peut être résolu. On va monter sur le plus haut sommet de l'île. J'installerai un amplificateur et on retentera un appel au secours. Par contre, la batterie est faible. Je vais couper la radio en attendant d'avoir atteint l'objectif.

Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ? demande Dana.

Non docteur je crois que vous avez encore des clients ici.

Où ça ?

Sur la plage où l'avion s'est crashé, un homme continue de se plaindre depuis hier.

Hé ! Les mecs ! Un bout de métal m'a transpercé, je suis cloué au tronc. Je peux plus bouger, venez m'aider ! Docteur, au secours !

Ah lui ! se souvient Dana. Je vais aller le voir.

Moi je peux venir, rebondit Mulden.

Oui mais… je préfère que tu te reposes, invente Gyvère. Je vais plutôt demander à Nio.

Hem…puis-je me joindre à vous jeunes gens ? J'ai fait de l'escalade dans ma jeunesse.

Bien sûr président Palipatine

Merci (ce sera une nouvelle occasion de comploter)

Sur la plage, Rousseau a étalé devant lui une multitude de petites cartes à jouer. Il s'amuse à les classer par couleur et par ordre décroissant. Un enfant a observé son manège. Intrigué le petit s'approche. Jean-Jacques continue comme si de rien n'était…

Tu fais une réussite ? demande l'enfant.

Non, c'est mieux que les échecs. Je suis en train de classer mes cartes à collectionner. Tu connais les cartes Yugi-Duel-Magic-Master-Collector (YDMMC) ?

Non, répond le petit en secouant la tête.

Ca se joue à deux. C'est la lutte du bien contre le mal. C'est le plus ancien jeu de l'humanité. Bien qu'il n'ait été mis en vente qu'en 1990…on raconte que dans l'Egypte ancienne, des prêtres s'affrontaient déjà avec des tablettes de pierres d'un mètre de haut.

Comment ils faisaient pour les mettre dans leur poche ?

Ils avaient de grandes poches. Quoiqu'il en soit, on retrouve des traces de ce jeu dans toutes les civilisations antiques, même sur l'Atlantide, c'est pourquoi les vendeurs peuvent raisonnablement exiger dix euros par carte (soixante cartes par paquet).

Ah…

Donc va chercher l'argent qu'il te reste. Je t'assure que c'est pas une arnaque…

Dans la jungle tropicale de l'île, trois hommes avancent. Mac Gyvère ouvre la marche, il tranche dans l'épais branchage avec son coupe-coupe (un essuie-glace de l'avion qu'il a aiguisé). Nio, toujours chaussé de ses lunettes de soleil, porte sur son dos la quasi totalité des bagages mais il ne peine pas. Palipatine est censé regarder la carte pour guider l'équipe mais ils ont pas de carte. En plus, il se demande comment fait Nio pour se chausser de lunettes. Avec des chaussures c'est compréhensible, mais avec des lunettes, il voit vraiment pas comment on fait.

Soudain, un bruit dans les fourrés ! Les fougères s'agitent tout autour d'eux. Des bruits étranges se font entendre, des battements réguliers, qui vont en ralentissant. C'est une fin de course. Quelqu'un vient dans leur direction.

Quelque chose approche ! Ca vient droit sur nous !

Tous sont tentés de fuir un moment puis ils se rappellent qu'ils ont emporté des fusils (que Mac a récupéré en démontant les droïds assassins du futur). Mac, Nio et Palpatine sortent leurs armes. Ils mettent en joue le coin des branchages qui bouge le plus.

Viens le monstre…on va pas te faire de mal…en fait si, un petit peu…menace Gyvère.

OH ki TCHI TI ON PONG ! s'enflamme Nio.

Comme c'est excitant. Ca me rappelle les manifestations du printemps quand je tirai sur la foule depuis mon balcon, se rappelle Palipatine.

Dans l'ombre du sous-bois une silhouette approche. Quel monstre horrible l'île a-t-elle envoyé cette fois ? Est-ce un dinosaure préhistorique ? Un robot venu du futur ? Un animateur déguisé ? Un prof acariâtre ? Une horde de loups-zombies, ou pire, des jeunes de Clichy ?

Ho ! Ho !Ho ! rit le nouveau-venu.

Les trois humains braquent leur fusil dans sa direction. C'est un ours en peluche géant !

Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Bonjour les enfants ! Est-ce que le marchand de sable est déjà passé ?

Arggh ! s'étrangle Palipatine. C'est Nounours ! Fuyez ! Il est trop fort pour les êtres de ce monde !

Est-ce déjà la fin pour nos trois explorateurs ? Sortiront-ils vivants de cette rencontre avec le troisième type (la Créature et le robot étant les deux premiers types) ? Le fils de Marie est-il un garçon ou une fille ? Les 35 heures sont-elles en application sur l'île ? Pourquoi les enfants oublient toujours de ranger leur chambre ? Pourquoi les briques de jus de raisin sont-elles remplies à ras-bord ? Pour qu'on en foute partout quand on les ouvre ?

Toutes les réponses, dans les prochains chapitres.

1 Pardon, en français « pardon ». Du latin pardonnius qui signifiait « dans un mois », en hommage au dieu romain Pardonnius qui pardonnait à ses ennemis un mois après les avoir tués (ce qui leur faisait une belle jambe)

2 Loin, du grec lonois qui signifie « pas proche ».

3 Nous présentons nos excuses au lecteur attentif qui aura remarqué que l'auteur, dans une crise aigüe de schizophrénie, a écrit n'importe quoi en notes de bas de page, juste pour faire croire qu'il avait de la culture.

4 René Descartes, _Méditations métaphysiques_

5 René Descartes, in _Correspondance avec la princesse Elisabeth_

6 Piles vendues séparément

7 Nuls ! Ils savent même pas compter jusqu'à deux les robots du futur.

8 S'il n'y a qu'un camp qui se bat, le terme politique dans notre jargon pour désigner ça c'est un « massacre ». (Note de Palipatine)

9 _Discours sur l'origine et les fondements de l'inégalité parmi les hommes_, J-J Rousseau


	4. episode julie

Episode 3

_Trois femmes et des dolmens par un soir d'été_

Où est-elle ?

Elle s'enfonce dans les eaux agitées de la mer. Elle ne peut plus respirer. Autour d'elle, tout est rouge, comme si une mare de sang l'emprisonnait. Elle chute. L'Océan l'entraîne vers le fond. Tout est lourd. Elle ne peut plus bouger. Ses mouvements ralentissent. Le décor vire progressivement du rouge au noir puis tout s'éteint. Réveil !

Julie Lascaux se réveille en sueur dans sa tente. Tremblante, elle cherche à retrouver son souffle. Encore ce rêve. Ce rêve qu'elle fait depuis toute petite et qui revient, de plus en plus fréquemment. Et à chaque fois, l'histoire lui semble davantage réelle, comme si elle l'avait vécu…il y a longtemps…la semaine dernière…

Dans la jungle tropicale, le trio d'explorateurs a réussi à fuir la menace. Mac s'arrête, essoufflé, et dévisse sa gourde. Nio et Palipatine l'imitent. Bizarrement ils ne sont pas fatigués, mais Gyvère ne le remarque pas. Il boit quelques gorgées.

Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un ours, répond Palipatine. Mais pas n'importe quel ours.

Mais depuis quand trouve-t-on des ours en peluche vivants dans la jungle ? s'interroge Mac.

Depuis dix minutes environ.

Gyvère s'interrompt. Devant lui se dresse une flèche rocheuse.

Regardez ! Dans notre hâte, nous nous sommes rapprochés du plus haut sommet de l'île.

Il faudrait le nommer, pour les cartes, propose Palipatine.

C'est vrai. Nous l'appellerons Mont Espoir, propose Mac, poète entre deux réparations.

Je trouve que Mont Désespoir irait mieux avec le reste.

Justement ! Entre le territoire sombre, la bouche des Enfers, le fleuve de la mort, la prairie de la désolation, la tente de Mulden, la forêt maudite, le cimetière hanté, la carlingue d'avion déchiquetée, le pays des mort-vivants, le Tartare, la caverne démoniaque, la trappe maléfique et la route des ténèbres…je sens un manque d'optimisme flagrant, le sentiment qu'on va tous mourir ici et ce serait moyennement cool voire médiocre.

D'accord Mont Espoir, griffonne Palipatine sur la nappe qui sert de carte. Et il est situé dans la direction (regarde la boussole) nord-sud-est-ouest par rapport au camp.

Les humains marchent encore quelques deux mille mètres.

Vous avez vu ça ?! s'exclame Mac. On a mis qu'une ligne pour courir deux mille mètres. Je vais m'inscrire aux jeux olympiques dès mon retour…

Les rescapés touchent au but. Devant eux se dresse le Mont « Espoir/Désespoir/Ne se prononce pas ». Une formation rocheuse effilée datant de l'ère Jurassique ou de la semaine dernière. 9000 mètres de haut, c'est haut, mais ça pourrait être pire.

J'ai amené des combinaisons de plongée et des bouteilles, annonce Mac.

Mais, dit Palipatine en fronçant un sourcil interrogateur. On va pas faire de plongée sous-marine.

Non. Les bouteilles c'est pour picoler quand on sera arrivé au sommet. Il nous faut d'abord entamer l'escalade.

Oui, reprend Palipatine. Puisque les escaliers sont en panne, je suggère qu'on prenne l'ascenseur.

Ki ji oh oh ! dit Nio en désignant les écriteaux.

Divers panneaux jonchent les murs du couloir menant à l'ascenseur.

Risque de mort ! Pas plus d'une personne à la fois ! On ne grignote pas pendant le trajet ! Attention à l'abominable homme des neiges ! Chien méchant ! Chalet d'hiver de la Créature ! Il n'y a pas de bunker secret en haut de la montagne, pas la peine de monter !

Je vais monter, déclare Mac. Vous deux, vous pouvez installer cet émetteur-relais en bas de la montagne. Si on obtient un signal feedback en haut de la montagne il transitera via le réseau jusqu'au camp. Et si vous comprenez rien à mon langage technique c'est normal… je suis intelligent, et pas vous.

Allez-y sans crainte, répond Palipatine. Et faîtes attention à la vitre transparente.

Quelle vitre ?

BENG !!!

Celle-là.

Mac monte dans l'ascenseur. Il n'y a que deux boutons. Haut et bas. Il teste tous les boutons jusqu'à découvrir celui qui l'emmènera au sommet de la montagne.

En bas, Palipatine complote dans l'ombre. Mais dans l'ombre on voit rien, et il faut qu'il branche ce foutu relais, donc il vient comploter en pleine lumière.

Alors dîtes-moi Nio, ça va ?

Yo ha.

Vous avez une fiancée vous ?

Yo ha.

Et par hasard…vous auriez pas fait un rêve où vous la voyez mourir brutalement ?

Noketena tcheï.

Je vois…mais il existe un moyen de la sauver. Autrefois existait un site, qui enseignait comment contrôler la vie…

Et la conversation continue sans qu'aucun des deux interlocuteurs ne réalise que l'autre ne comprend rien à ce qu'il dit.

En haut de la montagne, un vent violent souffle, soulevant des bourrasques de neige. Mac est déjà entièrement recouvert de givre. Il ne doit la vie sauve qu'à sa combinaison. Un yéti a bien essayé de lui vendre un parapluie mais il ne s'est pas laissé avoir. Gyvère avance à pas lents, ralenti par la couche neigeuse qui lui arrive jusqu'à la taille. Il gravit péniblement les derniers mètres qui le séparent du sommet. Puis il plante le drapeau américain (Mulden a parié que ça attirerait les martiens).

Ensuite, il se souvient de la radio. Mac déballe tout son matériel, malgré la tempête qui souffle rageusement (celle-ci n'ayant pas été vaccinée contre la rage). Il monte l'émetteur radio en un temps record puis commence à émettre (normal pour un émetteur).

Tout à coup PAAF !!!

Quelqu'un vient d'assommer brutalement l'innocent technicien. Le mystérieux agresseur en profite pour voler la radio. Il oublie derrière lui son tricorne mais ne s'en soucie pas. Personne ne le soupçonnera.

Mac Gyvère reste étendu dans la neige, à la merci du premier prédateur venu.

Au campement, Julie sent que quelque chose va mal. Son intuition lui souffle que le lait est resté trop longtemps sur le feu. Il va déborder. Vite. Elle attrape la casserole et la retire de la plaque chauffante.

FLASHBACK 1 mois avant

T'as pas peur que la casserole déborde ?

C'est bon je vais voir.

Le jeune et beau procureur de la République Sacha Touille, en peignoir, se hâte d'aller retirer le lait bouillant. Pendant ce temps, Julie Lascaux reste tranquillement au lit. Son amant revient.

Alors tu as réfléchi ?

A quoi ? demande Julie l'air innocente.

Je te donne un indice. La bague orné d'un diamant (qui m'a coûté une fortune cela dit en passant) que tu portes au doigt.

Ahhh le mariage… (encore un truc de mec)

Oui ! Ca fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble. On vit ensemble. Faudrait peut-être savoir où on va…

Oui je vois bien Sacha mais tu vois…je ne connais ni mon père ni ma mère ni mon grand-père ni ma grand-mère ni la femme du boulanger…je ne sais pas d'où je viens…en plus il paraît que je viens d'une île maudite…et pas ce soir j'ai la migraine, même si on est le matin…bref tu comprends…

Non, pas du tout.

Tant que je ne saurai pas d'où je viens, je ne pourrais pas m'engager sérieusement dans quelque chose.

Ah ouais ? Quand tu t'es engagée dans la police t'as pas attendu. Quand t'es venue coucher avec moi t'as pas attendu. Quand t'as acheté notre super maison à crédit, t'as pas attendu. Quand tu t'es convertie à l'arianisme, t'as pas attendu. Il y a seulement la fois où t'as pris le bus que je t'ai vu attendre (parce que les bus sont toujours en retard).

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Tout le monde raconte que je ne suis pas française. Lors d'une tempête, un bateau accosta sur une île inconnue. Quelqu'un trouva mon berceau abandonné sur la plage et l'emmena à l'orphelinat le plus proche. D'après les témoignages dont j'ai hérité, cette île d'où je viens pourrait très bien être cette île, sur laquelle nous avons échoué.

Vous comprenez vieille femme ? demande Julie à une vieille femme.

Moi je comprends surtout une chose. Depuis que tu es revenu sur l'île, la mort rôde. Tu as ramené avec toi la chaos et la désolation !!

Quoi ? Mais…vous n'en savez rien. On est tous arrivés en même temps. Et il y avait des monstres avant que l'avion ne se crashe !! tempête Julie.

Euh oui…en effet…mais on aimerait bien pendre quelqu'un en public pour expier la terreur collective…voyez…une sorte de bouc émissaire…et une conne dans votre genre ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant je crois que vous avez une promesse à tenir.

Je ne me rappelle pas…

Alors suivez bien ce flashback.

FLASHBACK Les deux dernières semaines

Julie harcèle la vieille femme chez elle.

Ecoutez ! Je sais que c'est vous qui vous êtes occupée de mon dossier lors de mon adoption. Vous devez me dire qui sont mes vrais parents.

Vos « vrais » parents sont ceux qui vous ont élevée, pas ceux qui vous ont abandonnée.

M'en fous ! Moi je veux savoir qui sont mes ancêtres biologiques.

Techniquement on descend tous des singes…

Julie harcèle la vieille femme à son club de bridge.

Vous devez me dire qui sont mes parents. Sinon je vous colle une garde à vue.

Laisse tomber j'ai déjà un garde-malade…

Julie la harcèle au marché.

Donnez-moi un nom. Voire deux !

Faîtes-moi confiance. Ce secret pourrait vous détruire. Vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

Mais si je veux le savoir, puisque j'arrête pas de te suivre.

Ah, je croyais que c'était juste pour le plaisir de m'embêter…

Julie la combat jusque dans les magasins de vêtements.

Donnez-moi cette jupe. Elle ira mieux sur moi que sur vous.

Nan ! Je l'ai vu la première !!

Julie la poursuit jusque dans l'avion (vol 816 pour Paris)

Vous devez me dire qui sont mes véritables parents.

Bon écoutez…Je ne vous le révèlerai jamais à moins que…

A moins que quoi ?

A moins que cet avion ne s'écrase sur l'île dont vous êtes originaire et que nous survivions toutes les deux.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Alors !!!!!!!!!!

Très bien, je vais vous le dire…admet la vieille femme.

Subitement le Monstre de l'île surgit de la forêt et se rue à toute allure vers les deux humaines. Visiblement il est payé pour tuer les gens qui révèlent trop vite les secrets.

Vite ! hurle Julie. Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous savez avant que ce Monstre ne vous dévore.

Mais…je sais rien…Le marin qui a trouvé votre berceau n'a jamais rencontré vos géniteurs. Comme il n'y avait pas d'identifiant sur vous, on a marqué « parents inconnus » dans le dossier.

Mais pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?! crie Lascaux, presque hystérique.

Pour vous faire marcher ! On a fait des paris avec les copines du club sur le temps que vous tiendriez.

CHCROUPT !!

Les mâchoires d'acier viennent de se refermer.

Une comique en moins.

Le Monstre s'en va à pas lents, délaissant une Julie effondrée.

Oh mon Dieu…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Réponse dans le flashback suivant !

FLASHBACK 20 minutes avant le crash

Bon écoutez, dit la vieille femme. Je ne vous le révèlerai jamais à moins que…

A moins que quoi ?

A moins que cet avion ne s'écrase sur l'île dont vous êtes originaire et que nous survivions toutes les deux.

Mais c'est impossible…

Julie s'éloigne rapidement et s'assoit rageusement dans son siège. C'est fini ! Cette tête de mule n'acceptera jamais de parler. Elle ne connaîtra jamais…

Tiens ! On dirait que l'avion est en train de survoler une île ! Pourtant, elle n'est indiquée sur aucune carte.

Mademoiselle !

Une voix la tire de ses réflexions. C'est le président Palipatine, en personne, qui lui parle.

Qu'y a-t-il président ?

J'ai fini de lire tous les magasines que j'avais emmené. Puis-je échanger les miens contre les vôtres ?

Bien sûr.

Julie lui donne ses revues féminines et en échange elle reçoit un étrange manuel technique « Comment saboter les moteurs d'un avion en plein vol avec seulement une perceuse ? »

Vous avez remarqué ? demande Palipatine. On survole une île inconnue et en plus un passager a oublié sa perceuse dans les toilettes, juste à côté de la salle des moteurs.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

_Peu importe ! Je suis un policier ! Je dois maintenant me comporter en policier. _

Julie va voir Mulden.

En tant qu'agent du FBI, vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez vous bouger le train ?

Quoi ? Où ça un train ?

Je veux dire que vous devriez enquêter sur tous les meurtres qui ont eu lieu depuis notre arrivée. Le pilote ! Et tous ces innocents !

Ben…c'est-à-dire que mon principal suspect est un monstre de six mètres de haut…je sais pas encore s'il pourra être jugé comme un animal ou un homme…

C'est ridicule ! le réprimande Lascaux. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'à chaque meurtre, un menhir se met à saigner.

Un menhir sanglant ? Où ça ?

Dans la clairière où 48 menhirs sont alignés en rond. Vous avez vraiment l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un hasard ?

Non en effet. Les extra-terrestres doivent être derrière tout ça. Je vais enquêter…juste après ma sieste.

Merci inspecteur, je savais que vous me comprendriez. Vous n'êtes pas comme mon balourd de fiancé, procureur de la république, qui m'aurait dit de ne pas enquêter sur cette affaire. Comme quoi j'aurais pu être influencé par mes sentiments personnels…n'importe quoi…Si ça se trouve il dort à l'heure qu'il est !

ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, répond Mulden.

Mon fiancé est un vrai salaud, possessif, conservateur, coincé, lourd, jaloux. Une fois il m'a obligé à reboutonner ma chemise ouverte sous prétexte qu'il neigeait. Il m'oblige à mettre un chapeau pour cacher mes cheveux, pendant les canicules. C'est limite s'il me fait pas porter le voile et le chat d'or ! Il m'interdit de mettre des mini-jupes qui font moins de quinze centimètres. Il m'interdit de mettre des vêtements transparents quand je vais travailler en banlieue. S'il était là, je suis sûr qu'il m'interdirait de me balader en string sur la plage devant le Monstre.

Zzzzzzzz

D'accord je vais interroger les suspects. Si ce Monstre est capable de conduire un camion, c'est probablement quelqu'un qui porte un costume.

Sur la plage où l'avion s'est crashé, Dana examine un homme, cloué à un arbre par un morceau de métal qui le transperce.

Hum…ne vous affolez surtout pas si je vous dis que vous êtes condamné.

D'accord, répond bravement l'homme.

Vous êtes condamné !!

Quoi ?!! Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?! Mais je vais mourir !!!

En réalité. Cette immense écharde métallique a complètement traversé vos tissus : les muscles, les os, les poumons, l'intestin, la colonne vertébrale, la peau…et plein de trucs qui portent un nom latin…

Et alors ?

Si on l'enlève, vous allez vous effondrer sur le champ.

Mais je vais mourir alors…

Non. Au moment de l'impact le métal était bouillant. Les contours de la plaie ont été cautérisés instantanément, un peu comme si vous aviez pris un coup de laser.

Julie arrive sur les lieux.

Est-ce que je pourrais l'interroger ?

Je ne sais pas, il est encore faible, répond le docteur. Faudrait éviter de le…

D'accord.

Lascaux approche et secoue le malheureux.

Tu vas parler !! Tu vas parler !! Tu vas avouer !!!

Quoi ?

La policière lui plante un projecteur 2000 watts dans les yeux.

Tes complices ont déjà tout balancé ! Et ils t'ont désigné comme le cerveau alors avoue !!!

Mais quoi ?

Julie lui colle son revolver contre la tempe.

T'étais où le premier soir après le crash?

Ici.

Et quand on a retrouvé le pilote ?

Ici.

Et quand un camion a failli écraser deux gamins ?

Ici.

Et quand le Monstre a dévoré la vieille femme ?

Là.

Haha !! Tu ne sais plus très bien. Ici ou là ? La vérité est-elle ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que t'as mangé à midi ? Quelqu'un peut en témoigner ? Non ! Tu t'embrouilles…Pourquoi t'es parti papa ? C'est quoi ton alibi ?

Allons allons commandant, intervient Dana. Vous voyez bien que vous le fatiguez…vous devriez boire une bonne soupe pleine de somnifères.

Non je continuerai jusqu'à…

C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'avoue !! hurle le malheureux. C'est moi qui dirige le trafic de drogue sur Paris depuis un an. Mais je voulais pas !! Au début c'était juste pour gagner de l'argent malhonnêtement sans me fatiguer. Quand j'ai vu que tous les drogués finissaient à l'hôpital psychiatrique, en prison ou à la morgue, j'ai pas compris qu'il y avait un lien avec la drogue. Je suis pas responsable de toutes ces vies détruites…c'est…c'est la faute des médecins qui ont oublié de dire que c'était dangereux…

Ils l'ont dit, réplique Dana. Bon finalement je crois que je vais vous laisser là, sans surveillance, avec Julie…

Deux heures (et quelques coups bien placés) plus tard. Lascaux poursuit son enquête. Bizarrement, il y a quatre puissantes familles qui se sont installées sur l'île depuis au moins…3 jours (depuis le crash en fait). Plus étrange encore, les victimes proviennent toutes de ces quatre familles.

Julie pénètre dans la demeure familiale des Vieuxbof. Une immense propriété de 2000 mètres carrés (où on voudrait passer l'été) entourée par des hectares de vignes.

Wah ! C'est grand chez vous.

Oui, répond le maître de maison Wilfried.

Et où avez-vous trouvé ça dans les décombres de l'avion ?

C'est Mac qui l'a bâti à partir des plans enregistrés dans mon ordinateur portable.

Hum. C'est amusant. Les quatre familles de l'île sont subitement devenues riches il y a trente ans, sans explication.

Et alors ? demande Wilfried.

Rien.

Comment ça rien ? Vous êtes en train d'insinuer quelque chose là !!! Ne mentez pas ! Je le lis dans vos yeux. Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il y a trente ans nous avons tiré des torpilles, par erreur, sur un bateau de pilleurs de banques et que nous avons ensuite subtilisé leur magot ?

Euh non…je pensais que vous aviez gagné au loto.

Ah oui, vous avez parfaitement raison, répond Wilfried.

Julie va ensuite à l'usine de porcelaine des Canement. En entrant elle se heurte à Lorie.

Oups ! Pardon madame la policière, s'excuse la jeune Canement.

Ce n'est rien. Mais dîtes-moi, que faisiez-vous chez les Canement jeune Canement ?

Ben c'est ma famille. Je vis ici, explique Lorie.

Ah…donc vous venez d'une famille riche, puissante et célèbre.

Oui, pourquoi ? C'est un crime ?

Oui…euh…je veux dire non. Mais en regardant la télé j'avais cru comprendre que vous veniez d'une famille pauvre/à problèmes/en prison et que vous étiez devenue championne de chant par votre seule volonté et votre talent.

Ouais, on a juste oublié de dire que mon père était le réalisateur, ma mère productrice, mon oncle pdg d'une boîte de disques, et qu'on m'avait payé des cours de chant.

Pourquoi ?

Il faut que les spectateurs puissent se reconnaître en moi. Qu'ils croient que n'importe qui peut gagner mon concours et devenir célèbre. On m'a inventé une histoire, comme ça t'as soixante millions de crétins qui bavent devant l'émission en croyant qu'ils pourraient être à ma place.1

Mais !!! Mais…cette méthode est géniale !! s'exclame Julie.

Ben oui. Comment croyez-vous que mon frère Moktar est devenu une star ?

Moktar le barbare ?!! L'interprète de « nique la police » ! De « j'aime pas la police » ! De « Aux chiottes la police » ! De « la police nique sa mer » ! Et de « la police en short à St-Tropez » !! Le chanteur qui a vendu le plus de disques l'année dernière.

Oui. Il s'appelait Jacques-Henri Canement et il a jamais rien foutu de sa vie. Donc on lui a trouvé un surnom (qui fasse davantage peur, c'était pas dur), un costume de racaille (pour faire croire aux jeunes que c'est une racaille), une multitude de jeunes femmes lascives à fortes poitrines déshabillées (pour qu'on regarde le clip) et un casier judiciaire (pour qu'il range ses affaires dedans, pendant la récré).

Julie, perturbée par tant de révélations, continue avec le château des De Beurrenoir.

Je cherche monsieur Beurrenoir.

De Beurrenoir, pour vous servir, répond le châtelain.

Ah, deux pour le prix d'un, j'ai de la chance. Pouvez-vous me dire si votre fils, la quatrième victime du Monstre, était bien votre fils ?

Oui.

Alors dîtes-le.

Oui mon fils était mon fils…

Très bien. Maintenant, est-ce que vous voyez un point commun entre toutes les victimes du sérial killer qui sévit sur l'île ?

Le châtelain réfléchit profondément.

Hum…non…à part le fait qu'ils étaient tous dans la même équipe de rugby qui a violé une innocente jeune fille, il y a dix ans, et l'a laissé pour morte…je vois pas !

D'accord. Merci monsieur.

En sortant du château, Julie a un choc.

Oh non !! Quelqu'un a crevé mes pneus, volé mes enjoliveurs, piqué l'auto-radio et mis le feu à ma voiture.

Puis elle réalise.

Mais au fait…j'ai pas de voiture

Julie interpelle un passant. C'est un homme de six mètres de haut, avec des pattes de tyrannosaure, une gueule immense remplie de crocs acérés. Il porte un imperméable et une casquette, ainsi personne, pas même les lecteurs n'ont réalisé que c'était le Monstre. La Créature tente de cacher précipitamment un auto-radio dans sa poche mais Julie est plus rapide.

Hep monsieur !!

Oui ?

Vous n'avez vu personne de bizarre rôder dans les parages, et en particulier autour de la voiture du châtelain. ?

Heu non…quoique, maintenant que vous m'y faîtes penser. Il y avait un jeune arabe, barbu, islamiste, en bande, avec un casier, qui tournait autour…

Merci de votre aide, vous pouvez circuler.

Tandis que Julie va interroger la quatrième maison qui vit dans une superbe famille, Mac Gyvère se réveille dans une grotte gelée, à 9000 mètres d'altitude. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux, les cligne pour chasser le givre qui s'est déposé sur ses paupières. Le technicien essaie d'aspirer de l'air. Le froid gèle ses poumons. Il expire. Sa buée se change aussitôt en glaçons, lesquels tombent dans un verre repli d'alcool.

Mac réalise qu'il est à l'envers. Ses pieds sont collés au plafond par une épaisse couche de glace. En-dessous de lui, défile un tapis roulant avec des verres. Visiblement, celui qui l'a capturé veut le transformer en machine à glaçons. Mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça. A quelques mètres de lui, Gyvère voit son couteau laser traîner dans la neige. Il pourrait l'atteindre s'il avait un bras de quatre mètres.

Des hurlements de bête féroce se font entendre. Une tête de dromadaire vole à travers la caverne, en laissant une giclée de sang frais derrière elle. Des pas inquiétants retentissent. Mac risque un œil vers l'entrée. On dirait bien que c'est la Créature de l'île. Elle porte une grosse fourrure blanche et un autoradio à la main.

Il faut fuir ! Et rapidement ! Notre héros essaye de s'étendre au maximum pour saisir son couteau laser mais il n'y parvient pas. Alors il se détend. Le seul moyen d'attirer son objet à lui serait d'utiliser la force (d'attraction) mais il n'a pas de trou noir sous la main. Il faut un nouveau plan. Trop tard ! Le Monstre l'a vu. La Créature se précipite vers l'humain avec la ferme intention de faire un « CHCROUPT !! » sonore.

Gyvère attrape sa ceinture. Il ouvre sa montre avec les dents. L'animal se rapproche. L'humain enroule un fil électrique qui pendouille de son pull autour de la ceinture métallique, et le branche sur les piles de la montre. Le courant électrique se répand instantanément et par effet d'induction la ceinture devient aimantée.

Le couteau laser est attiré par le champ magnétique. Il vole à travers la pièce. Mac s'en saisit, puis il détruit la gangue de glace qui le maintenait prisonnier. L'humain tombe à terre. Le Monstre n'est plus qu'à un mètre de lui, et l'arme de poing de Gyvère pourra à peine entailler son épaisse fourrure. Le technicien lui lance alors sa ceinture. La Créature l'attrape. Comme c'est un aimant super puissant, il attire tous les objets métalliques de la pièce. L'auto-radio, la télévision, le magnétoscope, le lecteur DVD, la chaîne hi-fi, l'ordinateur et la batterie de cuisine volent à travers la pièce et vont s'écraser sur la Créature qui se retrouve au sol, écrasée par le poids de ses larcins comme devrait l'être sa conscience.

Mac s'enfuit de la grotte. En bon héros américain (écossais), il pense à se retourner pour lancer un dernier sermon moraliste à son adversaire (histoire de l'achever).

Et pour ta gouverne, sale Monstre. Sache que le crime ne paie pas. Et quand il paie, tu dois payer des impôts dessus, du coup il te reste plus rien…

La ceinture aimantée est si puissante que tout le stock d'appareils volés (cachés dans la salle d'à côté) atterrissent également sur le Monstre : téléviseurs, montres, robots assassins, téléphones portables, imprimantes laser, scanners, webcams, appareils photos numériques et un camion de trente-trois tonnes.

Mac Gyvère redescend tranquillement de la montagne avec l'ascenseur. Il réalise avec effroi que quelqu'un a saboté son relai-radio. Au même moment, Lascaux a terminé ses interrogatoires. Elle va au bar pour reprendre des forces. L'inspectrice est désespérée. Elle a pratiquement interrogé toute l'île mais personne n'a été capable de lui fournir une piste. Julie essaie d'attraper son 78ème verre de vodka quand une main l'arrête. C'est Palipatine.

Allons inspectrice. Dans quel état je vous trouve ?

Dans l'Etat de Louisiane jamais ! Il y a que de l'eau2…

Vous ne devriez pas boire avant de conduire.

Il y a pas de voiture sur une île déserte…, répond-elle complètement bourrée.

Certes mais vous conduisez une enquête. Ho ! Ho ! Humour…

Ah oui l'enquête, elle est belle l'enquête…

Vous n'avez aucune piste. Aucun soupçon ?

Non. Rien de rien. Vous pourriez pas m'aider ?

Hélas mademoiselle, je n'y connais en rien en matière de crime, je n'ai jamais été policier. Il y a trente ans j'étais vendeur de torpilles. Il y a vingt ans, je me suis écrasé sur une île déserte semblable à celle-là. Tous les rescapés sont morts à part moi et un bébé. Du coup j'ai changé de carrière, je suis devenu entraîneur de rugby. Finalement je suis devenu un honnête politicien et un président populaire.

Dans une clairière, il fait sombre. L'obscurité de la nuit est troublée par la pâle lueur de la lune. Un faisceau de lampe torche court sur les 48 menhirs installés en cercle. Sur plusieurs d'entre eux, un nom a été gravé, et de ce nom coule une traînée de sang.

C'est comme dans cette légende celtique « Cuculin le chien du forgeron ». C'est l'histoire d'un guerrier invincible qui devient le chien du forgeron…euh non…c'est pas ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a que les extra-terrestres qui ont pu faire ça.

La lumière de la lampe électrique balaye encore quelques monolithes et Mulden s'interrompt brusquement. Il n'a pas rêvé. L'agent du FBI s'approche pour vérifier. Les noms et les symboles qui défilent sous ses yeux ne sont pas anodins.

**Fox Mulden**

**Dana Scoliose**

**Mac Gyvère**

**Nio**

**Julie Lascaux**

**Lorie Canement**

**Jean-Jacques Rousseau**

**Peter Parking**

**Marie Cochet**

**Maradoninho**

**Palipatine**

Tous ces noms ont un point commun. Ils ne sont pas celtiques. Une raison de plus de penser que les extra-terrestres ont organisé tout ça.

Qui a gravé ces noms sur les menhirs ? Le Monstre de l'île est-il un jeune délinquant ? Qui est le père de Julie ? Qui a assommé Mac Gyvère pour lui voler sa radio ? Qui est le plus salaud de tous les salauds de l'île ???

Si vous pensez que c'est Palipatine, tapez 1.

Si vous croyez que c'est Rousseau, tapez 2.

Si vous choisissez Bin Laden (parce que c'est un arabe), tapez 3.

Si vous pensez que c'est Julie Lascaux…

QUOI ??? hurle l'hystérique, ivre au dernier degré.

BING ! BANG ! PAFFF !!

…tapez pas !!

1 Suivant cette théorie commerciale, le personnage de Palipatine a été rajouté dans _Loust_ pour être sûr que tous les dictateurs/psychopathes de la planète achèteraient le livre.

2 Elle soigne aussi mal ses blagues que ses enquêtes.


	5. episode mulden

Episode **4**

_**La vérité est ailleurs, derrière le fast-food**_

FLASHBACK 21 ans avant

Le petit Mulden, trois ans, s'est levé. Il fait nuit. Fox avance dans les sombres couloirs de sa maison. Des bruits étranges proviennent de la chambre de sa sœur. Et pour couronner le tout un vaisseau spatial, de la forme d'une soucoupe à thé, illumine le jardin. Les voisins, croyant à une rave party, sont en train de danser sur la pelouse, sous les spots multicolores.

Mulden entre dans la chambre de sa grande sœur.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il, de sa petite voix.

Trois pieuvres géantes, vertes comme les épinards que Mulden déteste1, sont en train de ligoter Sarah Mulden.

Grande sœur ! crie l'enfant.

Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait chef ? demande l'un des extra-terrestres, coiffé d'un sombrero.

Le petit a l'air crédule. Dis-lui que c'est le Père Noël.

On est le Père Noël petit !!

Lâchez-la !! Espèces de sales mexicains !! hurle le petit Fox. Sinon mon père, il va tous vous exploser la gueule avec son bazooka.

Une des pieuvres vertes s'approche du garçon et le prend entre quatre-yeux, entre vingt-deux yeux ici…

T'as pas l'air de comprendre, petit, que l'humanité ne peut rien contre nous. Et tu sais pourquoi on se fait jamais avoir ?

Non, répond le jeune garçon (parce qu'il ne sait pas).

Un, le secret. Personne ne nous voit. Surtout quand je mets mon sombrero multicolore.

Et deux, parce que tous ceux qu'on kidnappe sont aussitôt relâchés, comme ça personne ne se rend compte de leur disparition, c'est pas génial ça ? Même des fois on les relâche avant même de les avoir kidnappés, comme ça le gars il se doute jamais de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Mais je vais le dire…

Toute résistance est inutile. Nous effaçons les preuves, les mémoires, les tableaux noirs, les taches de vinaigre, de chewin-gum, de sang, de coulis de framboise, de chocolat, bref on a la meilleure lessive de la galaxie.

Quand je serai grand, j'irai au FBI, et je vous poursuivrai, promet Fox.

Non. Nous allons disparaître de ta mémoire grâce à ce petit objet.

La pieuvre verte sort de sa ceinture un appareil photo avec flash multidirectionnel.

C'est tout ? C'est nul…ça efface vraiment la mémoire ? demande Mulden.

Seulement si t'appuies sur le bouton rouge.

Celui-là !

Le petit enfant attrape la télécommande, la tourne vers les pieuvres et appuie sur le bouton rouge.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je suis différent des autres. Depuis tout petit, je vois ce que les aveugles ne voient pas (c'est normal). Je connais la vérité, ou du moins un bout. Je sais qu'ils sont là. Parmi nous, ou au-dessus de nous, ou derrière le mur, ou dans la rue, ou au restaurant, ou dans la salle de bains ou dans les toilettes, en train de nous espionner. Ce sont les extra-terrestres…Ils peuvent prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Votre voisin. Votre professeur. Un vendeur de soucoupes volantes. Un petit chien. Un arbre !!

D'ailleurs je trouve que cet arbre me regarde bizarrement.

BZZZZZZZZZZZPRRTTRTRRTRR !!!

Mulden allume la tronçonneuse et découpe l'arbre en petits morceaux. Ca fera toujours du bois pour alimenter le feu ce soir. Comme ça les ET (extra-terrestres) ne pourront pas profiter de l'obscurité pour s'introduire dans le campement.

Fox revient au quartier général des rescapés. Il informe immédiatement Lascaux de ses découvertes.

Sur les 48 menhirs sont gravés des noms, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Les noms des 48 rescapés, comme s'il était prévu à l'avance que nous arriverions ici.

Je vois. Pour ma part, je n'ai trouvé aucune piste. Je vais attendre d'autres crimes…que l'assassin commette une erreur.

Heu…c'est vraiment efficace cette méthode ? demande Mulden.

Ben oui. Quand tout le monde sera mort, il y aura moins de suspects.

Ok. Informe les autres que je pars seul dans la jungle forestière pendant quelques jours pour faire de l'exploration.

Mais, tremble Julie. Sais-tu si tu reverras jamais le soleil ?

Non, je vais peut-être y rester mais…il y a des moments dans la vie d'un homme où il faut aller dans la jungle tropicale pour chasser de l'extra-terrestre.

Wah !! Mulden, qu'est-ce que tu es courageux !!

Julie l'agrippe et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Hé ! proteste mollement Fox, vingt secondes après. T'es pas fiancée à un type qui met les gens en prison ?

Si ! Mais on s'en fout…je l'aime pas…Si on parlait plutôt de nous !!

Ben…étant un héros américain viril, ça ne me gêne pas de me taper une fille par épisode mais sur l'île je devrais plutôt jouer le héros américain puritain qui ose pas faire un bisou à sa copine devant les caméras…

Viens jouer à ça sous ma tente.

Et là, cher lecteur, s'ensuit une longue série de scènes sexuelles particulièrement torrides et érotiques. Je vous jure, c'était vachement bien, il y avait plein de trucs, on voyait tout mais faut acheter un décodeur pour lire cette partie. Dommage !

Trois heures plus tard

Mulden débute sa quête. Dans son sac à dos il a emporté tout le nécessaire. De l'ail ? C'est nécessaire ? Oui, pour chasser les vampires. Mais j'ai pas vu de vampires dans l'île. Ben tu vois, c'est vachement efficace !

Il commence par longer la plage. L'agent spécial trébuche sur un câble, qui relie le fond de la mer au cercle des menhirs, et ne manque pas d'insulter les extra-terrestres qui ont posé ce piège sadique. Fox traverse les restes de l'avion. A quelques mètres de lui, un homme est cloué contre un arbre. Apparemment on lui a refait le portrait récemment, comme en témoigne une série de croûtes sur son visage tuméfié. Il bouge encore…

Hé…FBI !

Qui ça moi ? demande Mulden.

Tu vois un autre agent du FBI dans le coin ?

Fox regarde attentivement les environs avant de répondre :

Non.

Alors viens voir, j'ai à te parler. Je suis marshal…

Enchanté Marchal !! J'ai entendu dire que t'étais dealer…

Non, marshal, comme policier. J'étais chargé de surveiller plusieurs individus louches dans cet avion. Regarde dans la poche droite de ma veste.

Fox fouille la poche gauche du maréchal et en sort une feuille de papier qu'il lit à voix haute.

Pommes de terre, salade, détachant, engrais, préservatifs, huile d'olive…

Stop !! s'écrie le dealer. T'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange !!

Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclame Mulden, en regardant plus en détails le papier. Ethan n'est pas sur la liste !! Ce doit être un psychopathe infiltré dans notre camp pour kidnapper la femme enceinte !!

Heu…moi j'aurais plutôt dit que t'avais lu ma liste de course mais je suis vieux-jeu. Maintenant regarde dans la poche droite de ma veste.

Fox fouille à nouveau la poche gauche.

De l'autre côté !! indique le marshal.

L'agent du FBI obéit.

Tiens !! On dirait les posters que vous affichez dans les commissariats. Ils sont tous du groupe « A capturer mort ou vif » !! C'est trop cool. Je peux les ramener pour tapisser les murs de ma tente ?

Je crois pas que tu comprennes…Tu vois la valise rouge là-bas. Amène-là et ouvre-la.

Mulden s'exécute.

C'était celle de Julie Lascaux. Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il y a dedans.

Ben si, j'ai qu'à ouvrir.

Clac ! Clac ! Les deux sécurités sautent.

La valise s'ouvre et dévoile de nombreuse choses intéressantes. Plein de sous-vêtements en petite dentelle, un manuel technique « Comment saboter les moteurs d'un avion en plein vol avec seulement une perceuse ? », des paires de menottes, des armes, des munitions, des grenades, une bombe atomique en kit, un petit avion en plastique…

Très intéressant…, commente Mulden.

Méfiez-vous d'elle, répète le blessé. Cette femme est dangereuse. Elle a déjà esquinté trente policiers et le double de suspects.

Et vous la virez pas ?

Ben non. Elle nous aurait tapés…Donc attention !! Et évite de coucher avec elle parce qu'on la soupçonne d'avoir séduit plein de mecs, pour se faire de l'argent, dans sa jeunesse.

Aucun risque je suis pauvre. Sinon, vous ça va ?

On fait aller. J'aimerais bien que les secours arrivent…vous voulez pas m'achever avec une balle ? Je risque de choper un coup de soleil en restant là…

Plus tard. Les extra-terrestres ne sont plus sous contrôle. Personne ne peut les arrêter, mais moi je peux. Je vais les traquer dans la jungle.

Et si tu échoues ?

Il n'y aura pas de lendemain, ni de demain, ni de hier, ni de surlendemain pour les hommes. Et ne me dîtes pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose !! Je n'échouerai pas !! Je reviendrai !! Je le promets2.

Mulden avance depuis maintenant quatre heures. Dans cette jungle de bambous, les arbres se ressemblent tous. C'est d'un ennui mortel. Fox ne trouve aucune trace des extra-terrestres. Son œil de lynx n'a rien repéré de suspect. Les champs de blé de l'île forment des carrés parfaits. On y trouve aucun symbole ufologique. Dans les cercles d'herbe carbonisée (comme les traces que laissent les fusées) il ne remarque aucun ossement. Sur les écailles de trois mètres de large qui recouvrent un fossile, on ne voit aucune trace de fluide gluant ou de complot gouvernemental.

Mulden se dit que si les extra-terrestres sont sur l'île, ils sont trop bien cachés. Soudain il voit un panneau devant lui, portant une inscription étrange.

Fox palpe le panneau. Ce n'est ni du métal ni du bois. Une étrange mousse verte pousse dessus.

Ha ! De la mousse ! C'est pas naturel !! Je tiens une preuve irréfutable !

Dans la forêt, proche du campement. Un rescapé, habillé en jaune fluo pour passer inaperçu, se promène tout seul. Il est à la recherche de nourriture, mais c'est lui qui va servir de goûter. Au détour d'un fourré l'humain tombe sur un monstrueux alien vert doté d'une double mâchoire inquiétante. Brice ne peut contenir un sarcasme.

Attends ! Tu l'as trouvé où ton costume ? Dans les années 70 ?! Cassé !!

Kkkkkssssskkksssssssss, répond le visiteur (en faisant crisser ses dents).

Mulden, tu trouves pas ça un peu hasbeen de se déguiser en extra-terrestres vert à ton âge ? T'as pas l'impression d'avoir raté ta vie ? En plus, il est trop moche ton déguisement !! Comment je l'ai …Re-cassé !

Kkkkkssssskkksssssssss.

Ton cri enregistré. C'était censé faire peur ? Cassé ! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on voit la fermeture-éclair du…

L'humain ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a juste vu surgir devant lui une mâchoire garnie de quatre rangées de dents. Plus tard, au dîner, Brice ne se sent pas bien. Dana propose de l'ausculter. Elle lui fait passer une radio.

Mettez la station de musique classique, ça va vous calmer.

Le docteur remarque une étrange déformation au niveau du ventre, comme si un petit extra-terrestre s'était logé dans la victime, attendant son heure pour éclore.

PRRRROUFL !!!

L'extra-terrestre vient d'éclore, tout en projetant tout autour de lui des viscères humaines. Dana est recouverte de sang. Le petit monstre s'enfuit en courant dans la jungle.

Sale bête ! grogne le médecin agacé. Elle a filé avant que je ne l'autopsie. Tant pis, je vais me rebattre sur Brice.

Ho !! Mon Dieu !!! s'exclame Lorie en voyant Dana couverte de sang, et tenant un scalpel ensanglanté, devant le cadavre du rescapé. Je crois bien que t'as une tâche de sang sur ta veste. Ca partira jamais à la lessive !

Normal, répond Dana stoïque, on fait la lessive sans lessive, sur l'île.

La nuit, Mulden a du mal à dormir. Des centaines véhicules volants n'arrêtent pas de passer au-dessus de sa tente. De plus, des jeunes ont décidé de faire une fête à deux pas. Impossible de fermer l'œil. Mulden sort de sa tente, fait deux pas et se retrouve au milieu d'un bal masqué.

Les jeunes ne savent plus quoi faire pour se faire remarquer. Ils sont déguisés en robots, en cerveaux géants, en reptiles, en arbres mouvants, en tas de gelée intelligente, en monstres et tout un tas de créatures aux exosquelettes étranges. Un fêtard déguisé en petit homme gris, avec une grosse tête et des yeux noirs, s'approche de lui et commence à se moquer.

Ouais l'autre !! Il s'est déguisé en terrien pour venir à la conférence !! Tu t'y crois trop !! Tocard vénusien !!

Ses copains, des singes gris hirsutes de trois mètres de haut, poussent des beuglements sonores et se tapent dans le dos (parce qu'ils sont morts de rire ou parce qu'ils chassent une tique de la taille d'un labrador dans leurs fourrures)

Ah ouais trop nul…on dirait un de ces bouffons qui luttent pour la protection des humains en milieu naturel ! Foutus technocrates ! T'es pas un technocrate au moins coco ?

Non je suis du FBI, répond Mulden mal réveillé.

Du FBI !!! Mwaghahahhahahahhahah !!! C'est la meilleure !! Excellent !! T'es un de nos gars infiltrés au FBI et t'es venu en costume de travail. Impayable !! Mec je t'adore !! Viens je te paie un verre (par contre tu paies ce qu'il y a dedans).

Mulden les suit, croise un trio de pieuvres vertes, les salue. L'homme-gris apostrophe le barman, un singe géant, au pelage uniformément auburn, en tenue de surfeur.

Hé !! Choubaccàsable !! Un schmeleurbleurkkkehheikto à la menthe !!

Le barman ouvre grand ses neuf yeux.

Pardon ??!!! Un schmeleurbleurkkkehheikto à la quoi ?!

Parfum menthe-endive, je sors en boîte ce soir, faut que je sente bon. (Se tourne vers Mulden) Et toi mon pote Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Soufre liquide ? Magma ? Sang humain ? Hydrogène liquide ? Huile de moteur ? Acide sulfurique ?

Euh…de l'eau…, propose Mulden

De l'eau !!! Oh le ouf ! T'es trop dans ton rôle d'humain. Mais tu vas t'intoxiquer si tu bois un truc pareil. C'est comme cette saleté d'oxygène. Pourquoi tu crois que tous les extra-terrestres de la fédération commerciale se sont alliés pour polluer l'environnement ?

Pour polluer l'environnement.

Ouais mais aussi pour le rendre habitable.

WOUWHOUGGLGGGLLLLL !! glisse habilement un homme-poisson dans la conversation.

Il trouve que t'as une sale gueule, traduit son pote, le phacochère, qui détaille Mulden. Mais c'est vrai que t'as une sale gueule !!

Heu, rétorque Mulden. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Fox dégaine son revolver et ouvre le feu. Il passe tout son chargeur et ne laisse derrière lui que deux tas de bouillie fumantes.

Mais je voulais vérifier que vous n'étiez pas un pot de beurre cacahouètes imaginaire déguisé en extra-terrestres.

On en reparlera après les discours, dit l'homme-gris. Viens t'asseoir. Il paraît qu'il y a encore des humains qui se sont posés sur notre île secrète. Putains d'immigrés !! Qu'ils retournent dans leur pays…

Ah… encore, des humains, répond Mulden qui a enfin compris qu'il était au milieu d'un complot extra-terrestre. Et qu'a-t-on prévu pour résoudre le problème ?

On a acheté un « Gardien de l'île », le dernier modèle, avec toutes les options : mâchoire immense, tentacules, missiles nucléaires, yeux qui s'allument dans le noir, air conditionné, airbag, les rugissements quand t'appuies sur la tête…bref un système de sécurité qui est censé bouffer les humains mais il suit un régime en ce moment. Du coup, ça va pas assez vite, donc on a envoyé quelqu'un d'autre.

Ok. Mais imaginons un instant qu'un humain parvienne à s'infiltrer dans votre camp et qu'il vous filme. Il pourrait ramener une preuve, à ses compagnons, de votre existence. Comme le secret est votre meilleure arme, vous seriez désarmés.

T'as raison mec, mais c'est quel type de caméra ?

Heu, dit Mulden en fouillant dans son sac. Celle-là. Modèle 8798AXB et…pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ???

Au campement, une sombre obscurité vient en aide aux créatures des ténèbres, dans leur progression furtive. Sous la tente de Julie Lascaux, il y a encore de la lumière. L'extra-terrestre approche doucement de cette proie qui a attiré son attention. De la bave dégouline de ses deux mâchoires. La première est amovible (comme un dentier, il la pose pour dormir). La lune trace des reflets argentés sur les griffes de la créature. Elle s'approche de la tente, qui s'ouvre.

Mulden, c'est toi ?

Julie, habillée en déshabillé, sort la tête pour regarder dehors.

L'extra-terrestre lui saute dessus !!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!

Un cri d'horreur déchire la quiétude de la nuit.

Tais-toi ! Y'en a qui dorment !

Le lendemain, on trouve une tente déchiquetée et une Lascaux terrorisée. Dana accourt sur les lieux. Elle soigne succinctement les blessures superficielles de la tente. Puis elle examine Julie plus en détail à l'aide d'un scanner médical pour fourmi (que Dana emmène partout au cas où il faudrait autopsier une fourmi kamikaze).

Humm !! C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Quoi docteur ? demande Julie terrorisée.

L'extra-terrestre vous a implanté un œuf. Il croît à l'heure où nous parlons.

Il croit en qui ? En Dieu ?

Non, il croît en vous, explique Dana.

Il croît en moi ? Oh snif…c'est trop mignon, personne n'avait jamais cru en moi avant…

Non, non, il croit pas en vous. Il ne fait que croître en vous !! Il grandit !! Quand il éclora, vous ne serez plus qu'un tas de gelée éparpillée.

Julie Lascaux va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Dana doit-elle tenter une opération ? Mulden a-t-il été capturé par les extra-terrestres ? Le sexe est-il vendeur ? Si oui, on va en rajouter. Avez-vous reconnu l'acteur qui jouait la pieuvre verte dans cet épisode ? Est-ce qu'il y a des lecteurs qui trouvent ce chapitre trop court ? Oui ? Vraiment ? Alors on continue.

Lentement l'agent Fox Mulden émerge de l'inconscience. Son premier contact avec la réalité est une douleur lancinante. A l'appel du syndicat, tous les nerfs de son dos se sont rassemblés pour crier leur souffrance, contre de violentes blessures. Fox sent le soleil brûlant qui chauffe sa peau et songe avec effroi qu'il n'a pas mis de crème solaire. Le brillant enquêteur du FBI reconnaît l'odeur qui plane autour de lui. De la bouse d'extra-terrestre ! (aisément reconnaissable par son fumet particulier à mi-chemin entre le hareng périmé et le plastique brûlé).

Fox se redresse prestement. Son rêve lui revient en mémoire. La congrégation d'extra-terrestre ! Ils l'avaient attrapé puis attaché à une croix. Les aliens avaient revêtu des costumes blancs à capuche pointue, débité quelques messages racistes anti-humains avant de mettre le feu à la croix de Mulden. Celui-ci ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention d'un ange. Un ange ? Ca n'existe pas ! C'était donc un rêve.

L'agent du FBI reprend son périple. Malgré la fatigue, les piqûres de moustique, une balise radio que lui ont greffé les ET derrière la nuque, des ampoules au pied, trois côtes fêlées, un litre d'alcool dans le sang, une centaine de contusions et le vent qui souffle le matin, Mulden avance inexorablement. Sa rage de vaincre est inépuisable. Les extra-terrestres ont kidnappé son père, sa mère, sa sœur, son oncle, sa tante, son chien, le facteur, la boulangère, le présentateur télé, son dernier coéquipier et deux de ses petites amies. Pour tout ça, ils vont payer !! En cash, sans réduction d'impôts, avec la tranche maximale, sans possibilité de placer à l'étranger.

La légère brise se change en tempête brûlante. Un hurlement régulier rugit à quelques mètres de là. Plusieurs cylindres identiques alignés à l'horizontal, crachent un plasma rougeoyant à haute pression.

Hum…sans doute un truc réalisé par des abeilles, rien de suspect, note Mulden.

Toute l'île se met à trembler. Les arbres sont secoués. Des noix de coco tombent sur la plage. Une machine immense, de plus d'un kilomètre de long, s'arrache au sol et à la végétation qui le dissimulait depuis dix ans. Le vaisseau spatial s'élève dans les airs. Il est immense, il occupe tout l'écran. Le croiseur stellaire projette une nouvelle ombre sur l'île. Mulden se hâte de se cacher dans une grotte. Il craint que cette ombre soit annonciatrice d'une nouvelle averse (les averses de cette île étant internationalement connues pour survenir à l'improviste, sans aucune raison, sans aucune logique, comme si un gars s'amusait à appuyer sur le bouton « pluie » quand ça lui chante). La machine spatiale enclenche son hyper-propulsion et disparaît instantanément dans l'espace.

Fox continue de marcher et pénètre dans un désert ensablé plein de sable. La nuit tombe. Il arrive à un campement constitué par une dizaine de huttes sommaires. Cette fois, aucun doute. L'île est habitée par d'autres êtres que les rescapés. Les occupants sont humanoïdes mais portent des masques sur le visage. Puisqu'ils habitent dans le sable, Mulden les baptise « hommes de plage ».

Mulden remarque qu'une tente est gardée par des hommes armés (d'objets primitifs tranchants). Il décide donc d'y pénétrer en creusant un tunnel (avec la petite cuillère qu'il a emporté). Trois heures plus tard, l'agent spécial surgit au cœur de la tente. La décoration est spartiate. Le seul meuble de la pièce est un chevalet de torture, doucement éclairé par un feu de bois fiévreux. Et affalée dessus, une vieille femme, agonisante. Fox la libère. Il reconnaît alors son visage, sous la lumière vacillante du feu.

Ma…ma…madame la cousine de la mère du mari de la boulangère…

Mais…c'est…le petit Fox…

Vous allez bien ?

Ben non ! Ca se voit pas !! Je suis mourante et retenue en otage par une tribu d'extra-terrestres hostiles, explique posément la cousine de la mère du mari de la boulangère.

Ha !Ha ! Vous admettez donc que les extra-terrestres existent !

Oui…j'aurais tant voulu dire à mon fils, Anaquim, que je l'aim…

Ouais !!!! hurle Fox sans écouter le reste. Enfin ! Merci beaucoup !! Vous n'avez pas idée depuis quand j'attends que quelqu'un dise qu'il est d'accord avec moi ! Merci ! Merci infiniment !

Alerté par les cris, les gardes pénètrent dans la tente. Ils tirent sur tout ce qui bouge avec leurs canons lasers et tuent la vieille femme agonisante.

Non !!! s'exclame Mulden. C'était mon seul témoin.

Subitement son regard change d'expression, il fronce les sourcils pour montrer qu'il est pas content. L'humain vire au rouge puis au vert (il digère mal le manioc). Ses muscles gonflent (grâce aux pastilles contre la toux de Maradoninho), ses cheveux se hérissent sur sa tête (grâce au gel qu'il emmené). Des flammes dansent dans le regard de Fox. Il se met des gouttes dans les yeux pour éviter de se brûler. Sa main serre si fort la petite cuillère que les articulations blanchissent.

C'est pas que je veuille vous gâcher la surprise mais… Je vais tous vous tuer !!

Et il frappe !! La petite cuillère bouge à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les membres d'extra-terrestres volent dans tous les sens. Les masques sont déchiquetés. Des giclées de sang bleu redécorent la tente. Puis, Fox sort de la tente pour continuer son massacre dans le village, où des hurlements s'élèvent de toutes parts…

Au camp des rescapés, la créature verte est revenue. Elle reviendra jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous morts. Mais les humains peuvent compter sur leur ange gardien. Bien sûr « ange gardien » est une métaphore pour désigner…

Salut c'est moi ! dit l'ange en surgissant devant le monstre. Sais-tu que violer et massacrer des innocents est contraire à l'ordre moral ? Et puni par la loi ? Et que tu donnes un mauvais exemple aux jeunes extra-terrestres qui regardent la télé !

Kkkkkssssskkksssssssss !! répond la créature (sceptique quand à l'influence de la télévision sur le comportement des téléspectateurs).

L'alien crache de l'acide sur la créature ailée. Celle-ci le réceptionne dans un flacon.

Je vais le revendre à un labo…pour finir de payer ma caisse…

L'extra-terrestre ouvre la bouche et cette fois, un million de dards empoisonnés jaillissent dans les airs. L'ange n'hésite pas une seconde. Il regarde autour de lui. Le trou le plus proche est à trois mètres, il n'aura pas le temps de l'atteindre. Donc l'ange court chercher un bulldozer, il creuse un trou juste à côté de lui puis il plonge à l'intérieur pour éviter l'attaque.

Ouf je l'ai échappé belle…

Kkkkkkkssssssskkkkkssssss…, ajoute la créature (très vulgaire ici).

Stop !! dit une voix.

Peter Parking apparaît sur le champ de bataille.

Ange machin. Laisse-moi terminer ton combat contre ce…heu…

Le photographe cherche une insulte vulgaire, imagée, à la limite du supportable.

Espèce de bouffon !! … Vert !!

BING !!!

La créature a asséné un coup de patte à l'humain, lequel a fait un bond de dix mètres en arrière, avant de s'encastrer violemment dans un arbre (alors que l'arbre a rien fait)

Ah non…son coup était trop puissant…je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir son attaque…et il m'a même pas prévenu qu'il attaquait ce mal élevé…

Passons au plan B, reprend l'ange, la psychologie. Hola ! Monstre alien vert venu de l'espace, pourquoi cherches-tu à faire croire à ton entourage que tu es un être violent et cruel ? Tu fais semblant d'être un gros dur mais moi, je vois bien que derrière ce masque il y a un être humain, avec un cœur !!

Kkkkkkkssssssskkkkkssssss, répond le psychanalysé.

Il me semble plutôt qu'il n'est pas humain, lance Peter.

Ah ! Dans ce cas…(feuillette son manuel de psychologie de comptoir) …cher extra-terrestre…La seule explication logique que je trouve à tes actes est la suivante : tu veux mourir. Ca tombe bien, on va t'y aider !

L'ange sort un lance-roquettes de sa poche et tire une bordée de missiles sur l'alien. Le monstre vert évite tous les projectiles en sautant habilement dans tous les sens. La bestiole ricane.

Kkkkkkkssssssskkkkkssssss Aucune de tes attaques ne pourra me toucher !

La créature ailée pense alors à un stratagème.

Hum…que vous êtes beau…que vous êtes vert. Sans mentir, si votre ramage se rapporte à votre plumage vous êtes le phénix de l'hôte de ces bois.

Hein ? répond l'extra-terrestre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

L'ange sourit. L'autre a ouvert ses deux mâchoires. L'ange lui colle directement dans la bouche une bombe atomique.

Evite celle-là !!

BOUM !!!

Excuse-nous, cher lecteur pour ce blanc. Mais il a pulvérisé la page précédente.

La moitié de l'île vient de partir en fumée. Les arbres, les animaux et même les rochers ont été annihilés par le souffle de l'explosion. Pauvres rochers ! Ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire. Que vont dire leurs parents ? Et leurs fiancées ? Les humains malchanceux qui se trouvaient de ce côté de l'île ont été désintégrés. Il ne reste que l'ange (immortel) triomphant.

Yes ! J'ai eu l'extra-terrestre ! Je suis le meilleur. Les humains n'ont rien à craindre tant que je suis là. Maintenant je vais m'occuper du Monstre…

Heu…commente Peter. C'est pas que je doute de tes méthodes…mais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

J'ai un satellite espion capable de lire une plaque d'immatriculation. Il va retrouver la Créature et lui balancer une bombe assez puissante pour anéantir toute forme de vie dans un rayon de cent kilomètres.

Ok…écoute mon ami…je crois que tu dois arrêter de nous aider. Car tu comprends…nous autres humains avons besoin d'obstacles à franchir pour vivre. On veut des épreuves pour prouver notre valeur, pour tester notre humanité, on ne peut accepter d'être assisté par le ciel. Et puis, ce monstre roule sans plaque d'immatriculation !

Si tu le dis…je m'en retourne…

Putain..., se dit tout bas Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas raconter comme conneries ?

Dans la jungle, Mulden trébuche sur une racine. Il se retrouve le nez dans le sol, et constate qu'il y a un boulon devant lui.

Ha !Ha ! Un boulon ici. C'est une preuve irréfutable qu'un vaisseau extra-terrestre a été construit ici.

Fox se relève et suit la piste. Il retrouve différents éléments mécaniques et, quelques mètres plus loin, un petit avion qui s'est écrasé dans les arbres. Un avion auquel il manque des boulons et quelques éléments mais ça, Mulden ne le saura jamais puisqu'il passe son chemin. L'agent du FBI a aperçu quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant : un monolithe noir.

On dirait une dalle de marbre posée debout. Elle est parfaitement lisse et d'un noir profond, uniforme. Fox tourne autour de l'étrange construction. Il trouve une étrange inscription dessus (de plus en plus étrange donc).

06 98 67 48 45

Hum…sans doute un code extra-terrestre. Voyons voir…c'est peut-être les carrés des cinq premiers nombres premiers…non…alors les racines carrées de nombres premiers…ou la racine cubique d'une puissance de deux…Ahhh ! C'est une énigme pour une scientifique comme Dana !

Les extra-terrestres sont-ils parmi nous ? Maradoninho a-t-il la grippe ? Julie Lascaux devra-t-elle avorter ? Mulden va-t-il passer du côté obscur de l'île ? Quel est cet étrange monolithe ? Que signifie ce code ? Qui parviendra à le craquer ?

Toutes les réponses dans les prochains épisodes.

1 D'après le psychologue de la série, le racisme viscéral qu'éprouve Mulden pour les gens à la peau verte ne viendrait du fait qu'ils ont kidnappé sa sœur, mais d'un transfert émotionnel. Il aurait reporté sa haine des épinards sur les pieuvres aliens. A la suite de quoi, nous avons viré la psychologue de la série.

2 Réplique bande-annonce


	6. episode dana

**Episode 5**

Les nombres premiers seront les derniers 

FLASHBACK 22 ans avant

La voix de la télévision remplit la pièce. La petite Dana, en train d'autopsier sa poupée, ne regarde pas l'écran. Elle entend juste, au loin, la présentatrice égrener les nombres.

Le 98 ! Le 67 ! Le 48 ! Et le numéro complémentaire…le 45 !!!

La petite fille joue toute seule dans le salon. Ses parents sont en train de discuter avec un étrange monsieur, vêtu comme un sorcier.

Oui monsieur et madame Scoliose. Je vous dis que la conjonction des astres est favorable. C'est l'esprit de mes ancêtres qui me guide. Et puis la chance ! Que j'attire avec mes fers à chameaux, c'est plus efficace que les fers à cheval.

D'accord oumbalai…, répond le père de Dana.

Marabout Oum'balai !

Si vous voulez oumbalai. Vous comprenez bien qu'il est difficile pour nous d'investir nos dix millions de dollars, toute notre fortune, dans des jeux de hasard.

Je vois, répond le sorcier. Vous avez peur de perdre de l'argent mais rassurez-vous !! Vous n'allez rien perdre. Vous allez tripler votre mise !!

Oh ben dans ce cas, dit madame Scoliose. Je suis convaincue !

Pas moi !

Hum !! Les femmes sont crédules, elles croient à la magie. Les hommes sont plus méfiants, ils ont besoin de voir l'argent.

Regardez !! reprend Oumbalai en ouvrant sur la table une valise pleine de billets. Moi-même je joue et je gagne de l'argent.

Wah !! dit l'homme convaincu. D'accord !! Je vous confie toutes mes économies.

C'est le moment que choisit la petite Dana pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

Et qu'est-ce qui nous certifie que vous avez gagné cet argent au jeu ? demande-t-elle (déjà sceptique à cinq ans)

Parce que je vous le dis ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que c'est un marchand de torpilles qui m'a prêté cet argent pour monter mes arnaques ?

Et si ça marche vraiment , pourquoi vous ne jouez pas votre propre argent ?

Heu…c'est-à-dire que…tu vois…oh !!! Mais je remarque que vous avez une petite fille !! On annule tout ! On oublie cette affaire !!

Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclame le père. Mais pourquoi ?

Quand j'étais petit, un faux marabout a ruiné ma famille en lui volant ses économies. Depuis, j'ai décidé de ne pas travailler avec les familles qui ont des enfants…

Non non ! On s'en fout ! C'est pas la nôtre…c'est une gamine adoptée qu'on a croisé ce matin dans la rue, on sait même pas comment elle s'appelle…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Vous allez vraiment le faire docteur ? demande Lorie.

A ton avis…pourquoi suis-je en train de sortir tous mes instruments de chirurgie ?

Pour les désinfecter. Afin d'éviter toute maladie nosocomiale post-opératoire.

Heu oui, j'allais le dire…

Dana passe à la javel parfumée au poisson (fabriquée par Mac Gyvère en recyclant du jus de bambou fermenté), tous ses instruments. Puis elle les dépose sur la table d'opération (entre le « 3 fois 3 égale 9» et le « 3 fois 8 égale 24 »). Julie est allongée. Elle dort. On a réussi à l'anesthésier avec les somnifères de Maradoninho. Le docteur Scoliose va tenter de l'opérer pour détruire l'œuf d'alien avant qu'il ne tue son hôte.

Mais au moment où Dana lève son scalpel une horde de manifestants investit le bloc opératoire (la surface délimitée par quelques draps blancs tendus à la verticale).

Quoi !! Mais comment avez-vous pu rentrer ? s'exclame Dana

On a soulevé le drap.

Mais qui êtes-vous ? Des intermittents du spectacle ??

Non. Nous sommes de la ligue anti-avortement ! Notre but est de protéger la vie. Nous avons juré d'empêcher tout avortement dans notre pays (l'île) et de détruire les hôpitaux qui s'y livrent. Brûlez tout !!!

Les manifestants qui ont apporté _une_ torche mettent le feu aux draps blancs qui partent en fumée.

Maintenant on va faire sauter ce qui reste avec du C4 !!

Mais vous êtes fous !! s'exclame Dana. Si le but de votre association est de protéger la vie vous n'allez pas faire exploser des bombes à côté des médecins, des infirmières et des clients. Et surtout…vous n'avez pas de C4. Au pire vous avez le CD de Lorie…

Mais Docteur !! interrompt un manifestant. Comment pouvez-vous cautionner ça ? Vous avez juré de protéger la vie et là pour allez procéder à un avortement ! A un crime de la pire espèce !! C'est juste une allumeuse complètement conne qui couche à droite à gauche ! La preuve, on l'a vu avec Mulden, Gyvère, Maradoninho, Palipatine et même le mec collé à un arbre…

Et elle oublie de reboucher le tube de dentifrice quand elle s'en sert, admet Dana. Mais là c'est un cas de grossesse non désirée résultant d'un viol par un extra-terrestre qui va conduire à la mort. Et si ça se trouve, l'alien est son oncle. On peut faire une exception ?

Non ! crie le chef des manifestants en pointant une arme. Chaque vie est précieuse, aucune ne peut être sacrifiée, et on tuera tous ceux qui sont pas d'accord…

La foule commence à se refermer autour de Dana. Les manifestants grondent. Des jets de mots commencent à pleuvoir. La situation risque de dégénérer. Mais Palipatine intervient, de sa voix calme et posée :

Je peux la poser là ? (Ho ! Ho ! Humour)

Mes amis ! Mes amis ! commence le président. Ne soyez pas aveuglés par votre éducation. Vous êtes prisonniers de valeurs archaïques, complètement dépassées, telles que la défense de la vie et des droits de l'homme. Je me bats pour votre liberté. Dans mon pays, j'ai autorisé l'avortement au-delà de la douzième semaine. On a le droit d'avorter jusqu'à la vingtième année1. Mes forces de l'ordre ont toutes le droit de faire avorter n'importe quel truc jeune, manifestation comprise.

Car le fondement de votre réclamation, et je le comprends très bien, est que toute vie humaine doit être préservée. Mais je vous le demande, qu'est-ce qu'un humain ? C'est quelqu'un comme vous et moi.

Un fœtus qui n'a pas la capacité de parler n'est pas comme nous. Ce n'est pas un humain. Un jeune qui n'a pas le droit de voter, et donc de se défendre, n'est pas un humain. Les noirs, c'est pas des humains, ils ne sont pas comme nous, idem pour les gris, les jaunes, les rouges, les marrons, les bleus, les verts, les multicolores…

Les vieux, ça perd la mémoire, c'est pas humain. Les handicapés, n'ont pas la silhouette d'un humain, c'est pas des humains. Les fous ne pensent pas, c'est pas des humains. Les pauvres font pas d'étude, ils ont pas de culture, c'est pas des humains.

OUAIS !!!! hurle la foule des rescapés galvanisée.

Enfin, un extra-terrestre tout vert avec deux mâchoires, sans conscience et sans droit de vote, n'est pas humain. Nous avons donc le droit (et ici le devoir) de le détruire.

OUAIS !!!

Docteur, vous pouvez commencer (et finir parce que sinon ça sert à rien)

Pendant que Dana opère, un homme attend à côté des débris de l'avion. Transpercé par un bout de métal, il est attaché à son arbre depuis quelques jours et on se demande comment il survit. Mais nous n'obtiendrons peut-être jamais cette réponse car plusieurs individus sont apparus sur la plage. Malgré la température avoisinant les cinquante degrés ils portent tous un costume cravate complet : pantalon noir, cravate noire, veste noire, épingle à cravate noire, tongs noires, lunettes de soleil noires et chemise blanche. Les hommes mystérieux s'approchent de notre agonisant.

Bonjour monsieur. Nous sommes venus réparer la photocopieuse… pas du tout pour enquêter discrètement sur une éventuelle activité extra-terrestre…

Vous êtes pas un peu nombreux pour une seule photocopieuse ?

Non, répondent simultanément les quatre-vingt-douze agents. Vous permettez qu'on fasse une pause à l'ombre un instant ? demande l'un d'eux.

C'est pas moi qui vais vous chasser, répond le marshal-dealer.

Alors on a entendu dire que certaines personnes avaient vu des extra-terrestres par ici. Bien que le gouvernement ait officiellement démenti leur existence, on a des petits malins qui s'amusent à raconter qu'ils ont des preuves. Qui est-ce ?

Heu…, marmonne le marshal, je crois…mais j'en suis pas sûr…qu'il s'appelle…

Tu veux pas accélérer ?! On est pas aux 35 heures nous !!! On est là pour tuer des gens !

Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Vous cherchez Fox Mulden, agent spécial du FBI. On le voit souvent avec le docteur Dana Scoliose, qui est en train d'opérer sur Julie Lascaux actuellement enceinte d'un fœtus extra-terrestre meurtrier. Le tout sous le regard de la chanteuse Lorie, du président Palipatine et d'une foule de manifestants. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour balancer des noms !!

Hin ! ricane un des hommes costumés. Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes les terribles **H**ommes **E**n **N**oir !! (Parce qu'on est habillé tout en noir)

Mais…vous avez une chemise blanche !

Exact. Nous sommes les hommes en noir et un peu en blanc (HENEUPEB2). Et nous allons effacer les mémoires des rescapés pour qu'ils n'aient aucun souvenir de cet incident.

Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclame l'ex-dealer.

Oh vraiment ? demande un homme en noir et un peu en blanc, en sortant de sa poche un étrange appareil. Regarde la petite lumière rouge.

Celle-là ? Oui, et alors ? C'est censé effacer ma mémoire ? Alors je ne regarderai pas.

Là !! Des filles qui se baignent toutes nues !!

Où ça ??

FLASH !!!

La machine a projeté un flash surpuissant.

Ha !! Mes yeux…ha…c'est fini…ils ont effacé ma mémoire…je ne me souviens plus des extra-terrestres…

Attendez ! Il y a pas un problème ? demande un des hommes costumés à son collègue.

Non non. Le flash a bien marché, on a une belle photo des filles qui se baignent toutes nues.

Très bien. On devrait pouvoir la revendre…On peut y aller les gars.

Quoi !! s'exclame l'homme transpercé. Vous me laissez tout seul ? Avec ma mémoire intacte ?

Non, je vais faire ce que personne n'a été capable faire avant. PAN !!!

L'homme en noir vient d'achever l'éternel agonisant.

AAAAAahhhhhh !!! hurle l'éternel agonisant (pas si mort finalement).

Crétin !! grogne un autre agent. Tu lui as tiré dans le pied. Il va mettre des jours à mourir !

Pourtant j'ai visé le cœur…Je recommence ! PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! PAN !

AAAAAAhhhhhh !!! Mon pied ! Mon genou ! Ma main ! Mon oreille ! Ma chaussure ! Aaaaaahhh !!!

Eh mec ! se moque un autre homme en noir. Faut revoir la formation !

Pourtant j'ai visé le cœur !! Et maintenant, mon chargeur est vide. Le vôtre aussi ?

Dana souffle. Elle pose ses gants et sa combinaison couverts de sang. Le docteur entend un bruit. C'est Mulden qui revient sur une moto. Il tient entre ses bras ce qui ressemble à un corps enveloppé dans une couverture. Ses yeux jettent des éclairs. Il a l'air à la fois si triste et si colérique. Derrière lui on entend une musique qui fait peur (pour montrer qu'il est bien méchant et qu'il a fait des trucs de méchant).

Mulden…Qu'est-ce que c'est ??

Fox se tourne de profil et la regarde.

C'est un ours polaire que j'ai heurté en revenant. Je l'ai ramené pour le dîner.

Ah…et ton voyage s'est bien passé ? demande Dana, curieuse.

Ca a été terrible.

Quoi ? Tu as vu des extra-terrestres ?

Oui…je les ai vus…j'ai suivi leurs traces. En remontant ma piste vous verrez des messages, des morceaux de vaisseau, des squelettes et surtout le « Rocher noir » !!

Le rocher noir ? relève Dana. C'est un bateau ?

Ben non, c'est un caillou ! Un monolithe noir pour être plus précis. Il porte une série de chiffres. Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance…j'ai retrouvé madame la cousine de la mère du mari de la boulangère. Elle est morte sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, comprendre plus vite…j'ai pas eu le cran nécessaire…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fox ? demande Julie qui vient juste de sortir de sa tente.

Elle porte encore de nombreux bandages, signes de son opération récente.

Je sens bien que tu ne me dis pas tout, ajoute la policière.

Ils…les extra-terrestres…ils sont tous morts. Je les ai tués ! Je les ai tous tués ! Tous sans exception ! Les femmes, les enfants, les infirmes, les vieux, les chiens, les micro-ondes…et même la poupée-Lorie d'une gamine.

Dana ne répond pas, parce qu'elle n'a pas écouté. Julie le fait à sa place.

Et t'as pensé à tuer les hommes ?

Mince ! J'ai oublié de massacrer les hommes ! J'y retourne.

Mulden enfourche sa moto et disparaît derrière l'horizon.

Dana s'en préoccupe à peine. Cette histoire d'extra-terrestres est proprement ridicule. Fox va semer la confusion dans les esprits. Il faut qu'elle remonte cette piste pour voir ce qui se passe « vraiment ».

Deux heures plus tard, le docteur Scoliose s'enfonce dans la forêt avec pour tout bagage une trousse de pharmacie (au cas où faudrait autopsier quelque chose). Elle suit la même piste que Mulden (on va la baptiser **Piste noire****3** pour la suite de l'histoire). Tout commence avec le cercle des menhirs. Une formation régulière de rochers que les rescapés considèrent comme surnaturelle. Effectivement, un nom est gravé sur chaque pierre. Les menhirs, qui portent un nom de mort, sont colorés d'une tache rouge, le sang des victimes.

Rien de suspect. Quelqu'un a ramassé 48 tonnes de roche puis gravé au burin les noms des rescapés. A chaque fois qu'il y a un mort, il place du sang sur le menhir approprié. C'est une blague, c'est tout (il y a des gens qui ont vraiment rien à faire de leur vie).

En chemin, elle tombe sur un panneau. Dana l'étudie soigneusement. Ce n'est ni du bois, ni du métal, c'est donc du plastique. Rien d'anormal.

Plus loin, elle trouve un champ dévasté recouvert d'ordures. C'est le résultat d'une rave-party tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire. Rien d'anormal.

Dana longe un champ de blé. Elle constate que des cercles et différents symboles non-humains apparaissent en relief. Les blés ont été couchés à certains endroits mais aucune trace de pas ne mènent aux symboles. Rien de suspect. C'est encore un artiste contemporain qui a voulu faire une œuvre dont lui seul comprend le sens.

**Minute culturelle : La folie mentale (par Dana Scoliose)**

Cliniquement, les symptômes révélateurs de la folie sont aisément identifiables :

Propension à la violence (ex : tirer sur tout ce qui bouge)

Passion morbide (autopsier tout ce qui passe)

Interprète tous les éléments à partir d'une théorie absurde qui est censée tout justifier

Obsession (parle tout le temps d'extra-terrestres par exemple)

Croire que l'homme est bon naturellement

Trouble obsessionnel compulsif (garder des lunettes de soleil toute la nuit)

Prise démesurée de médicaments

Mettre un costume moulant fluo pour sauver des vies

S'appeler Palipatine

Manger des humains avant même de s'être présenté

Croire qu'on peut survivre à un crash d'avion

Conclusion du légiste : Tout va bien 

Dana arrive dans un désert. Elle retrouve Mulden au milieu d'un village dévasté. Des cadavres découpés en morceaux ont volé dans tous les sens. Bah ! C'est probablement l'œuvre d'un serial killer. Ca arrive tout le temps en Amérique.

Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal jusque-là, Fox.

Quoi ? Mais comment peux-tu encore douter ? Tu as opéré toi-même Julie. Tu as bien vu le fœtus extra-terrestre !

C'est peut-être une espèce terrienne inconnue. Ne sautons pas aux conclusions.

Et ce boulon que j'ai retrouvé ?

C'est un boulon, conclut Dana (très scientifique) après examen.

Dana poursuit son périple (après avoir autopsié tout le village bien sûr). Elle arrive dans une partie de la forêt carbonisée au plasma. C'est rien, une fusée a dû décoller par ici. Scoliose traverse une partie de la forêt proprement dégagée. Une clairière qu'on dirait tracée à la règle. Longue d'un kilomètre, on y trouve pas trace de végétation. Exploitation forestière, c'est normal.

Là dans l'arbre, il y a un petit avion biplace. On pourrait bien tenter l'escalade pour fouiller cet appareil mais Dana juge ça dangereux. C'est le genre d'avion qui s'amuse à tomber quand tu es dedans et qui t'écrase les deux jambes.

Enfin, Dana se retrouve devant le monolithe noir. Elle l'ausculte sous tous les angles. Impossible de déterminer sa matière, il est impossible de lui arracher un éclat pour analyse. Le docteur mesure la chose. Ses dimensions sont 2,3 et 5. Etrange. Les trois premiers nombres premiers.

Et quelle est cette étrange série de chiffres ? Est-ce un code ? Il lui semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il y a bien longtemps.

FLASHBACK 18 ans avant

Bip ! Bip !

Tension : 06 , rythme cardiaque 98, pouls 67 , respiration 48 , compte en banque 45.

Accroche-toi Papa.

Non ma petite Dana, c'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre ce cancer…nous sommes ruinés, ta mère est partie…Dieu m'a abandonné.

Dieu n'est qu'une idée, inventée pour se rassurer. La seule réalité c'est la science ! Et la science peut tout !!

Ici, la science semble toucher ses limites, dit une voix.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis l'ange. Sans vouloir frimer, je suis le héros de l'histoire. Petite fille, tes prières incessantes ont été entendues en haut lieu. On m'a envoyé pour faire un miracle.

MIRACLE !! Le père de Dana est subitement guéri.

Tu vois ma petite. Il y a une force plus puissante que la science…

Malheureusement, le père de Dana ne voulait pas être guéri. Il sauta par la fenêtre de l'hôpital (située au 212ème étage), sans parachute.

Plus puissante que la science et la foi réunies…c'est la connerie des hommes.

Vous êtes méchant ! J'ai perdu mon papa.

Il est pas perdu, il est éparpillé sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Puisque c'est comme ça, j'arrête de croire !!

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Dana touche la pierre noire. Celle-ci se met à trembler. Une sirène semble se déclencher. Un bruit strident retentit dans toute l'île. Le monolithe se met à trembler.

Je crois que c'est un système d'alarme, suppose Dana en entendant l'alarme. Or un système de sécurité sert à sécuriser quelque chose. La question est quoi ?

Un fantôme, d'un blanc translucide surgit de la stèle. Son visage grimaçant se tourne vers Scoliose, qui l'ignore. Une série de spectres hideux apparaît. Les nuages commencent à affluer au-dessus de l'île, masquant le soleil. L'ombre s'étend. C'est la nuit en plein jour. Des mains sortent du sol, bientôt suivies par des zombies entiers. Un petit labrador, décomposé, est revenu des Enfers (où il gagné des yeux rouges qui brillent dans le noir). Des brumes envahissent la zone. Dana est encerclée par toutes sortes de monstres hideux prêts à la massacrer dans d'horribles souffrances (y compris le fantôme alcoolique du père du Mulden, en costume, mais je sais pas trop ce qu'il fout dans cet épisode)

Ouh…que j'ai peur…, mon dieu…sauvez-moi de ce péril sans nom qui me ferait presque trembler si j'avais du temps à perdre, dit-elle sur un ton exagérément « paniqué ».

C'est cette stupide croyance dans la magie qui a détruit sa famille. La religion a été incapable de sauver son père. Toutes les croyances des humains, ces idées futiles d'un autre âge sont dépassées, et responsables de nombre malheurs (suffit de regarder ce qu'a fait l'ange dans l'épisode précédent).

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose sur laquelle on peut compter : c'est la science. D'accord, elle a créé la bombe atomique, les camps d'extermination, les armes bactériologiques et chimiques mais c'est moins dangereux que ces bondieuseries comme « l'amour » !!

Tout ce qui est autour de Dana n'est rien. Rien de réel, de concret. C'est soit une illusion, soit une hallucination, soit un hologramme soit une machination soutenue par une machinerie high-tech, soit Mulden avait raison…non, ça doit être une hallucination !

Hors de mon chemin !!

Dana allume sa lampe torche, qui se trouve être un projecteur de 2000 watts, la brume obscure est instantanément transpercée. Un fantôme fonce sur elle en hurlant.

Nous sommes damnés !!

Et moi célibataire, chacun ses problèmes.

Les fantômes ne peuvent la toucher. Dana avance tranquillement. Un zombie en décomposition se dresse devant elle. Scoliose lui expédie un coup de pied entre les jambes. L'hallucination a très mal. Une momie sort d'un sarcophage. Dana lui met un coup de lance-flammes. La créature hurle (parce que le vrai feu, ça brûle). Puis c'est un démon cornu venu de l'enfer…qui prend une bouteille d'eau bénite gazeuse, en pleine gueule, avant d'avoir pu la menacer.

Les monstres semblent se concentrer en un point précis. Plus le docteur s'avance et plus elle rencontre d'obstacles, donc elle continue par là. Les apparitions sont de plus en plus nombreuses mais quelques grenades les éparpillent.

Vous en voulez encore ? Jusque-là j'étais compatissante mais j'en connais qui vont se faire autopsier avant, et après.

Au milieu de la tornade de cauchemars, Dana marche sur un nid de guêpe par inadvertance. Les insectes l'attaquent avec l'intention de la piquer jusqu'à la mort. Scoliose profite de ce prétexte pour jeter ses habits (plein de bêtes). Après quoi, les zombies sont vachement motivés pour lui arracher ses derniers sous-vêtements mais Dana les enferme tous dans une carlingue d'avion avant d'y mettre le feu.

Les monstres restants se fondent ensemble dans un grand voile noir. Un immense nuage noir, qui vit dans un terrier et se déplace en faisant un bruit de câble qui s'enroule. La masse gazeuse encercle Scoliose et tourbillonne. Les images tournent. Le décor devient progressivement flou. Subitement, Dana se retrouve seule dans un lieu obscur. Puis la lumière réapparaît. Elle est dans le cabinet de son psy.

Eh bien Dana. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

Ben oui. J'ai vu une horde d'hologrammes qui m'empêchait d'atteindre un lieu précis. Il doit y avoir un rapport avec le monolithe. C'est probablement un système de défense pour éviter qu'on explore une partie de l'île.

Quels hologrammes ? Quel monolithe ? Quelle île ? demande le psy (qui ne regarde pas la série _Loust_ chaque semaine, la honte !!)

Et vous êtes qui d'abord ? demande Dana.

Mais votre psy. Vous commencez à m'inquiéter là. L'école vous a confié à moi parce que vous ne croyez en rien : ni en l'amour, ni en la haine, ni en l'autorité, ni au racisme, ni aux droits de l'homme, ni en l'argent, ni à la publicité…

Ah d'accord ! C'est Mac Gyvère qui a dû mettre son gel, à base de champignons hallucinogènes, dans mes cheveux pour que je fasse un cauchemar.

Dana fonce vers le mur du cabinet et le traverse. Elle se retrouve dans la jungle. Aucun hologramme n'a pu l'abuser. Elle fait encore quelques pas et découvre une boîte noire au sol. En se baissant, elle voit que des gros câbles en sortent. L'un d'eux part dans la direction du monolithe. Les autres vont dans le territoire inexploré.

Tout s'explique ! Tout ceci n'est pas l'œuvre d'extra-terrestres, mais d'hommes. Toutes les traces de surnaturel n'étaient que des mises en scène pour tenter de distraire leur attention. Sur le boîtier de commandes, Scoliose aperçoit différents boutons qui commandent l'activation des différents systèmes de l'île4. Elle éteint les menhirs sanglants, les fantômes, la pluie, les bruits d'animaux la nuit, le soleil, les hallucinations…

Au même moment, deux jeunes rescapés atteignent le haut grillage électrifié. Des centaines de pancartes indiquent de ne pas y toucher, sous peine de périr carbonisé.

A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ben c'est un haut grillage électrifié. L'auteur vient de le dire.

Ah ! Moi je dirai plutôt que c'est un mur d'escalade. C'est un truc pour mesurer le courage. Si tu montes pas, t'es une tapette.

Ok ! Ok ! Je monte avec toi.

Les deux jeunes commencent l'escalade, sans savoir qu'à quelques kilomètres de là Dana vient de trouver le bouton pour rallumer le grillage électrifié qui est censé retenir le Monstre et protéger les secrets de l'île.

Je vais quand même vérifier qu'il marche, se dit Dana.

BIP !

Deux rescapés en moins.

C'est bon, il a l'air de marcher. Je vais quand même le débrancher, ça pourrait être dangereux si des gamins allaient jouer à escalader le grillage…

Forte de ces découvertes, Dana décide de revenir au campement prévenir ses amis. Elle s'interrompt car son portable vient de sonner. Scoliose s'arrête devant le monolithe (où il y a du réseau).

Oui allô ?

Allô docteur ! C'est horrible, je perds la mémoire.

Ah, et depuis quand ?

Depuis quand quoi ?

Le docteur est en train de penser à raccrocher son portable quand son regard accroche la série de chiffres. Est-ce que tout simplement, cette série de nombres n'est-elle pas ??? Une série de nombres aléatoires qui n'ont aucun intérêt, à part ennuyer les visiteurs.

Dana éteint son téléphone, elle s'approche de l'étrange monolithe et ouvre la porte. A la radio, on entend sa dernière transmission : « Mon Dieu, c'est plein de toiles !! »

Elle ressort dégoûtée et s'en va.

Le monolithe noir demeure seul dans la clairière. Il reste avec son mystère. Avec cette série de numéros. C'est peut-être un code pour un compte en banque ?

**06 98 67 48 45**

Non. C'est vrai qu'on dirait un numéro de portable. Ecoute bien, cher lecteur. Exceptionnellement, et gratuitement, tu vas pouvoir participer à l'aventure. Je t'autorise à composer ce numéro. Tiens, je te prête même mon portable tout neuf (que j'ai volé à Gyvère). Tu tapes sur les touches et tu attends la sonnerie.

DDDDDDDDRRRRRING ! DDDDDDRRRRING ! DDDDDDDDDRRRRING ! DDDDDDDDDDRRRRING ! DDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRING !

Bonjour (grosse voix qui fait peur) !!!

Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale du Monstre de l'île. Je suis probablement occupé à dévorer des innocents donc laissez-moi un message après le ROAR sonore.

Quel forfait le Monstre a-t-il choisi ? Est-ce que montrer les héros de ce livre en train de massacrer plein de monde ne va-t-il pas pousser mes lecteurs à attaquer un potager ? Palipatine va-t-il autoriser l'avortement jusqu'à cinquante ans ? La CIA a-t-elle inventé ces histoires d'extra-terrestres ? Pourquoi le réveil sonne-t-il le samedi matin et pas le lundi ?

Toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres.

1 En même temps, Palipatine a autorisé l'euthanasie pour tous les gens condamnés à mourir un jour, c'est-à-dire tout le monde.

2 Ca se prononce comme ça s'écrit

3 Dans la première version du scénario, on avait prévu de la baptiser « piste rose bonbon » mais on a trouvé ça trop violent.

4 Tout ceci est l'œuvre d'humains. Mais nous ignorons toujours quel groupe est capable d'employer une technologie qui a trois siècles d'avance. Les autres viennent-ils du futur ? (note de Dana)


	7. episode peter

**Episode 6**

Homme-araignée contre bouffon barbu 

L'araignée.

Merveilleuse créature dotée de facultés phénoménales. On la connaît surtout pour sa capacité à tisser des toiles (d'araignée), collantes comme la glu mais résistantes comme du papier toilette triple épaisseur. La plupart sont patientes et capables d'anesthésier leur proie. Elles ont une grande force mais ne l'utilisent que rarement. Une étude approfondie de toutes les catégories d'araignées a révélé que certaines espèces pouvaient faire des bonds prodigieux : sauter d'un immeuble à l'autre, sauter un repas, sauter du coq à l'âne. D'autres possèdent des capacités d'anticipation proche de la prescience (une sorte de 6ème sens), permettant de voir l'avenir (elles peuvent deviner le temps qu'il fera demain rien qu'en regardant la météo).L'araignée est la créature la plus parfaite qui existe, elle ne craint rien ni personne. Elle a envahi les cinq continents et…

Elle a fini sous la botte de Mac Gyvère. Celui-ci se moque éperdument d'avoir détruit une vie. Il essaie de construire un détecteur de mensonge à partir de l'emballage d'aluminium des barres chocolatées. Cet appareil sera utile pour la prochaine enquête à mener. Les policiers Mulden et Lascaux sont curieux de découvrir l'identité de celui qui a agressé Mac tout en haut de la montagne, avant de détruire leur matériel radio.

Gyvère regarde le tricorne qu'il a ramené. Cet étrange chapeau, que plus personne ne porte, est leur seul indice. Leur seul lien avec celui qui l'a assommé et laissé pour mort entre les pieds du Monstre. Qui cela peut-il être ? Qui a intérêt à les voir rester sur l'île ? Qui demande depuis le début à ce qu'ils abandonnent la civilisation ? Qui irait jusqu'à employer la violence ?

Oh mon tricorne !! s'exclame Rousseau en reconnaissant sa propriété. Je le cherchais partout…tu l'as retrouvé ! Merci Mac !

De rien. [Pause Un instant !

Quoi ? Rousseau se retourne lentement, les deux hommes lancent des regards suspicieux.

Est-ce que tu sais qui voudrait qu'on reste sur l'île, à n'importe quel prix ?

Euh…à part moi, je vois pas. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider mais si vous cherchez quelqu'un à lyncher je vous conseille Peter.

Pourquoi ?

Il est pas de notre pays et en plus il accomplit des exploits. Il est bien trop fort. Or en France, notre devise est égalité, égalité et fais pas chier !! Il devrait être comme nous !

Tu dis pas ça parce que t'es jaloux ?

Sur la plage, Nio s'entraîne au karaté, sous l'œil amusé de Dana. Il répète doucement des katas.

Des katas. Des katas. Des katas. Des katas. Des katas. Des katas. Des katas.

Puis il se met en équilibre sur deux pieds. Le coréen s'entraîne à frapper les poussières qui dansent dans la lumière du soleil. Julie rejoint le docteur et se met à discuter. De loin, Nio entend leur conversation. Lascaux a remarqué que Dana portait un tatouage : un lapin blanc. Du coup elle doute de son statut de médecin.

Nio est interrompu par un signal continu émanent de son ordinateur portable. Comment est-ce possible ? Rien ne passe sur cet île. Le coréen ouvre la machine. Sur l'écran noir, des colonnes de chiffres verts défilent. Un message apparaît.

TOC TOC NIO

Qui est-ce ?

HARRY.

Harry comment ?

HARRY COVERT. WHA! HA ! HA !

Vous trouvez ça drôle…

Mais vous parlez notre langue !!! s'exclame Rousseau, qui passait par là.

Heu oui…

Alors pourquoi vous parlez chinois depuis le début ?

Pour que tout le monde croit que je suis un innocent coréen alors que je suis un dangereux pirate informatique américain, virtuellement coupable de tous les crimes informatiques et recherché par toutes les polices du monde. Mais la vraie raison, c'est que ça me faisait marrer de vous voir patauger.

Pfff…

NIO ! THE « DISTRIBUTEUR OF BARRES DE CHOCOLAT » HAS YOU.

Hein?

SUIS LE LAPIN BLANC.

D'accord.

Nio remonte la plage en direction des deux femmes qui discutent. Il a remarqué qu'un petit lapin blanc était apparu à la frondaison de la forêt. Le petit animal bouge doucement ses oreilles. Il semble attendre tranquillement en mâchonnant un brin d'herbe.

PAN !!

Saleté d'extra-terrestre !! crie Mulden. T'as pensé me berner ? Tu crois que je sais pas qu'il y a pas de lapin des neiges sur les plages de sable…

Pendant que Nio explique à son collègue rescapé les raisons de son désarroi, Mac Gyvère interroge Peter.

Où étais-tu quand je me suis fait agresser ?

Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait agresser ?

Joue pas au plus malin, rétorque le technicien en lui braquant deux lampes torche dans les yeux.

T'oublies qui est la victime ! Le jour où vous êtes parti en mission, j'étais poursuivi par le Monstre, explique Peter. Et par un coup de bol inespéré, la Créature est tombée dans une toile d'araignée géante qui est apparue juste derrière moi.

La conversation est interrompue par un vol plané de Mulden qui s'achève, cinquante mètres plus loin, dans une gerbe d'eau démentielle.

Ok. Ca me semble une explication valable. Mais dis-moi…des gens affirment t'avoir vu sur la plage en train de soulever une aile d'avion. Tu peux l'expliquer ?

Bien sûr…c'était un ballon-sonde, à l'intérieur de l'aile qui a gonflé…ça n'a rien à voir avec d'éventuels super pouvoirs…

FLASHBACK [2 ans avant

Une petite araignée se promène dans un champ. Celui-ci est complètement carbonisé. Une pluie de météorites vient de le pulvériser. De nombreux cratères constellent le sol et au fond de chacun d'eux on trouve une petite pierre verte phosphorescente. Chaque roche extra-terrestre émet une multitude de radiations.

C'est pourquoi Peter a choisi de venir les photographier sans aucune protection. Avec un peu de chance, il va choper des super pouvoirs : indestructibilité, invisibilité, immortalité, défiscalisé, lancer des lasers avec les yeux, super force, super agilité, super ponctualité, supermarché, avoir un souffle de glace, un super odorat, une super ouïe, une super vue sur la mer, la télékinésie, la télépathie, la télévision…

L'araignée qui se promène dans le champ décide de l'agresser pour lui piquer son porte-feuille. Elle lui monte dans le cou et l'homme s'effondre.

J'ai oublié de préciser que la petite araignée pèse deux cent kilos suite à un stage de musculation. Peter est écrasé sous le poids de la bête qui le mord sauvagement. Le venin anesthésiant se répand dans son système sanguin en quelques secondes. Parking est immobilisé. Il ne respire plus. L'araignée l'enferme dans un cocon de soie puis le laisse.

Les radiations font grandir régulièrement la bestiole. L'animal commence à dépasser les trois mètres de haut. Elle a bien envie d'aller détruire New York. Comme ça on fera un film sur elle. C'est la célébrité assurée.

Mais dans l'esprit de Peter se joue une autre partie. Il a reçu des radiations et du venin d'araignée donc logiquement il est devenu un super héros. La preuve ? Il a maintenant deux bras et deux jambes. Son sens de l'équilibre n'est plus déséquilibré. Il a retrouvé la vue, qu'il n'avait jamais perdu. Plus besoin de lunettes, ni de sonotone !

Le cocon de soie disparaît dans une explosion d'énergie. L'araignée géante se retourne brusquement.

Comment ? Mais je te croyais mort !!

Les enfers n'ont pas voulu de moi. J'étais trop mal habillé pour rentrer.

Alors je vais t'arracher les membres, membre par membre, puis les dents, puis les ongles puis les doigts, puis les cheveux, puis tes vêtements, puis tes sous-vêtements…

C'est normal pour une araignée de parler ?

Heu…non…enfin oui…battons-nous !! réplique l'araignée (qui a lu les mêmes mangas que Nio, d'où son incapacité à communiquer ses sentiments)

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai d'anormal.

Moi non plus, j'ai dû me tromper…, répond Mac. Mais qui peut être suspect sur cette île ?

Les arabes, propose Rousseau. Ils sont tous coupables.

Suspects tu veux dire ?

Voilà. Il y a en a un. Barbu ! Il s'appelle Bin Laden, je le trouve louche.

Gyvère, accompagné de Jean-Jacques, va rencontrer ce curieux personnage. Celui-ci est en train d'assembler un appareil électronique. Bin essaie de relier un réveil à des bâtons de dynamite, sans doute pour un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Hé ! Sale arabe !! commence Rousseau. Si t'es pas en train de poser une bombe pour tuer des innocents tu peux répondre à nos questions.

Non. Heu ! Flûte ! Je voulais dire !!

Laden sort un revolver de sa poche. Il attrape la première rescapée qui passe et la prend en otage.

Mais arrêtez enfin, proteste Lorie. Vous allez me décoiffer.

Silence !! cire Bin Laden. Reculez tous. Reculez ou je la plombe.

T'es fou ! commente Lorie. Tu sais pas que c'est polluant le plomb ? C'est très mauvais pour la peau.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Bin ?? s'étonne Mac. On est tous coincés sur une île déserte. On est tous dans la même galère et toi tu veux prendre un otage mais pourquoi faire ? Tu veux peut-être une rançon ? Un hélicoptère ? Tu sais bien qu'il y a rien ici.

Heu oui…merde…j'ai agi par réflexe…heu…On va dire que j'ai fait ça par principe !! Voilà, par principe ! Pas du tout pour l'argent. Lorie est l'exemple représentatif du monde occidental industrialisé perverti par le système capitaliste.

Et alors ? demande Mulden (qui ne sait pas ce que signifie « exemple représentatif du monde occidental industrialisé … » et il a pas écouté la fin)

Ben…elle doit payer pour ça…, décide Laden.

Mais si tu l'obliges à payer. C'est que tu soutiens le système monétaire.

Arrête de m'embrouiller. Chien d'infidèle !! Et que personne ne tente de me suivre. J'ai piégé tous vos voitures.

Pourquoi tu dis « vos » voitures ? demande Rousseau. Il n'y a pas de propriété privée ici. Tout est à tout le monde. Et surtout, on a pas de voiture.

Le terroriste disparaît dans la forêt avec sa prisonnière. Les rescapés réagissent.

**Mulden** : Vite ! Appelez les flics !!

**Mac** **Gyvère** : On doit pouvoir repérer Lorie à partir de la balise radio que j'ai dissimulé dans ses sous-vêtements, à sa demande express sans qu'elle le sache.

**Dana** : Nio !! Toi, tu sais te battre. Va la sauver.

**Nio** : Désolé je parle pas votre langue…

**Maradonino** : Tousss !! Tousss !! Ch'e lui aurais bien couru après avec mon sprint phénoménal mais la loutte serait déséquilibrée.

**Julie** : Avec mon bol habituel, on va découvrir dans ce chapitre que c'est Bin Laden mon père.

**Rousseau** : C'était son destin de se faire kidnapper. On peut rien y changer.

**Peter** : Et c'est peut-être notre destin d'aller la sauver.

**Marie** : Prions.

**Palipatine** : Pour parer à la menace terroriste, je propose la création d'une grande armée de la République. Et on devrait me voter les pleins pouvoirs pour une durée déterminée, limitée à deux cents ans.

Bin Laden s'éloigne de la crique à toute allure, masqué par la végétation. Il passe par la plage où gît la carcasse de l'avion. Un cercle de vautours tourne autour. Lorie essaie de se débattre.

Moi ! Je préfère rester toute seule !!

Un homme transpercé par un bout de métal est maintenu contre un arbre. Il porte des dizaines de blessures, comme si on lui avait tiré dessus deux cents fois. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il vit encore. La hargne brûle encore dans ses yeux.

T'as un problème, chien de capitaliste ?

Ben oui…vous voyez pas la tige de métal qui me traverse ?

Te fous pas de moi. Attends ici et ne bouge pas. Si tu tentes de me suivre, je tuerai l'un des deux ! Et je tuerai encore un rescapé par jour jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux !!

Au campement, la discussion fait rage. Les gens hésitent entre fuir et se cacher. Rousseau lit le journal intime de Lorie (pour trouver des indices sur l'endroit où elle est retenue, paraît-il)

Cher journal,

Cette île est terrifiante !! Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'un Monstre fantastique ne vienne tuer un innocent rescapé. Même mon petit chien a disparu. La pluie tombe n'importe quand. Ce gros lourd de Mulden arrête pas de me coller, et je parle même pas de l'autre Rousseau. Heureusement, il y a le beau et courageux Peter Parking !! Même dans cette île, je me sens en sécurité avec lui !!!

_T'avais tort !!!_ griffonne Rousseau

Nio amène la valise métallique qu'il a trouvé au fond du lac, quand il essayait de prendre des photos de Lorie…et l'ouvre avec sa clé (donnée par le maître des clés, avant le départ, on ferait bien un flashback mais on a pas le temps). Il en sort huit râteliers d'armes, et tout ce qu'ils contiennent. Des centaines, non des milliers, non je dirai plutôt 403 petites cuillères sont disponibles. Des cuillères à cran d'arrêt, des cuillères automatiques, des semi-automatiques, des cuillères à déflagration. Il y en a suffisamment pour faire un banquet.

Les rescapés jouent le sauvetage à pierre-papier-ciseaux et c'est Peter qui gagne le droit d'aller secourir Lorie. En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il est un héros.

FLASHBACK [un an avant

New York. Peter attend devant un ascenseur que celui-ci daigne s'ouvrir. Soudain il entend du bruit dans le couloir. Un braqueur de banque vient de braquer un marchand de jouets. Le voleur s'enfuit avec la recette (du canard à l'orange) entre les mains.

Vous pouvez m'appeler l'ascenseur, s'il vous plaît ?

Ce dernier vient juste d'arriver. Il s'ouvre et laisse entrer le brigand. Peter n'a pas réagi.

Arrêtez-le !! hurle le marchand. Arrêtez-le !!

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et le voleur disparaît. Le commerçant dépité s'arrête devant Peter et l'interpelle.

Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas arrêté ?!!

Vous n'avez pas dit s'il te plaît !!

Dix minutes plus tard, Peter rejoint son oncle qui l'attend dans sa voiture. Mais voilà ! Son oncle n'attend pas dans la voiture. A côté de la vieille deux-chevaux rouge, un attroupement de badauds s'est formé. Affolé, Parking se rue sur le parking (ha ! ha ! rires enregistrés) et écarte les passants. Au cœur de la foule, il trouve un homme allongé. C'est le voleur de tout à l'heure. A côté de lui se tient l'oncle de Peter, en pleine forme.

Oncle Ben ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Il a voulu emprunter ma voiture. Comme il a pas dit s'il te plait, je lui ai tiré dessus.

T'as bien fait. Et ramasse discrètement l'argent qu'il transportait…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je suis un héros parce que j'ai des bonnes manières.

Peter a revêtu son costume de super héros pour cette mission. Il prend les super clés de sa super voiture qui va super vite. Puis il les pose, le plein de super n'a pas été fait. Parking part en courant dans la jungle. Les animaux s'écartent sur son passage (son costume rouge et bleu fluo fait très peur). Il se balance de branche en branche, s'accroche aux lianes pour traverser des rivières. Pour retrouver la trace de Lorie, il piste les traces au sol. Puis se rendant compte qu'il ne connaît pas la pointure du terroriste, il sort le détecteur de Gyvère.

Il y a une super poursuite avec des branches, des courses, des larmes et de l'émotion mais j'ai le flemme de décrire. Donc on va passer directement à la conclusion.

Halte Bin Laden. Tu n'as nulle part où te cacher sur cette île.

Chien d'américain. Tu ne pourras sauver ton amie. C'en est fini. Je vais gagner.

Gagner quoi ?

La partie.

Ah…tu veux jouer aux cartes ou aux échecs…Ce serait l'occasion de reprendre notre vieux duel. L'Orient contre l'occident. Le chacal contre le chien.

FLASHBACK [le 11 septembre

Deux avions dirigés par des terroristes kamikazes foncent vers la ville de New York. En bas, dans les rues, Peter est en train de sauver une fille des mains malodorantes d'un groupe de drogués. Juste après il sauve un enfant dans la rue. Parking arrête deux gangs dans l'heure qui suit. Et tandis qu'il désamorce une bombe atomique (qui va raser toute la côte est) la foule hurle.

Attention ! Des avions !! Arrête-les !!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN … BOUM !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN … BOUM !!!

Deux tours touchées. Deux monuments emblématiques jetés à bas. La foule est en colère après leur héros.

Pourquoi tu ne les as pas arrêtés ?

Parce que je vole pas. Je vous ai toujours dit que voler, c'était mal.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Maintenant héros, menace Bin Laden, tu vas mourir !!

Le terroriste détourne son arme de Lorie l'espace d'un instant (pendant lequel la jeune fille s'enfuit). Il pointe son revolver sur Peter et tire.

PAN ! PAN ! PAN! PAN! PAN! PAN!

Peter s'écroule à terre, couvert de rouge.

Mwahhahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahha !! fait le rire diabolique du méchant. J'ai réussi. J'ai vaincu le héros !!! Je suis le meilleur.

Puis Bin regarde tout autour de lui. Lorie a fui, Peter est à terre. Désormais il est seul. Tout seul. Ca devait finir par arriver un jour, à force de tuer tout le monde.

Maintenant il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité de la forêt, menacé en permanence par d'innombrables bestioles. Derrière lui, il sent des haleines chaudes et fétides. Laden croit voir des yeux le suivre (et encore, s'il n'y avait que les yeux). De là où il est Peter entend un bruit de course qui s'éloigne. Le son semble aller en s'atténuant, pourtant il sent que quelqu'un revient vers lui. C'est Lorie.

Oh mon Dieu !! Peter ! Tu as donné ta vie pour me sauver…

Pas vraiment…c'est Mac qui a fabriqué le pistolet qu'a utilisé Bin Laden. Un pistolet à peinture, à peinture rouge.

Parking se relève parfaitement indemne.

En ce moment il doit être en train de repeindre quelques fauves. Et toi, ça va ?

Non ! Je crois bien que je suis amnésique !! Je ne me souviens plus de la formule chimique du glycogène, ni de la théorie philosophique d'Heidegger, ni de l'œuvre de Balzac, ni de l'histoire politique de la Mandchourie, ni de la recette du canard à l'orange.

Ah…tu connaissais tout ça avant l'enlèvement ? s'étonne Peter

Non, pourquoi ?

L'occident capitaliste a-t-il vaincu les fous du Moyen-Orient ? Le cours du pétrole sera-t-il modifié ? Est-ce qu'on devrait tous rouler au diesel ? Nio va-t-il enterrer le lapin blanc ? Pourquoi le métro est-il bloqué le jour où je dois prendre le train ? La mode des années 60 est-elle affreuse ? Si oui, pourquoi l'a-t-on portée à une époque ? Le Monstre de l'île a-t-il profité de ce chapitre pour aller aux toilettes ?

Toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres.


	8. episode maradohnino

**Episode 7**

Fils de but 

FLASHBACK [8 ans avant

Un terrain de foot miteux au Brésil.

Bon les enfants, ch'ech'i n'est qu'un match de sélection. Ce sera la seule, l'ounique chance de votre pitoyable vie, de merde, d'être reçu dans oun club de foot de renom. Si vous gagnez, vous deviendrez riche et célèbre, oun dieu vivant parmi les hommes. Si vous perdez vous retournerez dans votre bidonville crasseux où vous pourrirez le reste de votre vie dévoré par la peste et les rats. Mais ch'e ne veux pas vous mettre la pression… Des questions ?

Oui monsieur. C'est quoi le footchball ?

Toi, tu sors.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Le monde du sport est cruel.

Le ballon n'a rien demandé à personne et pourtant, tout le monde le frappe. Il est la cible de centaines de coups de pieds mais pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il est blanc et noir ? Ou blanc et bleu ? Ou tout gris ?

Oui le ballon est différent de nous. Il est rond (Enfin presque rond, en fait c'est un polyèdre de cinquante faces, avec des hexagones et des pentagones et…dîtes-le-moi si ça vous intéresse pas). Mais pouvons-nous le condamner juste pour sa rondeur ? De la part des dinosaures ou des hommes préhistoriques on pourrait comprendre ce goût pour le football mais avec des gens civilisés !

Rien qu'en France, la police a recensé deux millions d'adeptes d'une secte clandestine qui, généralement le dimanche, enfilent des tenues étranges (héritées de l'époque de l'Inquisition) et vont terroriser les ballons. On les emmène sur des terrains où ils sont battus à mort. Ceux qui crèvent avant la fin sont jetés aux ordures comme de vulgaires objets. L'audace des criminels est incroyable. Parfois ils jouent carrément dans la rue, sous le nez de tous, à bastonner une victime innocente. Des maisons de ballon ont été incendiées. Les pompes de gonflage préfèrent divorcer plutôt que de vivre ce régime de terreur. L'autre jour, on raconte qu'un ballon a été traîné derrière une voiture sur deux kilomètres « pour tester sa résistance » paraît-il. Quelle barbarie !!

Darwin a dit que seuls les animaux les plus forts, les plus parfaits survivaient1.

Maradoninho n'est pas un faible. Il s'injecte quotidiennement des doses de produits dopants pour conserver ses capacités physiques au top. Dès qu'il aura quitté l'île il devra reprendre la compétition et gagner. Gagner des match, gagner de l'argent, gagner du temps, c'est tout ce qui importe. Gagner.

La nuit tombe. Notre ami le marshal-dealer-attaché-à-son-arbre ne peut l'éviter. Il la reçoit de plein fouet, mais survit. C'est au moins la septième nuit qu'il passe dehors, tout seul. C'est pas grave. Les autres font la fête au campement mais il peut bien rester ici, à sombrer dans la folie.

L'homme entame quelques chansons pour se donner du courage mais s'interrompt rapidement. Là ! Venant de la carcasse de l'avion, il a entendu un bruit.

Est-il nécessaire d'expliquer la situation ? Quand on est tout seul, attaché, sans possibilité de fuir, et qu'on entend du bruit, signe clair qu'il y a quelque chose (et les quelques choses de cette île sont très méchants), on est mal barré donc…

Notre ami le marshal-dealer-attaché-à-son-arbre

Voilà. Il est barré correctement.

Toutefois le bruit continue. On entend des ronronnements, des grognements. Des cliquetis métalliques déchirent le silence nocturne comme les chiens déchirent les culottes des facteurs.

Au campement, la fête bat son plein. Mulden vient de finir la dixième bouteille de whisky-soupe-aux-choux (dernier mélange à la mode). Jean-Jacques en ouvre une autre. Nio se déchaîne sur la batterie (de cuisine) tandis que Julie chante la dernière chanson de Lorie. Tout le monde danse sur la piste, ou se saoûle à la buvette. Les spots multicolores tournent dans tous les sens, peignant la plage de mille et une couleurs.

Mon cher Gyvère, dit chaleureusement Palipatine. Nous vous devons tous de chaudes félicitations pour avoir monté cette fête à partir d'un magnétophone cassé et de trois cotillons recyclés. Depuis le crash, je me suis toujours soucié du moral des rescapés, mais je crois que vous avez réussi. Dire qu'il suffisait d'une fête sur la plage avec un groupe de musique, une piste de danse, une sono high tech, des éclairages, deux cents bouteilles d'alcool, des cigarettes de contre-bande, des champignons hallucinogènes, et d'une bagarre d'ivrognes ! J'aurais dû y penser.

Mais vous y avez pensé, président. C'est vous qui m'avez conseillé de faire ça (surtout la partie avec les drogues de synthèse).

Rousseau profite du fait que Peter est absent pour aller fouiller dans sa cabane. Après deux minutes de fouille, il retrouve la lettre que Peter lit tout le temps.

Cher Peter ! Notre magazine a bien reçu ta lettre et notre équipe de psychologues a longtemps réfléchi sur ta question. En nous basant sur les dernières œuvres biographiques des super-héros, nous avons cerné ta problématique. Tu nous as demandé « Comment fait-on les bébés ? ».C'est simple Peter, tu vois comment on fait une choucroute ? Eh ben les bébés, c'est pas du tout la même chose !

Sur la plage, Mulden chancèle. Dana et Julie le soutiennent.

Je vais être malade, dit Fox (lucide au bout de la douzième bouteille).

Pas ici ! ordonne le docteur. Le vomi peut attirer les bêtes sauvages2. Va être malade à côté de la carcasse de l'avion. Et si tu vois un groupe de phacochères, dis-leur de venir se joindre à la fête.

Les trois humains se déplacent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. Etant donné qu'ils zigzaguent, ça prend une éternité. A la fin les trois sont malades. Mulden se dépêche d'aller vomir derrière un réacteur carbonisé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les trois réalisent que des bruits proviennent de la carcasse de l'avion. Deux secondes après, ils sont tous les trois en train de pointer une arme à feu rouge (pour arrêter un éventuel camion), ainsi qu'une lampe (pour arrêter un éventuel vampire chauffeur de camion), sur l'origine des sons suspects. Dana avance prudemment, pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Une ombre bouge. Elle vient vers eux. Ce n'est pas humain. Mais ce n'est pas le Monstre. C'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Un drogué schizophrène qui agresse les gens pour acheter sa daube ? Un contrôleur des impôts qui agresse les gens pour acheter du bœuf en daube ? Un serrurier chauve qui graisse les gentes en alliage de sa daube de voiture ? Un cuisinier schizophrène chauve qui achète la graisse de daube pour ses impôts ? Non, c'est pire !

Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Bonsoir les enfants !!

AAAAaaahhhh ! hurlent les trois rescapés terrifiés, qui laissent tomber leurs armes sous le coup de la terreur.

Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Vous n'êtes pas couchés les enfants ? Je vais devoir appeler le marchand de sable…

Cette nuit laisse quelques souvenirs inoubliables que j'ai oublié donc j'en parle pas.

Le lendemain matin, Maradoninho ne fait pas son jogging sur la plage. Il n'est pas en short, pas en sueur, pas en plein effort physique. Il est en train de classer ses médicaments contre Alzheimer. A une centaine de mètres, dans l'eau, quelqu'un est en train de se noyer.

Aaaaaahhh ! Au secours je me noie !! hurle la jeune fille en détresse.

Maradoninho l'entend très bien mais il ne bouge pas. Ses forces l'abandonnent, il ne pourra pas nager jusque là. Mulden, attiré par le cri féminin, arrive en courant sur la plage. Il hèle son collègue au passage.

Pourquoi tu plonges pas Maradoninho ? Tu es le plus rapide d'entre nous. La légende raconte qu'une fois tu as traversé à la nage tout un terrain de foot (boueux) en 11 secondes !! Qu'est-ce que t'attends là ?

Ch'e serait trop facile de la sauver. Yé te laisse le faire si tou veux.

C'est cool ! Merci !!

Mulden court, enlève ses vêtements et se jette à l'eau. Vingt mètres plus loin il se rappelle qu'il ne sait pas nager. Fox coule à pic.

Heureusement Dana a suivi l'action. Elle plonge à son tour, repêche Mulden, pique un sprint-crawlé avec un seul bras et récupère l'autre noyée. Le docteur les ramène sur la plage.

Ca va jeune fille ?

Oui, merci madame.

Mulden écarte vivement Dana, et se recoiffe avant d'ajouter :

Bonjour. Mon nom est Mulden…Fox Mulden. Surtout ne me remerciez pas ! C'était tout naturel de ma part que de risquer ma vie pour vous. Après tout je suis le héros tragique de cette série. Et c'est quoi votre petit nom sinon ?

Orange3

Ah c'est…coloré comme nom…, répond Mulden qui a du mal à trouver une technique de drague adaptée (ça se comprend).

Non en fait, ça vient du fruit, pas de la couleur. Au revoir.

Alors Mulden, demande Dana. L'avenir, tu le vois comment ?

Orange.

Une lourde pluie s'abat sur l'île. Nio s'est fait attraper par les hommes en noir (et un peu en blanc) alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre de son écran. Les agents de la CIA l'ont enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour l'interroger avec des questions interrogatives. Nio trouve étrange que tous les hommes en noir aient la même tête (on lui a pas dit que c'était le même acteur qui jouait tous les rôles). Le chef a amené avec lui des dossiers menaçants, probablement les centaines de formulaires à remplir obligatoirement pour obtenir une carte de bus (à tarif réduit).

Comme vous pouvez le constater monsieur Andersen…nous avons l'œil sur vous depuis un moment. Ca doit faire vingt minutes, facile. Et nous avons découvert que vous menez ce qu'il convient d'appeler une double vie. Dans l'une de ces vies, vous êtes Thomas A. Andersen, programmeur pour une respectable société de poupées-Lorie. Dans l'autre vie vous êtes Nio, un pirate informatique, qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule. Vous préférez quoi ?

Vous avez oublié que je suis aussi Ti Oh, un paysan coréen qui parle pas votre langue.

Hein ?

Je fais aussi la doublure de l'acteur Jet Lee dans les films d'action, donc on peut raisonnablement dire que je mène une quadruple vie.

Heu oui…mais une seule de ces vies a un avenir.

Laquelle ?

A vrai dire, on s'en fout.

D'un geste de la main, l'agent envoie à la corbeille le dossier (qui est en réalité une étude statistique à finir d'urgence pour hier)

Je disais ça pour te faire peur. On sait que tu es en contact avec un certain Harry Covert, le pire criminel de cette planète. Il s'amuse à faire des jeux de mots nuls et à raconter aux gens qu'on vit dans un monde virtuel. Donc en fait, je soupçonne que c'est Mulden…

Et alors ?

Faudrait nous aider à le coincer. [Musique qui fait peur

A quelques kilomètres de là, le héros ne se doute de rien.

Mulden tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre ce matin ? demande Dana.

Tu veux dire…hormis le fait qu'une fille ne sachant pas nager se trouve à cent mètres de la rive…et que notre meilleur sportif ne soit pas intervenu…………………..oui !! Tu n'as pas la gueule de bois ce matin !!

C'est pas ça. As-tu remarqué que Maradoninho était vert ?

Dana, Dana…pas de racisme entre rescapés…il est vert et alors ? C'est un brésilien. Il est né comme ça…

Non. Il est vert depuis ce matin. Hier il était rouge avec des pois mauves. En tant que médecin j'avoue que je m'inquiète. Imagine qu'il tombe malade, je ne m'en rendrai pas compte…

Dana va donc trouver Maradoninho pour en parler.

Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'injecter ?

Heu ça ? Ch'est mes vitamines pour passer l'hiver.

Nous sommes en été, remarque Dana (très scientifique).

C'est par anticipation, j'ai oune ordonnancia pour ça.

D'accord. Ecoute-moi bien Maradoninho. D'après ton stock de médicaments et ta consommation quotidienne, je crois que tu vas vite te retrouver à court. Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes par toi-même. Ton organisme doit apprendre à être fort par lui-même.

Lâche-moi avec ton moralismo à deux francs…

On est passé aux euros. Cassé !!!

Mes médocs sont tout ce qui me reste sur ch'ette île…

Et moi je crois que cette île a le pouvoir d'exaucer tous nos vœux mais pour ça il faut lui faire une offrande.

Ah bon, alors ch'e voudrais…(parle tout bas).

Lève les yeux au ciel.

Quoi ?! Tu veux pas que ch'e prie aussi ?

BAM !!

Un ballon de foot vient de chuter du ciel pile sur la tête de Maradoninho.

Mais ch'est pas ça que je voulais…Ch'ai demandé oune milliard de dollars.

Allons allons, le ballon est ton ami. Tu peux refaire du foot à présent.

FLASHBACK [7 ans avant

Un confessionnal dans une église. Maradoninho vient se confesser.

Pardonnez-moi mon père, parce que ch'ai beaucoup pêché.

Tou as commis des fautes envers le Seigneur ?

Non, mais ch'ai pêché vingt thons dans le fleuve Amazone hier. Ils sont énormes…

C'est bien, tou me racontes pas ta vie ! Tou me résumes toutes tes fautes. Si t'as été sélectionné pour « Loust » tou dois avoir un casier long comme le bras.

Bah non, ch'e vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de mal !! Ch'e gagne des millions grâce au footchball alors que la majorité des brésiliens vivent sous le seuil de pauvreté, mais c'est normal, ch'e souis Dieu !! Ch'e vais pas à la messe le dimanche, parce que yé souis dieu. Ch'e respecte, rien ni personne, parce que yé souis riche et dieu. Hier soir, ch'ai couché avec une fille dont je connaissais pas le nom. Après ch'ai eu des rapports avec sa copine et pour finir…

Mon fils ! Tou vois vraiment pas ce que tou as pu faire de mal dans ta vie ?? Si t'es stupido à ce point, je vois pas pourquoi tou viens te confesser.

Juste pour vous foutre la mort. Moi ch'ai du pognon et pas vous !! Cassado !!!!

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Nio revient au campement. Il se sent faible, chancelant et finit par s'effondrer.

On a besoin d'un médecin !! crie Julie en le voyant.

De Dana quoi, traduit Rousseau (parce qu'il y a pas cinquante médecins sur l'île)

Comme Dana reste introuvable, Nio va voir Maradoninho pour qu'il lui file un cachet. Celui-ci accepte mais découvre, avec horreur, que son stock de médicaments a quasiment fondu.

Heu…avec che qui reste… tou as le choix…Piloule bleue, tou t'endors et tou oublies toute cette histoire. Piloule rouge, on poursuit le lapin blanc dans son terrier, oune trip phénoménal…

D'accord, je vais prendre…

Stop ! N'oublie pas oune chose. Yé ne t'offre qu'oune chose. Un cachet !

Maradoninho subodore quelque chose. C'est Dana qui a dû subtiliser sa cargaison. Il va donc la trouver.

Qu'est-ce que tou as fait de mes médicaments ?! Yé dois faire trois piqûres de mon vaccin anti-grippe tous les jours, sinon qui sait ce qui peut arriver.

Ecoute. Sur cette île isolée tu vas forcément te retrouver à court au bout d'un moment. Il faut que tu apprennes à te désintoxiquer tout seul. J'ai bien vu les produits que tu prends.

Et alors ?! Rien à foutre.

J'ai tes médicaments c'est vrai. Nous allons passer un marché. Tu vas probablement me les réclamer. Tu as le droit de me les demander trois fois. Après je te les cèderai, d'accord ?

Yé souis d'accord. Donne-moi mes médicaments.

Attention ! Ca fait une fois.

Donne-moi mes médicaments ! Donne-moi mes médicaments ! Donne-moi mes médicaments !

Et de trois ! T'as perdu ! Voilà tes médicaments.

Gracias ! dit-il en arrachant rageusement le sac de ses mains.

Maradoninho se retourne et commence à s'éloigner mais il glisse sur une peau de banane. Son sac de médicaments fait un vol plané dans les airs et atterrit dans le feu (que Dana vient d'allumer).

Non !!

Oh Maradoninho, se réjouit Dana. Je suis si fière de toi ! Je savais que tu ferais ça (parce que c'est moi qui ai mis la peau de banane)

A quelques mètres des humains, un cocon est en train de se déchirer. Une horrible chenille poilue y est entrée, voilà sept jours. Entre-temps, elle a pu évoluer pour devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle grignote le haut de son enveloppe, cherche l'air frais de la nuit. Le cocon se déchire, la créature peut déployer ses ailes. C'est un merveilleux papillon de nuit qui déploie ses ailes sous la lumière stellaire. Ce poème ailé s'envole vers le ciel…

PAN !!

Putain d'extra-terrestre ! Tu croyais peut-être m'échapper en changeant d'apparence ?

BRRRRMMMm !!!

Bruit d'une caverne qui s'effondre (on a vraiment des effets sonores de malade dans cette série)

Maradoninho ! Maradoninho ! Viens vite ! s'égosille Jean-Jacques. La caverne s'est effondrée sur Dana. Et tu es le seul assez brésilien pour t'introduire dans le tunnel que nous avons creusé jusqu'à elle.

Quoi ? Depuis quand on a oune caverne ?

Tu sais bien, c'est celle qui se trouve à côté de la source d'eau (qu'on a trouvé en suivant le fantôme alcoolique du père de Mulden). Arrête de discuter et vas-y. Une fois que tu l'auras rejoint on fera effondrer le tunnel et tu devras utiliser ton instinct pour retrouver la sortie.

Quoi !! Mais vous êtes complètement tarés ! Ch'a va pas !! Vous voulez me voir mourir ?

Non. Mais tu vas passer dans un boyau sombre, mourir symboliquement puis ressusciter en sortant de terre. Ca devrait te désintoxiquer.

Mais ch'est la théorie la plus conne que yé jamais entendu !! Hormis celle de Mulden…

Sinon, poursuit Rousseau. J'ai vu en rêve qu'il y avait une cargaison d'anabolisants dans la soute du biplace.

Quel biplace ?

Tu sais bien. Le petit avion en déséquilibre, tout en haut d'un arbre branlant qui bouge dangereusement, dans la partie de l'île où on trouve des rafales de vent dépassant les 300km/h. Tu veux pas monter pour vérifier ?

FLASHBACK [1 ans avant

Vestiaire.

Yé peux savoir ce que tou as foutu !! Crie Maradoninho.

Dou calme petit frère. Yé marqué le but.

Oui, TOU as marqué le but. C'est moi qui devais concloure cette action.

Excouse-moi, yé senti que le public voulait ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à battre du poublic ? se demande Maradoninho. C'est qui lé dieu du footchball ? C'est moi ! Toi tou es là pour me faire les passes pour que yé marque.

Petit frère, tu vois pas que tu fous ta en l'air avec le dopage ?

Rectification ! Yé m'envoie en l'air !

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Voilà yé suis dans l'avion (qui tangue dangereusement à chaque mouvement). T'es soûr que yé risque rien J-J ?

Oui (plus bas) tant que tu m'appelles pas J-J…

La puerta a l'air bloquée, remarque Maradoninho.

Saute dessus, lui crie Rousseau.

Brillante suggestion ! Maradoninho essaie de se mettre debout et d'enfoncer l'écoutille en sautant dessus. Tout ce qu'il obtient c'est de glisser et de tomber de l'appareil. Il fait une chute de trente mètres et s'écrase au sol dans un craquement d'os effroyable. Puis l'appareil, définitivement déséquilibré, se déloge de sa position précaire et s'écroule sur le pauvre brésilien. Celui-ci a à peine le temps de voir la faucheuse voiler son champ de vision.

Au campement, personne ne se doute de la tragédie qui se trame. Dana est toujours enterrée dans la caverne. Mac Gyvère pense monter une perceuse laser à partie d'une bouteille de déodorant et d'un stroboscope radial à multi-variation 2012 (édition limitée réservée aux garagistes) mais il n'a pas trouvé de bouteille de déodorant. Marie prie pour que le ciel leur vienne en aide. Plutôt que d'aider à creuser un nouveau tunnel, Fox préfère discuter avec Lascaux.

Personne a vu passer de bateau à côté de l'île par hasard ? demande Mulden.

Je sais pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à surveiller l'Océan ?

Ok… J'ai remarqué que cette île abritait, en plus des extra-terrestres, un Monstre infernal, un terroriste, des ours et probablement plein de menaces. Alors je me pose la question : pourquoi on construit pas un camp retranché ? Pourquoi on continue de se balader tout seul dans la forêt ?

Mais c'est pas grave, on a laissé des armes à tout le monde, répond Julie.

Et pourquoi on laisse des flingues à tout le monde ? Etant donné que la moitié des rescapés sont d'anciens criminels, et l'autre moitié des fous !

Au secours ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! hurle Rousseau, qui surgit sur la plage en tenant dans ses bras le corps sanglant de Maradoninho.

Les gens se rassemblent autour de lui (oubliant Dana).

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Marie.

Il a été piétiné par un phacochère sauvage qui était la réincarnation de son père (lequel était un voleur qui s'est fait tuer par un vieux sur un parking new-yorkais).

Ah bon, répond Mulden (en notant les membres fracturés et les éclats de métal figés dans la peau). On dirait plutôt qu'il a été touché par un désintégrateur vénusien…

Mais non, le coupe Lascaux. C'est sa femme qui a dû l'assommer avec le coupe-papier dans la bibliothèque.

Non, répond Dana, il n'a pas de femme.

T'étais pas enterrée sous trois tonnes de roche il y a deux secondes toi ? s'étonne Gyvère.

Si mais…un type déguisé en ange m'a libéré des décombres. Probablement une hallucination due au choc…

Touss ! Touss ! Maradoninho crache du sang.

Vite !! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il fait une crise d'asthme, commente Dana (qui est la seule à l'avoir remarqué). Fouillez toutes les bagages, tous les décombres de l'avion. Il faut retrouver d'urgence le machin anti-asthme qu'on inhale.

Un inhalateur quoi ?

Tais-toi et cherche !

Vingt minutes plus tard, personne n'a rien trouvé.

**Mulden** : J'ai fouillé partout, même dans mes poches.

**Julie** : Rien du tout. Son stock de médicaments est vide.

**Mac Gyvère** : J'ai pas d'inhalateur mais j'ai trouvé du PQ senteur eucalyptus.

**Rousseau** : Et alors ?

**Mac Gyvère** : On pourrait le broyer pour en faire un remède…

**Rousseau** : N'importe quoi. Si on allait plutôt torturer Parking pour qu'il nous donne les médicaments qu'il cache certainement dans sa cabane ?

**Palipatine** : Allons. Peter (contrairement à moi) n'aurait jamais confisqué des médicaments qui risquaient de sauver la vie de quelqu'un un jour. Et surtout il n'est pas là.

**Dana** : Taisez-vous ! La situation est grave ! Je ne vois plus qu'un moyen pour arrêter ça : lui couper la jambe ! Mac, trouve-nous une porte de garage qui coupe bien.

L'amputation d'un membre peut-elle arrêter une crise d'asthme ? Mulden va-t-il tuer tous les animaux de cette île, à l'exception du seul vraiment dangereux ? Orange va-t-elle porter du rose au prochain bal ? Pourquoi Dana sait-elle nager ? Que cherche vraiment Nio ? De quelle nationalité sera la prochaine équipe championne de France ? Combien de temps encore, Maradoninho restera-t-il en vie ? Qui héritera de son ballon ?

Toutes les réponses, dans les prochains chapitres.

Enfin si vous souhaitez adhérer à l'association française contre le racisme anti-ballons, envoyez vos dons.

1 Le raisonnement pris à l'envers dit que ceux qui ont survécu étaient les meilleurs. Donc, nous la population actuelle de la Terre, sommes l'élite de l'espèce (même Mulden).

2 Véridique. Encore une bonne raison de ne pas se bourrer la gueule quand on pratique la chasse au lion avec un cure-dent.

3 C'est qui l'incapable chargé de trouver les noms des persos ? (note de l'auteur)

C'est vous (note de l'assistant de l'auteur)

Ok je vais me foutre à la porte (note du futur ex-auteur)


	9. episode palipatine

**Episode 8**

L'empereur contre-attaque 

Il y a pas si longtemps, dans une île lointaine, très lointaine…

Le fléau d'une galaxie, le cauchemar de milliards d'êtres, l'abomination chassée des Enfers parce qu'elle y foutait le bordel. C'est probablement un truc pas cool, voire exécrable. Ils sont passés du côté obscur, parce qu'en plein soleil on risque l'insolation. Depuis mille ans, ils attendent dans l'ombre des couloirs (ceux qu'on éteint pour économiser les néons). Et comme ils trouvaient pas leurs clés dans l'ombre, ils sont sortis dehors.

Toujours deux ils sont.

Un site archéologique et un siteweb pour la présentation (pour vendre des places aux agences de tourisme). Mais lequel a disparu ? Lequel se trouve sur l'île ?

FLASHBACK [8 ans avant

Bon déjà ! Si on veut être élu, il nous faut un parti. Et si on veut un parti, il nous faut un nom de parti (dans lequel y aurait le mot « parti » pour montrer que c'est un parti)

En effet, répond Palipatine. Il faut des mots qui résonnent juste dans l'esprit des électeurs. Leur faire croire qu'on est attaché à plein de valeurs comme le social, le national, le libéral, le carcéral, le Népal... J'aurais bien proposé parti national socialiste mais c'est déjà pris.

Il nous faut un truc plus cool. Qui montre qu'on est dans le vent. Parti cool ! Parti Fun ! Parti Radio ! Parti un bon matin ! Parti avant dix heures ! Parti pris ! Parti cipe passé !

J'ai ! « Parti populaire » !! Nous ne sommes pas populaires par hasard !

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Sur la plage, deux silhouettes apparaissent. Peter et Lorie sont enfin de retour. Les rescapés vont à leur rencontre pour les congratuler et se renseigner sur la menace fantôme.

Et Bin Laden ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

Il a fait la course avec le Monstre.

Et ?

Il a perdu.

Palipatine peut souffler. La dernière personne à pouvoir témoigner de ses liens avec le terrorisme international vient de disparaître. Maradoninho ne sait rien de ses activités, mais le vieux Palipatine va quand même s'arranger pour qu'il meurt, comme ça, pour remplir le quota de victimes (parce que c'est un psychopathe).

Alors comment va-t-il ? demande le dictateur

Comment veux-tu qu'il aille ? s'interroge Dana. Il est mourant…je dois lui trancher la jambe mais je n'en aurai pas la force.

Moi ! Moi ! Je peux le faire !

Palipatine attrape la porte du garage, soigneusement aiguisée, et l'abat sur la jambe du blessé.

SCHLACK !!!

Une jambe vole, suivie par des gerbes de sang qui se mêlent dans une fontaine sanglante.

Hum, commenta Palipatine. Ce n'est pas très efficace, il tousse encore. On devrait lui couper la tête pour dégager l'accès aux poumons.

Attends une minute, coupe Dana soupçonneuse. Je crois qu'il essaie de nous dire quelque chose.

Keuf keuf…Touss…tousss…yé quelque chose dé super important…jurez-moi de lé rapporter à ma sœur, énonce péniblement Maradoninho.

Promis juré.

Dîtes-lui…dîtes-lui qué je…

SCHLACK !!!

Oups ! s'exclame Palipatine. Ca m'a glissé des mains.

C'est malin ! On saura jamais ce qu'il voulait dire, ni l'identité de sa sœur…

Bah…la mort…c'est la vie !! Dîtes-moi, vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'il se soit fait attaquer par un phacochère près du monolithe noir où vous avez découvert un système électrique ?

Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que nous ne sommes pas seuls ?

Palipatine est rongé par le doute. Le monolithe noir est-il un appeau géant pour phacochères ? Cette île est trop étrange pour être vraie. Tout ceci est peut-être une gigantesque mascarade organisée par la CIA pour tenter de le faire tomber. Il doit en avoir le cœur net. Le vieillard décide donc de traverser la forêt tout seul, en compagnie de Mac Gyvère (le seul capable de pirater la CIA), et de retrouver ce système électrique.

FLASHBACK [7 ans avant

Communication holographique à distance.

Monseigneur Palipatine. Cette frange de l'électorat échappe à nos senseurs. Ils sont introuvables.

Pas pour un site !! Je vous présente mon apprenti (apparaît dans l'hologramme un type maquillé pour Halloween) Drog Molle. Il retrouvera vos électeurs avec un moteur de recherche.

Mais que ferons-nous si les électeurs refusent de voter pour nous ?

Ne craignez rien. Je sais que le parti écologiste a promis de dépénaliser les drogues douces et qu'en contre-partie il a ramassé la moitié des intentions de vote. Il nous suffit de proposer plus. Nous allons dépénaliser les drogues douces, les drogues dures, les drogues brutes, les demi-sec. Nous allons autoriser la libre circulation des armes et l'alcool au volant. Nous abolirons la peine de mort et la prison dans tout le pays…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Suite à la mort mystérieuse de Maradoninho, Dana a entrepris une autopsie pour déterminer les causes exactes de la mort (en fait, c'était surtout pour montrer à Mulden que la mort n'avait rien de surnaturelle). Le docteur Scoliose vient faire son rapport aux rescapés.

Après analyse, j'ai découvert des choses effroyables. Maradoninho, jeune footballeur de vingt ans avait le cœur d'un homme de quatre-vingts ans.

Pourquoi aurait-il pris le cœur d'un pauvre vieillard ? se demande Mulden.

Je veux dire qu'il avait une malformation cardiaque, en plus d'une malformation pulmonaire et de ses rhumatismes, sans compter son Alzheimer…

Mais, s'étonne Marie, comment a-t-on pu le laisser jouer au foot dans cet état ?

Ben…, répond Dana (très précise comme toujours), je sais pas. Si un handicapé a joué pro, Mulden a toutes ses chances…

Mais non ! Vous n'avez rien compris, tempête Rousseau. Il était atteint d'une grippe du pied depuis trois mois. Quand il a arrêté son traitement, il est mort foudroyé. Crac !

Palipatine et Gyvère progressent vite dans la jungle. La piste noire a déjà été empruntée par de multiples rescapés, du coup le chemin est clairement balisé. Dans le désert, un camp de nomades a été massacré (à coups de petite cuillère semble-t-il). Cela ne perturbe pas Palipatine outre mesure…il en a vu d'autres…

FLASHBACK [5 ans avant

Palipatine sur son portable.

Salut Laden !! Ca va ? C'était comment l'incendie ? Très bien. Vous trouverez tout sur un compte en Suisse, comme d'habitude. A plus.

S'avance devant une foule de journalistes.

Du calme…du calme…Ma police secrète vient de me confirmer l'identité des terroristes présumés (coupables) qui ont incendié l'Assemblée cette nuit. Il s'agirait de républicains démocrates.

Pourquoi des républicains mettraient-ils le feu aux bâtiments de la république ?

Pour se réchauffer je suppose. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai remarqué une légère augmentation de la criminalité suite à la mise en vente de lance-roquettes dans les écoles maternelles. Tout ceci est l'œuvre du chef séparatiste, le comte Bookou. Il veut que chaque région quitte l'état pour devenir libre sous la domination d'une multi-nationale. C'est inadmissible. J'ai donc proposé la création d'une grande armée de la république…que l'Assemblée n'a pas pu contester puisqu'elle a brûlé…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Les deux campeurs poursuivent leur périple. Ils font une halte à la rivière pour remplir leurs gourdes. C'est là que tous les animaux herbivores de l'île se rassemblent pour se désaltérer. Par conséquent, c'est aussi l'endroit où les carnivores tendent des embuscades.

Quand les premiers rugissements se font entendre, Mac et Palipatine réagissent prestement, ils courent vers les épais sous-bois. Un tigre du Bengale, de Corée du Nord, les poursuit. L'animal est dévoré par une créature de six mètres de haut, qui reprend la course-poursuite. Gyvère hausse encore sa vitesse de course, il plonge dans une flaque de boue pour s'y dissimuler. CHPLOUFF ! Palipatine, malgré son grand âge, tient toujours la forme. Derrière lui, on entend se rapprocher des pas lourds, qui font trembler le ciel et la terre (mais surtout la terre). L'haleine fétide du Monstre commence à empester l'air.

FLASHBACK [4 ans avant

Journaliste effrayé (de la chaîne de télé appartenant à Palipatine, la seule chaîne autorisée)

Nous appelons la population à ne pas paniquer mais…notre président adoré Palipatine vient de se faire kidnapper par le terrible général Gris Vousse. Un robot de la NASA, conçu par Mac Gyvère, reconverti par les terroristes pour mener des actions pas très catholiques, pas très protestantes non plus, ni musulmanes, ni juives, ni bouddhistes, ni animistes ni coptes…Immédiatement toutes les polices du monde se sont lancées à sa recherche. Nous recevons ce soir l'agent Mulden du FBI et demain le commissaire Lascaux pour en parler…

Bâtiment abandonné mais fortifié.

Un robot de combat à l'aspect humanoïde fait les cent pas dans la pièce où est enfermé le président. Celui-ci semble protester officiellement contre le traitement qu'il subit.

Fils de pute !! Enfoiré !! Salaud !!

Tu sais qu'il y a des caméras à cet étage. Les lecteurs voient tout ce que tu dis.

Merde !! Je voulais dire…tu es un mécréant au service de la barbarie. Tu te crois fort car tu as massacré des centaines d'innocents, caché derrière ton bureau, mais moi j'ai fait des pistes cyclables. Le peuple a confiance ne moi. On viendra me sauver.

« On » c'est Nio, qui apparaît au rez-de-chaussée, vêtu de coûteux vêtements noirs (dont un manteau trois-quart qui dissimule à peine l'arsenal qu'il porte sur lui). Il passe sous le détecteur de métaux qui sonne automatiquement. Un des gardes, blasé, se lève de son siège pour l'examiner.

Vous avez des objets métalliques sur vous ? Clés ? Monnaie ?

Nio écarte les pans de son manteau, et on peut voir qu'il transporte des centaines de petites cuillères sur lui. Entre les cartouches en bandoulière, la ceinture et les holsters il en détient plus d'un millier.

Putain ! C'est dingue !! Il a même l'édition collector de 1875…

PAFFF !! Nio lui administre un coup qui le fait voler à travers tout le rez-de-chaussée. Puis le coréen dégaine ses armes et massacre les gardes. L'alerte est donnée. Une centaine de droïds militaires accourent dans le hall, en formation de combat, pointant leurs fusils lasers vers leur unique cible.

Pas un geste !

D'accord, j'en ferai davantage.

S'ensuit une bataille phénoménale sur fond de musique techno. Les lasers et les petites cuillères volent en tous sens, pulvérisant les murs, les robots et les posters de Maradoninho. Le nuage de débris gonfle au fur et à mesure que l'ardeur de la bataille s'amplifie. Nio glisse entre les traits mortels, il distribue les coups de pied tournoyants et les petites cuillères avec la grâce d'une cuisinière mexicaine de la guerre d'Algérie. Il roule au sol, court sur les murs, se cache derrière les piliers, mange des spaghettis, fait des roues, un triple saut périlleux avec boucle piquée, des pointes trois-quart, une sauce béchamel, double salto…Les robots se font démembrer à une vitesse stupéfiante. Des centaines de petites cuillères tombent au sol en faisant Diling ! Diling !! C'est un combat ahurissant… [mais j'ai pas eu le budget suffisant pour l'écrire désolé

FIN DU FLASHBACK

La course effrénée a amené Palipatine jusqu'au bout de l'île. Il sort de la végétation et se retrouve au bord d'une falaise. Le président s'arrête brusquement. Un pas supplémentaire et il se retrouvera cent mètres plus bas, sur les rochers acérés battus par les vagues (eh oui, aujourd'hui encore 85 des rochers sont battus par leurs vagues, une situation intolérable contre laquelle notre association proteste). Les pas de la créature se rapprochent. Tout le décor tremble. Palipatine perd l'équilibre et tombe à terre. Ses cheveux sont blancs, plus parce qu'il a soixante-dix ans que parce qu'il a peur.

La bête se rapproche. Des arbres s'écroulent sur son passage. Les rugissements effrayants font fuir les derniers oiseaux. Puis, enfin, ELLE surgit. Une tonne, six mètres de haut, une immense gueule remplie de dents de la taille d'un poignard, de puissantes pattes de tyrannosaurus-rex et un regard sadique. Le Monstre de l'île (on l'aura compris) surgit devant un Palipatine étonné.

Putain c'est que toi ! T'es con ! Tu m'a fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était une bête sauvage.

Mais…mais…c'est moi la terreur du…

C'est ça ! Vas-y casse-toi !!

FLASHBACK [3 ans avant

Bureau du président (récemment rebaptisé empereur). Une escouade de moines-philosophes-policiers armés de sabres de lumière multicolores font irruption dans le bureau. Les deux chefs sont un gnome vert et un géant noir (et quand ils fusionnent ça fait géant vert !!)

Vos manigances ont échoué monseigneur. L'empirisme ne pourra jamais triompher du spiritualisme tant qu'on fera une dialectique avec l'esprit rationaliste.

[Traduction : Tu vas crever, bâtard.

Maître Yoga ! Maître Sinedou ! Maître Chanteur ! Kilo Maître ! Maître la-charrue-avant-les-bœufs ! Maître corbeau sur un arbre perché ! Vous me menacez ?

Oui, répond maître Sinedou en pointant son sabre améthyste dans sa direction.

[Traduction : On va te faire payer pour tous tes crimes, sans crédit. Car une philosophie morale se doit de sanctionner les actes immoraux

Ouh j'ai peur…

[ Vous avez des épées et moi j'ai une mitrailleuse cachée dans mon bureau

La peur, reprend maître yoga. Du côté pas clair, le chemin, elle est.

[La peur est l'autoroute de l'obscurité

Ah…my little green friend…

[Ah! Ma petite amie! Tu m'as trahi pour défendre la cause des républicains.

Mais c'est quoi ce traducteur au rabais ?! Vous croyez que la reine approuverait que nous confions les traductions à un traducteur que nous connaissons à peine ? demande la jeune Dala, déguisée en servante d'une planète désertique où on fait des courses de bidules.

[Il faut faire cuire les nouilles dix minutes

La reine n'est pas au courant…, réplique le moine philosophe.

Mais…

Pas de mais ! Amie Dala.

[ traductions : Il fait jour ! D'accord ! Des chaussures !

Palipatine. Nous avons un avantage géographique sur toi. Même aidé par tes pouvoirs sataniques tu vas te faire tuer si tu tentes une action inconsidéré.

[ Je te domine

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Le vieux président retourne dans la forêt chercher son compagnon. Ce dernier, couvert de boue, a continué son chemin jusqu'à la carcasse du biplace, que Maradoninho a fait tomber. Dans la soute (désormais éventrée) du petit appareil nigérian on trouve des caisses en bois de cerisier, remplies de statuettes de la vierge Lorie. Mac Gyvère les examine. Il en fracasse une et découvre à l'intérieur des sachets d'aspirine.

Comment un appareil nigérian a-t-il pu arriver ici ? demande Palipatine qui surgit du sous-bois. Pourquoi de l'aspirine ? Pourquoi des caisses en bois de cerisier ?

Pour que les scénaristes puissent faire une deuxième saison.

D'accord…mais tous les rescapés nigérians ont été dévorés par le Monstre et tous les drogués de notre camp sont déjà morts d'une grippe du pied…

Ah ouais flûte ! C'est vrai que sur les 48 survivants, nous ne sommes plus que 15. Il faudrait que le scénariste fasse apparaître d'autres survivants dans la prochaine saison.

On a qu'à dire qu'ils étaient dans la troisième moitié de l'avion!!

Les deux explorateurs continuent jusqu'au monolithe noir. Aucune manifestation paranormale ne se manifeste. Normal. Palipatine a interdit les manifestations. Mac suit les câbles et trouve le panneau de commande dont Dana leur a parlé. Les services activés sont toujours les mêmes. Apparemment personne n'est passé par là depuis le docteur. Gyvère repère d'autres câbles, différents, qui partent sous terre dans la direction du nord.

L'alimentation électrique doit se trouver plus loin. Un peu à l'ouest du Mont Espoir.

C'est logique. Le Monstre a installé son appartement à côté d'une ligne électrique qu'il peut pirater.

FLASHBACK [2 jours avant le crash

Le président vérifie sa valise.

Alors…j'ai bien pris mon sabre maléfique, mon anneau unique maléfique, ma cassette de magnétoscope maléfique, ma marionnette maléfique, mon talisman maléfique, mon dentifrice maléfique, mon pyjama maléfique (avec des oursons maléfiques dessus), mes caleçons maléfiques, mon recueil de malédictions maléfiques, mes chaussures maléfiques et mes éclairs (au chocolat) maléfiques. C'est bon ! Je peux y aller…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Palipatine et Mac s'arrêtent. Au fond d'un cratère naturel, creusé par quelqu'un, se trouve une trappe blindée.

Probablement l'entrée d'un bunker souterrain, hypothèse Mac. Apparemment faut taper un code à dix chiffres pour l'ouvrir.

D'accord…comme on a vu aucun code à dix chiffres sur l'île, je suppose qu'il va falloir faire sauter ça à la dynamite, conclut Palipatine.

Dana a dit qu'il y en avait dans le rocher noir. Je pense que deux bâtons suffiront largement. Prenons-en cinquante-huit, juste par sécurité !

MANUEL TECHNIQUE : Comment transporter de la dynamite sans danger 

A 32° la dynamite suinte de la nitroglycérine, le plus dangereux explosif de l'humanité. Des bâtons de dynamite qui ont traîné trois siècles en plein soleil risquent d'être un peu instable. Alors suivez nos conseils !

Envoyer Mulden les chercher (ce sera pas une grande perte si ça explose)

Envoyer Mulden avec une torche enflammée à côté des explosifs (pour qu'il puisse voir dans le noir)

Dire à Mulden de secouer la caisse s'il la transporte

Dire à Mulden d'ouvrir le coffre avec une pioche (en tapant bien fort)

Dire à Mulden de jongler avec les bâtons en plein soleil

Se tenir éloigné de Mulden

Ha non. Le verrou est ouvert, constate Mac Gyvère. Ils ont oublié de le refermer…

Hum…ça veut peut-être dire qu'il y a des dinosaures intelligents capables d'ouvrir des trappes blindées en bas.

Vous passez trop de temps avec Mulden, président. Moi j'ouvre.

Mac soulève la lourde trappe blindée et passe la tête au-dessus du conduit obscur. En bas, on voit…

Que voit-on dans le bunker ? Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Pourquoi l'épisode s'arrête-t-il pile au moment où ça devient intéressant ? Palipatine va-t-il pousser Gyvère dans le trou ? Le dictateur est-il pote avec toutes les ordures de cette planète ? Le comte Bookou compte-il beaucoup ? De quelle couleur est le général Gris Vousse ? Si les scythes sont toujours deux, pourquoi ont-ils laissé une douzaine de sites historiques ?

Toutes les réponses, dans les prochains chapitres.


	10. episode mac gyvère

**Episode 9**

Born to repare 

C'est reparti pour un nouvel épisode !

Vous connaissez le concept maintenant. Chaque épisode est centré sur un personnage de l'île. On découvre au fil des flashbacks des aspects de sa personnalité, qu'on soupçonnait déjà. On découvre une explication, presque plausible, de son attitude en dévoilant ses traumatismes passés. Le personnage intervient dans l'épisode pour percer le dernier mystère de l'île (en attendant le suivant), car lui seul était destiné à le faire. Après j'essaierai encore de vous faire croire que les héros de _Loust_ sont arrivés là par hasard, qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec l'île, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisé avant (sauf dans tous les flashbacks). J'essaierai de vous faire croire que les onze personnages sont des types tout à fait ordinaires, pris au hasard, représentatifs de l'espèce humaine et personne n'y croira (parce qu'ils ont tous une histoire hallucinante, à coucher dehors, incroyable). Mais c'est vrai quoi !! Ils étaient tous tarés dans cet avion ! On se demande si c'était pas un vol spécial pour l'hôpital psychiatrique (ça expliquerait bien des choses). C'en est à un point que personne ne s'étonnera de voir un géant barbu, sur une moto volante, révéler au gamin que c'est un sorcier (pour son onzième anniversaire).

Comme les héros s'amusent à percer tous les mystères de l'île, faut constamment en inventer de nouveaux, à peu près crédibles, pour maintenir le suspense. Chaque épisode doit laisser place à un mystère encore plus obscur et invraisemblable que le précédent. Mulden a-t-il un cerveau ? Qui est le fils de Marie ? Qui est le père de Julie ? L'île est-elle un centre de vacances pour extra-terrestres ? Les costumes de la CIA sont-ils sur mesure ? Qui est le Monstre de l'île ? Connaît-il la vérité ou n'est-il qu'un pion manipulé par le réalisateur ? L'ange a-t-il des plumes ? Pourquoi le nombre de rescapés a-t-il fondu comme neige au soleil ? Pourquoi la neige fond-t-elle au soleil ? Pourquoi je ferme pas ma gueule ? Les lecteurs attendent, peut-être, de savoir ce qu'il y a au fond du bunker. Et alors ? Ils ont qu'à attendre la deuxième saison. Moi je travaille ! Je passe pas mes nuits à brûler des voitures, tout en faisant du trampoline avec les arbres…

Vas-y ! Profite que l'auteur raconte sa vie pour descendre dans le bunker ! souffle Palipatine.

D'accord. Mais pourquoi t'y vas pas en premier ?

Heu…(ses jambes se plient subitement) Haaa !! Haa !! Mes jambes !! Depuis l'ouverture de la trappe mes jambes sont redevenues paralysées.

Mais t'as jamais été paralysé des jambes !!

Mais si…

FLASHBACK [2 ans avant

Un fauteuil roulant roule. Sur ce fauteuil roulant qui roule, un homme. Vieil homme désabusé et déçu de la vie. Il va dans une clinique privée tenue par un maffieu car c'est sa dernière chance.

Oui monsieur ?

Je croule sous les dettes. Il me faut absolument de l'argent pour payer les études de médecine de ma petite-fille. Alors je suis venu vendre mon rein.

Comme c'est généreux. Vous avez été suivi ?

Heu non pourquoi ?

SCHLACK !!

Palipatine vient de décapiter le vieil homme à l'aide de son couteau-de-boucher laser rouge.

Merci monsieur Scoliose…ça tombe bien, j'avais justement besoin de nouveaux reins !

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Gyvère semble admettre que son compagnon soit momentanément handicapé. Le technicien attrape la froide échelle métallique et commence sa descente dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il a emmené avec lui une lampe de poche, une lampe frontale, une lampe latérale, des chaussures lumineuses, un caleçon fluo qui brille dans le noir et des projecteurs de 5000 watts. Mais pour faire plus classe, il préfère s'éclairer avec une allumette.

Mac se concentre sur sa descente. Cela fait déjà trente mètres. Qu'est-ce qui se cache en bas ? Il fait froid dans le bunker. On entend des gouttes d'eau tomber à intervalle régulière. Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Schplouk ! Visiblement Gyvère en a encore pour un bout de temps, on s'ennuie, c'est donc le moment idéal pour un…

FLASHBACK [1 an avant

Mac est en train de conduire sur l'autoroute. La radio diffuse la dernière chanson de Lorie. La circulation est fluide, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. La chaleur de l'été californien pousse à la quiétude. Le téléphone portable se met à sonner. Gyvère l'attrape d'une main (et de l'autre continue de tenir le volant).

**On ne téléphone pas en conduisant !!!**

[ce message vous était offert par les sociétés de téléphone qui en ont marre de perdre des clients dans des accidents stupides…s'il vous plaît, pensez aux actionnaires !!

Allô ! C'est Gyvère ! Mac Gyvère ! Non, je ne joue pas un colonel américain dans une série de SF où on combat des parasites extra-terrestres à l'aide d'une porte des étoiles ninjas.

Je sais colonel. Je voulais juste te parler du dernier problème qu'on a eu sur Ariane 501.

La fusée qui a explosé en plein vol ? Y avait un problème ?

On a dit que tout était de ta faute, que t'avais oublié de monter un boulon.

La radio se met à grésiller. La chanson de Lorie ne s'entend que spasmodiquement. Mac se penche pour étudier l'appareil défectueux (et pour regarder dans le dico ce que veut dire « spasmodiquement »).

Quoi !!! Non mais vous déconnez ! Je vais perdre mon emploi si…

C'est fait ! T'es viré. De plus, tu es poursuivi pour triple homicide involontaire avec crime raciste et délit contre l'humanité. Les flics ont ordre de tirer à vue s'ils te voient (parce que c'est dur de tirer à vue quand on voit pas).

Gyvère lâche le volant, le temps de changer les piles de la radio et de raccorder deux fils fondus. Il tient le volant avec un pied.

Non Bob…comment t'as pu faire ça ?? s'exclame Gyvère.

Ben, je suis allé voir le directeur et je lui ai dit que tout était ta faute, explique Bob.

Non je veux dire. Comment as-tu pu faire ça, moralement ?

Ahhh…Ecoute. C'est moi le responsable. J'ai acheté du matériel au rabais à la démocratie populaire de Palipatine. La fusée aurait dû se désintégrer au décollage. Mais comme tu étais l'ingénieur-concepteur, elle a tenu jusqu'à l'espace, épargnant des centaines de vie. Je ne peux pas avouer mes crimes, sans quoi on vivrait dans un monde juste, j'ai donc choisi un coupable au hasard…

Mac attrape les piles avec le pied droit, le gauche étant sur le volant, il trafique la radio de la main gauche et inverse le circuit.

Vil brigand. Moi qui te prenais pour un ami. Je me vengerai, jure Mac Gyvère.

Comment ? Je n'ai pas de famille, tu n'as personne à torturer.

… [consternation… je ne pensais pas m'en prendre à un innocent. J'ai modifié mon auto-radio pour qu'il enregistre ta confession en direct et qu'il la transmette sur la fréquence de la police…

C'est le moment que choisit une voiture pour foncer à contre-sens sur l'autoroute. Gyvère l'évite de justesse, sans lâcher ses appareils des mains (ni des pieds). Il s'est retrouvé au milieu d'une folle course-poursuite. Jean-Jacques Rousseau et Joseph ont volé un camion transportant des bateaux. Mulden à bord d'une voiture de police, maquillée en car de police pour passer inaperçue, les suit de près. Pendant ce temps, Peter Parking déguisé en super héros saute de voiture en voiture pour rattraper un robot démoniaque (le général Gris Vousse). Nio opère un virage de 180° au milieu de l'autoroute, avec sa moto, ramasse Orange au passage et repart plein gazs. Une centaine d'hommes en noir (et un peu en blanc) le poursuivent à dos de dromadaire. Evidemment c'est le moment qu'a choisi le petit Kevin pour échapper à la surveillance de sa maman et pour venir jouer sur l'autoroute à faire des châteaux de sable en goudron.

Mac Gyvère n'a pas le temps de freiner. Il donne un violent coup de volant. La voiture évite le môme d'un cheveu mais percute un dromadaire. Les hommes en noir ouvrent alors le feu. Les criminels français croient qu'on leur tire dessus. Ils libèrent un bateau de ses entraves et le laisse tomber sur la route, sur le garçon innocent qui finit…[censuré par le CSA

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Encore ce cauchemar qui vient le hanter quand il ne dort pas (quand il dort, il rêve de Mulden c'est pas mieux). Ce gamin serait encore vivant s'il n'avait pas téléphoné en voiture, s'il n'avait pas démonté sa radio pour en faire un magnétophone, si son collègue ne l'avait pas trahi, s'il avait trois jambes ou quatre bras comme le général Gris Vousse, s'il n'y avait pas eu une centaine de dromadaires sur l'autoroute pile le jour où la police poursuivait des criminels. Bref, tout est de sa faute.

Ah ! Il a enfin atteint le fond du bunker. Mac allume ses lampes et découvre un décor pour le moins étrange. On dirait un plateau de télévision. Des caméras poussiéreuses sont alignées en demi-cercle devant des gradins déserts. Gyvère avance prudemment, au cas où il y aurait une caméra mutante-mangeuse d'écossais cachée dans le local intitulé « réserve de caméra-mutantes mangeuses d'écossais ». Il ouvre des portes et découvre les coulisses du plateau. L'air sent le renfermé. Quelques taches de sang constellent les murs (lequel sang continue de couler, comme s'il était récent). Mac déboule enfin dans une salle remplie d'écrans. Une console a l'air d'être encore alimentée. Un voyant rouge clignote. Gyvère s'en approche et allume la machine.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques deux cent mètres du monolithe noir, le Monstre découvre avec horreur que quelqu'un a détruit son avion de collection qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans un arbre (pour que le petit Kevin lui vole pas pendant la récré).

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!

La Créature découvre qu'une partie de sa cocaïne a disparu. C'est probablement le type-attaché-à-un-arbre-depuis-le-début-de-la-série qui a fait le coup. Le Monstre envisage d'aller le chcroupter prochainement, mais d'abord, il doit passer au bunker récupérer ses chemises au pressing.

Au campement Lorie est prise de crampes d'estomac. Etrange. Dana examine soigneusement sa nourriture et finit par découvrir que quelqu'un a mis de la bouse de phacochère dans son eau. Immédiatement Julie se met à enquêter. Le jeune enfant qui s'intéressait aux cartes revient voir Rousseau.

Monsieur ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai empoisonnée.

Le philosophe ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que le garçon porte une baguette de pain en bois et qu'il a une cicatrice verte en forme d'éclair sur le front.

D'accord…mais pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

Ben, comme vous avez fait brûler le premier radeau et moi le deuxième, je voulais que vous sachiez…

Il y a autre chose, comprend Rousseau.

Oui. Les autres gens me traitent bizarrement. Ils disent que des évènements étranges se produisent quand je suis là. Que des oiseaux projettent des suicides collectifs contre des fenêtres. Tout ça parce que je vois les morts et que j'ai 666 tatoué sur la tête.

Ecoute bien, petit. On est tous différents de la même façon. Ne t'inquiète plus de ça, va donc lire ta BD avec des ours polaires et un monstre de six mètres de haut qui bouffe tout le monde. Par contre, laisse-moi ta baguette.

Dans le bunker, Gyvère n'en croit pas ses yeux. Après avoir réactivé l'ordinateur principal, il a passé trois heures à craquer les codes d'accès. Un cryptage à cinq clés, et un porte-clé en cadeau. Il n'y a que la CIA qui l'utilise. Et les soupçons de Mac se confirment. Dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur on trouve tout sur l'île : les plans, les emplacements des caméras, les photos des filles quand elles se changent. Les extra-terrestres et tous les phénomènes paranormaux auxquels ils ont assisté n'étaient que des mascarades organisées par la CIA. Mais le pire, c'est que les agents de la CIA étaient eux-mêmes des acteurs au service d'une chaîne de télévision. Apparemment ce bunker était leur quartier général. Et aujourd'hui, tout le monde a disparu.

Gyvère sélectionne le dernier fichier, par ordre chronologique. Le journal intime du directeur, un fichier vidéo compressé. Gyvère se branche sur Internet pour chercher le codec qui lui permettra de décompresser le programme.

Ah la la…, grommelle Palipatine. Je pensais qu'on trouverait un moyen d'appeler les secours sur le continent depuis ce bunker. Mais j'en vois aucun !!

Leur téléphone marche pas ? demande distraitement l'écossais.

Si. Mais y'a un crétin connecté à Internet qui encombre le réseau.

Probablement le Monstre, pense Gyvère.

Deux heures et un téléchargement plus tard, l'ordinateur affiche la vidéo. La tête d'un homme fatigué et terrifié apparaît sur les écrans.

Ils sont derrière la porte. Nous devrions tenter de combattre mais je préfère perdre mes derniers instants à raconter ma vie. Si vous avez trouvé cette cassette c'est que vous êtes le rescapé d'un vol qui s'est crashé sur une île déserte, ou que vous êtes en train de regarder la télé. Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Covert. Il y a maintenant vingt ans, une entreprise m'a contacté pour que je dirige sa nouvelle émission de télé-réalité. Nous devions enfermer onze personnes sur une île déserte et voir comment elles réagiraient face à des phénomènes surnaturels. Mais il y a eu un problème, quelqu'un a merdé, la chance était pas avec nous, et puis y avait un sacré psychopathe du nom de Palipatine dans l'équipe. Un par un les membres de mon équipe ont été tués. Ils sont là ! Je les entends ! La porte va bientôt céder. ECOUTEZ BIEN ! Cette île n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. C'est pire qu'une invasion extra-terrestre, c'est pire que des manipulations génétiques, c'est pire que la télé-réalité…

Une perche son traverse l'écran.

Imbécile !! T'es dans le champ !!

Ah bon ? Alors j'en profite, répond l'ange qui se tourne vers la caméra. Salut maman !! Oh mais je suis con…j'ai pas de mère…

Grouille-toi ! Faut que je finisse la cassette avant que la porte ne cède.

Quelle porte ? demande une voix menaçante derrière le directeur.

BIOOUp ! L'écran s'éteint. Mac Gyvère tremble. D'habitude c'est un homme courageux mais être courageux ne signifie pas être fou. Il y a des menaces bien réelles sur cette île. Des gens sont morts…et un paquet…j'ai pas compté y en avait trop…

Gyvère sort de la salle. Au passage il attrape un manteau en skaï. C'est probablement ce dont parlait le pilote. Il y avait bien un skaï au cœur du bunker. Wahouu !! Ca c'est de la révélation !! Les lecteurs doivent être ébahis devant cette découverte. Si toutes les révélations de l'île sont aussi nulles je sens qu'ils vont arrêter leur lecture ici.

A la surface, le Monstre avance rapidement. Ses pas font trembler la terre et les alarmes de toutes les voitures garées là s'allument en même temps. A chaque pas, la créature écrase des rangées de bambous. Il a bien repéré une piste dégagée (avec des empreintes de pas récentes) mais il préfère démolir des trucs dans la forêt pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il est un Monstre surpuissant, viril et musclé.

FLASHBACK [1 an avant

Un gamin dans une cour de récré, hué par ses petits camarades.

Espèce de gros !!

Gros moche !!

T'es pas un peu grand pour aller à l'école ?

Et t'as vu tes dents !! On est pas au carnaval !

Tu peux enlever ton masque ! Ah, excuse-moi c'est ta vraie tête. Cassé !

L'enfant en pleurs s'enfuit en courant. Il sort de l'école et court dans la rue sans savoir où il va. Tout le monde se moque de lui, depuis toujours. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se rendent-ils pas compte que cela fait mal d'être rejeté parce qu'on est différent ? Différent il l'est. Une tonne, six mètres de haut, une immense gueule remplie de dents de la taille d'un poignard, de puissantes pattes de tyrannosaurus-rex. Et alors ? Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

Le garçon s'arrête. Il est fatigué de courir. Une pluie glaciale a vidé la rue de ses piétons. Le Monstre regarde l'eau s'écouler sur les vitrines des magasins. A quelques mètres de lui, c'est un autre monde. Un présentateur, connu dans le monde entier, est en train de passer une annonce pour ses prochaines émissions.

Si vous trompez votre femme avec l'âne du boulanger, venez nous en parler. Si vous êtes dictateur d'un pays de l'Europe de l'est, venez témoigner sur notre plateau. Vous êtes absolument pour, ou absolument contre, l'adoption des bébés humains par des couples d'ornithorynques, venez en débattre samedi. Les attentats islamistes vous réveillent avant six heures du matin, venez en parler lundi. Vous croyez avoir vu un ange avec un lance-roquettes, venez témoigner mardi. Vous pesez une tonne, mesurez six mètres de haut, et arborez une immense gueule remplie de dents de la taille d'un poignard, nous avons du travail pour vous !

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Gyvère remonte l'échelle. En haut, la trappe est toujours ouverte. Palipatine semble l'avoir attendu (et bizarrement il a retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes). Mac émerge en pleine lumière.

Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé en bas, s'exclame Gyvère.

Un plateau de télé.

Oh !! T'es fortiche toi. Mais on a pas le temps de jouer, il faut rentrer au camp prévenir les autres.

Non Mac. Promets-moi de ne jamais parler aux autres du bunker, menace Palipatine.

Pourquoi on en parlerait pas alors qu'on a aucune raison de ne pas le faire ?

Le libre-arbitre.

Heu…t'en connais des arbitres en prison ?

L'irruption du Monstre met fin à la conversation. La Créature constate que quelqu'un a pénétré dans le bunker (qu'elle est censée garder) et qu'il y a deux témoins. Les deux hommes fuient. La Bête leur court après. S'ensuit une course-poursuite que la caméra ne montre pas…parce qu'on veut que le lecteur se demande comment ça va finir (même si on s'en doute un peu).

Au campement, c'est la fête. Marie a accouché, avec l'aide du talentueux docteur Scoliose, d'un petit garçon en pleine forme. L'équipe compte un membre de plus. Enfin la vie a triomphé, brièvement, de la mort sur cette île1.

Palipatine ne revient que le soir, à la tombée de la nuit, entre chien et loup, vers 21h22. Il porte dans ses bras une chaussure de Mac Gyvère, et un manteau en skaï sur le dos. Un masque de tristesse obscurcit son visage déjà tourmenté par les ans. Julie vient se renseigner sur le fabuleux destin de leur technicien.

Alors ? Où est Mac Gyvère ?

Un peu partout…je n'ai réussi à ramener que sa chaussure2.

Quoi ? Mais ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

On s'est fait attaquer par le Monstre à la sortie du bunker.

Quel bunker ?

Tout au bout de la piste noire. Après le monolithe, nous avons découvert un bunker, et à l'intérieur un ancien plateau de télévision. De plus…je dois parler à Dana…

Palipatine va voir le médecin de leur équipe.

Au fait Dana…au sujet de ton père…

Quoi ? Tu l'as rencontré dans un bar avant de prendre l'avion ? Il m'aimait ? Il luttait contre la maladie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Rien.

Palipatine a-t-il fait l'école du rire ? Mac Gyvère est-il encore vivant, malgré le taux de mortalité anormal de cette île ? Palipatine est-il vraiment le super méchant très méchant de la série ? Quelle chaîne de télé a produit une émission sur cette île ? Le Monstre doit-il suivre une psychanalyse ? Depuis combien de temps l'ange protège-t-il cette île (avec une telle inefficacité) ? Combien de héros vont encore mourir avant la fin ?

Toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres.

1 Le score est maintenant de 34 à 1 pour la mort. Encore trente-trois naissances et la vie égalisera. Faudrait le faire avant la fin du livre sinon ils iront pas jusqu'aux pénaltys.

2 Rectification : 35 à 1 pour la mort.


	11. episode lorie

**Episode 10**

Star academos 

Un plateau de télévision!

Cela fait une éternité qu'elle n'en a pas vu. Elle n'y a passé qu'un an ou deux mais Lorie a l'impression d'y avoir vécu toute sa vie. Toute sa vie « avant l'île ». Maintenant, elle est bloquée sur ce bloc rocheux, entouré d'eau (une île quoi) où elle s'ennuie à mourir (sauf qu'elle est vivante). Certes, elle peut chanter mais elle n'a plus de foule de fans à faire vibrer. De plus, elle n'est jamais partie seule, sans arme, explorer la jungle, remplie de dangers, comme le font tous les cinglés de son campement.

Un plateau de télévision vous dîtes ? répète Lorie éberluée. Ici ?!

Oui je te dîte, répond le vil Palipatine.

Mais alors…nous sommes peut-être dans une émission de télévision ! Les gens savent où nous sommes !! Nous sommes sauvés !! Je le savais bien ! A vingt ans, rien n'est impossible !!

Cela veut dire que des gens sont déjà venus sur l'île. Elle doit apparaître sur les cartes, imagine Lascaux. Et je ne parle pas des cartes YDMMC de Jean-Jacques…

Ne t'inquiète pas Julie. Même quand nous retournerons dans le monde, quand je serai célèbre et toi une pauvre petite fonctionnaire, je resterai ta meilleure amie.

Quoi !! Vous voulez encore quitter l'île ? s'étonne Rousseau. Mais nous avons échappé à la perversion moderne, à l'insécurité, à la société de consommation…

Pour tomber sur un Monstre, des morts en pagaille et, pire, des moustiques ! répond Dana.

Vous avez dit que vous avez trouvé une rivière ? demande Nio.

Oui. Elle semble se perdre dans le dernier territoire inexploré de l'île. Pourquoi cette question ?

Rien, c'est pour l'épisode 11. On rappelle au lecteur qu'il y a une rivière.

Ce n'est pas tout, déclare Lorie. Il est temps de passer à l'action !! Trop longtemps cette île nous a imposé sa loi, mais il est temps pour nous de faire notre révolution. Si une équipe télé a débarqué sur l'île, il doit forcément y avoir un bateau ou un hélicoptère quelque part. Et conséquemment, un port ou un héliport (voire quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer ce que veut dire « conséquemment »). Je vais fouiller cette île de fond en comble et ce bunker.

Je viens avec toi !! décide Julie.

Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose…

FLASHBACK [2 ans avant

Et la dernière sélectionnée pour la promotion 2004 de la nouvelle-chanteuse-de-l'année-mais-pas-plus est…je le découvre en même temps que vous…Lorie Canement !!!

La foule en délire applaudit (Pourquoi en délire ? Je sais pas) La jeune fille, belle comme tout (après trois heures entre les mains des maquilleuses de la chaîne) mais habillée comme une clocharde (après trois heures entre les mains des costumiers de la chaîne) déboule sur le plateau. C'est féérique (mais sans les fées). Il y a des lumières partout, de la musique, un présentateur en costume, des stars, personne qui sait chanter, …et elle. Elle au milieu de tout ça, elle au centre du monde, comme si le monde avait enfin retrouvé son cours normal. Enfin ! tout allait de travers depuis…

FLASHBACK [14 ans avant

Non Lorie, explique le philosophe Jean-Jacques. Tu as cru pendant des années que le soleil tournait autour de toi mais en réalité c'est toi qui tourne autour du soleil.

Et tu peux le prouver ?

Heu…ben c'est dans tous les livres…c'est scientifiquement scientifique véritable. D'ailleurs je me souviens…

FLASHBACK [18 ans avant

Tu vois Jean-Jacques, explique l'homme en noir (et un peu en blanc). Tu vis dans un monde virtuel entièrement géré par un super ordinateur. Mais si tu t'avises de le répéter à quelqu'un, on te prendra pour un fou, tu seras enfermé toute ta vie, et tu pourras jamais coucher avec une femme. Alors désormais quand on te posera la question tu répondras que la terre est ronde et qu'elle tourne autour du soleil. Fais-moi confiance, ça marche depuis longtemps…

FLASHBACK [500 ans avant

Ecoute Galilée, explique l'homme en noir (et un peu en blanc). Si tu racontes que l'on vit dans un monde virtuel personne ne te croira car les ordinateurs n'existent pas à ton époque. Tu vas plutôt raconter que la terre tourne autour du soleil et être condamné au bûcher…

FIN DES FLASHBACKS

Julie et Lorie font le tour de toute l'île, explorent chaque plage, chaque crique à la recherche du moindre indice. Leur périple les ramène à l'épave de l'avion. Le gars attaché à l'arbre ne leur est d'aucune utilité, il s'est fait dévorer par le Monstre (désolé mais j'ai un quota de morts par épisode à respecter). Les deux femmes décident de fouiller le reste de l'île, à l'exception de la rivière (qu'on laisse à Nio dans l'épisode 11) et du Mont Espoir (où le Monstre squatte un appartement). Les deux femmes arrivent finalement au bunker et entament une descente aux enfers. Quand elles croisent Satan, elles comprennent qu'elles sont descendues trop bas et remontent au niveau secret du plateau. Là les souvenirs de Lorie se réveillent…

FLASHBACK [18 mois avant

Présentateur complètement effaré.

Wah !! Elle a réussi à chanter et à danser en même temps !! C'est exceptionnel cher public !! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !! Je crois qu'on peut l'applaudir !! demande le présentateur pour la cent soixante-douzième fois de la soirée.

En effet, reprend la-star-de-service-qui-a-vendu-mille-millions-d'albums-dans-le-monde-mais-que-personne-connaît, c'est très difficile de chanter et de danser en même temps. C'est comme si vous essayiez de parler en marchant. C'est un exploit ! On peut l'applaudir.

Et le public (menacé par le général Gris Vousse) applaudit.

Alors, demande le présentateur en relisant ses fiches, vous qui n'êtes pas un vrai chanteur talentueux, que pouvez-vous conseiller à nos apprentis chanteurs pour réussir ?

C'est simple, Lorie. Si tu veux réussir, il faut aimer plein de gens !

OOOUUUAAIISSS !! hurle le public (qui croit qu'on vient de dire un truc intelligent).

Mais, s'étonne Lorie, ça veut dire quoi en français ?? Les types de médecin sans frontière ou les bénévoles qui sacrifient leurs vies aux autres, donc les mieux placés pour aimer les autres, sont pas réputés pour être des chanteurs extraordinaires.

Normal ils sont moches. Là je te conseillais de coucher avec tout le monde…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Les deux femmes progressent dans un corridor étroit, obscur, qui sent le moisi. Au bout de trois cent mètres de tâtonnement elles parviennent à la salle de contrôle où toutes les vidéos ont été conservées.

Hum…grommelle Lascaux. La situation est vraiment bizarre. Nous n'avons trouvé ni port, ni héliport, ni port USB, ni pore de peau, ni côte de porc, bref il est impossible que des humains soient venus de l'extérieur.

Nos questions à nos réponses sont certainement dans ces cassettes. On découvre plein de trucs insoupçonnables quand on revisionne un truc, dit Lorie pensive.

FLASHBACK [14 mois avant

Qu'est-ce que tu vois sur l'écran Lorie ? demande la directrice.

Moi en train de chanter.

Ah parce que t'appelles ça du chant de prononcer des paroles avec de la musique derrière ? Mais t'es complètement nulle ma pauvre fille. Déjà t'es pas assez généreuse quand tu chantes, faut donner tu comprends ?

Quoi ? Donner de l'argent pendant que je chante ? C'est pas le contraire d'habitude ?

Et t'as trop d'intériorité intellectuelle, faut extraire la musique de ton corps…

… (rien compris)1

Et t'es transparente ma pauvre fille ! T'as aucune personnalité ! Faut apprendre à être toi-même ! Force-toi à être authentique, t'as des cours pour ça !! Le spectateur veut pas voir la « Lorie » de la vie normale de tous les jours, chiante à mourir, il veut voir la « Lorie » qu'on vous apprend pendant les cours.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Tiens ! Regarde ça ! s'exclame Lascaux.

Quoi ?

La console qu'avait réactivé Gyvère. Elle contient en mémoire toutes les vidéos de l'île, mais aussi toutes les biographies, car elle est connectée à la machine à flashbacks (d'où leur nombre anormal dans cet épisode).

VIDEO 1

On voit Mulden, couvert de sang, se relever dans une forêt de bambous. Il semble ne pas savoir où il est. L'agent du FBI tâtonne dans ses poches à la recherche d'indices. Il sort des prospectus et des bouteilles. Puis Fox se relève et commence à marcher. Il s'interrompt. Un adorable petit labrador avec des yeux mignons (le chien de Lorie commente la vidéo) apparaît devant lui. Mulden dégaine et tire sur le chien.

Ohhhh !!! s'étrangle Lorie.

Alors Lorie…qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de voir ces images ? demande Palipatine qui vient de surgir de l'ombre du couloir2.

Lorie sert les poings, ses articulations blanchissent. Ses yeux semblent jeter des éclairs. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Apparemment elle en veut à Mulden.

Ohhhh…le salaud…le traître…il avait des bouteilles et il les a gardées pour lui !!!

VIDEO 2 (commentée par le commentateur)

Deuxième jour de survie dans le camp des jaunes et les premières tensions apparaissent. Peter veut construire une cabane pour y cacher son costume de super-héros mais Rousseau s'interpose. Ils échangent de violentes insultes. Jean-Jacques est hors de contrôle, la direction ne tente surtout pas de le calmer.

VIDEO 3 (toujours commentée)

Troisième jour sur l'île. Certains joueurs involontaires, volontaires désignés, tentent d'échapper à l'île. Alors que la production a confisqué tout le matériel électronique, Gyvère est parvenu à amener une radio sur le sommet de l'île. Il tente d'émettre un appel à l'aide mais Rousseau arrive par derrière et l'assomme traîtreusement.

VIDEO 4

Dans le camp des fermiers engagés par la direction c'est la panique. Mulden semble particulièrement énervé par le fait qu'ils aient torturé et assassiné une femme innocente. Il réagit disproportionnément en les massacrant tous à la petite cuillère avant de…pousse-toi l'ange t'es dans la cadre !!

Mais faut bien que je fasse une prise de son.

Mais non, on mettra des gens qui crient en fond sonore, dégage.

VIDEO 5 (commentaire toujours)

Lorie et Nio s'éclipsent discrètement du camp des rescapés. Ils s'imaginent être loin des caméras mais on a mis des caméras partout dans l'île pour être sûrs de ne rien rater de ce genre d'évènements…STOP

Heu, coupe Lorie en écrasant le bouton STOP, finalement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que de regarder ces vidéos. La direction a dû les sélectionner pour semer la zizanie entre nous…c'est vrai quoi, j'ai vu aucune vidéo sur Palipatine au petit déjeuner…

C'est vrai, admet le président, qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans la machine ?

FLASHBACK [Maradoninho 8 ans avant

Un terrain de foot miteux au Brésil.

Bon les enfants, ceci n'est qu'un match de sélection. Ce sera la seule chance de votre pitoyable vie d'être reçu dans un club de foot de renom. Si vous gagnez, vous deviendrez riche et célèbre, un dieu vivant parmi les hommes. Si vous perdez vous retournerez dans votre bidonville crasseux où vous pourrirez le reste de votre vie dévorée par la peste et les rats. Mais je ne veux pas vous influencer… Des questions ?

Oui. C'est quoi le football ?

Toi, tu sors.

Note de la direction : Pensez à faire doubler ça en brésilien, sinon les spectateurs vont remarquer qu'on a tourné ça en studio.

FLASHBACK [Palipatine 3 ans avant

Bureau du président (récemment rebaptisé empereur). Une escouade de moines philosophes armés de sabres de lumière multicolores font irruption dans le bureau. Les deux chefs sont un gnome vert et un géant noir (et quand ils fusionnent ça fait géant vert !!)

Vos manigances ont échoué monsieur. L'empirisme ne pourra jamais triompher tant qu'on fera une dialectique avec l'esprit rationaliste. ERROR

Oups, fait Palipatine, j'ai planté mon couteau-de-cuisine laser rouge dans la machine à flashback complètement par hasard en essayant de tuer une grosse mouche pour le dîner.

C'est bête ça !! grogne Lascaux. On ne pourra plus faire de flashback…

Il reste autre chose…, note Lorie.

CASTING SAUVAGE 178 [Fox Mulden

Bonjour agent Mulden. Il parait que vous croyez aux extra-terrestres.

Quoi ?? Comment vous savez ça ? Qui vous l'a dit ? Vous êtes avec eux ?? PAN !!

_C'est bon on le prend !!_

CASTING SAUVAGE 489 [Nio

Bonjour Nio. Il paraît que vous menez une vie passionnante pour sauver le monde, dans laquelle vous combattez les machines à l'aide d'un kung-fu ahurissant.

Shu !

Vous pouvez nous faire une démonstration ?

Nio lève un pied, à trois centimètres de haut, puis le repose.

C'est bon, ça m'a gavé !! Il sort en claquant la porte vitrée (brisée sur le coup).

_C'est bon on le prend !_

CASTING SAUVAGE 986 [Marie Cochet

Attention…dernière question pour un million d'euros. Vous êtes prête ?

Non, moi je suis Marie.

Comment fait-on les bébés ?

Réponse A : Le saint-Esprit les fait apparaître par miracle

Réponse B : Ils naissent dans les choux

Réponse C : La cigogne les apporte

Réponse D : Général Gris Vousse

La réponse A c'est sûr !!

Vus êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir appeler un ami ?

Non non…mon seul ami encore en vie c'est un ange fanatique, il vous dira la même chose.

C'est votre dernier mot ?

_On la prend !_

DISK BOOT FAULRE

Et m[censuré par le CSA !! jure Lascaux, sur la tête de son père. L'alimentation électrique a fini par s'épuiser. On ne connaîtra jamais le reste…

Et l'épisode se termine sur cette phrase choc. L'écran où apparaissaient Julie, Lorie et Palipatine s'éteint. Un homme, tout de blanc vêtu, assis dans un fauteuil se tourne vers la caméra.

Qu'en penses-tu cher télé-lecteur-spectateur ? Est-ce la fin pour nos héros ? Survivront-ils un jour de plus dans l'île ? Réfléchissez, votez et élisez le couillon faible !!

Si vous voulez que Mulden meurt lors du prochain épisode, envoyez un SMS (0.15 euro + tarif local) au **06 98 67 48 45 **puis tapez 1. Pour Dana, tapez 2. Pour Lascaux, tapez 3. Pour Lorie, tapez 4. Pour Jean-Jacques tapez 5. Pour Peter, tapez 6. Pour Marie, tapez 8. Pour Palipatine, tapez 9. Enfin si vous voulez que Nio meurt lors du prochain épisode, envoyez un SMS (non surtaxé) au **06 98 67 48 45** puis tapez 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 ou 9 !! Ou appelez le **06 98 67 48 45** et dîtes « tuer » ou « allô » ou « Salut le Monstre de l'île » ! Ou envoyez un fax au **06 98 67 48 45** ou un e-mail, enfin n'importe quoi…

Après tout, c'est le public qui choisit !

1 Moi aussi

2 à l'affût d'une énième manipulation démoniaque pour répandre la mort et le chaos (et aussi parce qu'il se cachait des caméras mutantes qui se sont libérées)


	12. episode nio

**Episode 11**

Panoramatrix 

RÊVE (ben oui, la machine à flashback est cassée)

Dana est dans un grand building, comme ceux des USA, qui font entre dix et un million d'étages. Elle pianote sur un ordinateur. La porte s'ouvre. Deux hommes en noir (et un peu en blanc) entrent dans la pièce pour lui demander l'heure. Dana, très rationnelle, décide de se jeter par la fenêtre. Comme elle n'a aucun super pouvoir elle s'écrase cinq cents mètres plus bas, dans la rue, comme un ballon d'eau, sauf que là ça fait une tâche rouge.

FIN BRUTALE DU RÊVE (un réveil quoi)

Nio se réveille brutalement. La sueur inonde ses cheveux et dégouline sur son visage. Le coréen essaie de s'éponger sans bouger ses lunettes de soleil (qu'il garde pour dormir). A côté de lui, quelqu'un remue. C'est Lorie. Je vous dirai bien comment elle est arrivée là mais la machine à flashback a pas été réparée depuis deux paragraphes alors arrêtez de poser des questions.

Lorie se réveille à son tour.

Pas cool. Encore ce cauchemar ? demande-t-elle.

Oui…mais je ne comprends toujours pas…il n'y a aucun building sur cette île…

Et je vois pas pourquoi tu rêves de Dana alors que tu es amoureux de moi.

Il faut que je retrouve l'oracle, déclare Nio avec conviction.

Attends le lever du soleil…en attendant on pourrait [censuré pour les moins de 18 ans

Quoi ?! Tu veux lire _la Critique de la raison pure_ de Kant !!

Le soleil se lève sur l'île. L'histoire touche à sa fin. Le mystère qui enveloppait l'île commence à disparaître comme l'obscurité lors du lever du soleil, mais qui sera ce soleil qui pourfendra l'obscurité ? Je sais pas vous, mais moi je parie sur le personnage principal de cet épisode…

Nio va voir le jeune garçon que tout le monde croit doté de pouvoirs magiques. Foutaises ! Celui-ci est en train de jongler avec des cubes de béton, en lévitation, à trois mètres du sol comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Petit ! Il faut m'aider à trouver la voix du milieu du chemin de fer, du fin mot de la piste, du début de cette histoire à dormir assis.

La petite cuillère n'existe pas. Vous n'avez exploré que la surface et les profondeurs de l'île, maintenant il faut explorer la partie payante. Nio, tu vas te rendre dans le système Dakota pour suivre l'enseignement de Yoga, c'est le maître en jet d'ail qui m'a tout appris.

Oui mais… je fais quoi, concrètement ?

Tu vas suivre la rivière et la remonter1, car le but de l'Elu est de retourner à la source car l'avant-centre ne peut marquer un but que s'il voit les cages de la vérité.

Merci petit. Mais arrête de fréquenter Rousseau…tu vas mal tourner…

N'oublie pas Nio. Qui va à la chasse perd sa plage.

Nio court donc à travers la jungle (guidé par le fantôme du père de Mulden). Le héros trouve la rivière de l'île et décide de la suivre discrètement (pour qu'elle se rende pas compte qu'elle est suivie). Le coréen s'arrête en chemin pour faire pipi dans les WC publics (parce qu'un héros ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une envie pressante au cœur de l'action). Tandis qu'il s'affaire, deux bras traversent le mur en carton et l'arrachent violemment (le mur). Un homme en noir (et un peu en blanc) se rue sur Nio perplexe.

Vous pouvez me passe une serviette en papier ? demande l'agent.

Yh…Chtou na naji ka [ Mais…pourquoi t'es pas passé par la porte ?

Ah je vois. Vous ne comprenez pas. Peut-être que ça, vous comprendrez !!

L'agent tente de frapper Nio mais le coréen lui fait une prise d'Aïkido et l'envoie à terre.

Au fait t'es qui ?

Snif !! Agent Snif !!

Pour moi vous avez tous la même gueule (ça vient peut-être du fait que tous les hommes en noir de l'île sont des clones).

Brusquement, les murs des toilettes publiques s'affaissent. Le Monstre vient de les balayer d'un coup de tête. Il avise la seule personne encore debout. D'après les scénaristes c'est Nio, le type à bouffer dans l'épisode.

CHCROUPT !!

Le Monstre s'en va, laissant les télespectateurs dans une attente insupportable (parce qu'ils ont pas vu que c'est l'agent qui s'est fait bouffer à la place de Nio, lequel se cache)

Dans une cave mal fréquentée, il y a Mulden en train de…

Moi ? Je suis une mauvaise fréquentation !! s'indigne le policier.

Mulden discute avec Julie des relevés thermographiques d'Osiris.

Ca veut dire quoi thermographique ?? Et Osiris c'est pas ce chanteur péruvien ?

Non, répond Lascaux qui ne prend pas le temps d'expliquer (elle n'a qu'un épisode devant elle). On va dire que c'est une photo. Nos espions ont découvert que les machines étaient en train de creuser. Si on les laisse faire…dans 400 000 ans elles traverseront le globe terrestre et atteindront…la Chine !!

TOC ! TOC ! martèle quelqu'un à la porte.

Attends je vais voir, dit Mulden. Qui c'est ?

Harry.

Harry comment ?

Harry Viste. Tu m'as pas vu dans les librairies ?

Jamais vu, dégage.

TOC ! TOC ! L'homme en noir, Harry, un ami qui vous veut pas du bien, vient de défoncer la porte (qui était déjà ouverte, mais c'est tellement dépassé d'ouvrir une porte en utilisant la poignée). Il est accompagné par deux autres agents (qui dévisagent Mulden).

C'est lui l'anomalie ?

C'est sûr ! Il a pas l'air intelligent.

C'est une erreur de la nature, il faut l'effacer.

Est-ce qu'on poursuit notre mission ou on fuit ventre à terre devant ce gros nul ?

On poursuit. Because, ajoute-t-il en anglais, ce n'est qu'un humain.

Les trois agents se ruent sur Mulden qui les arrête rapidement.

Stop ! Je croyais que tu voulais parler anglais. Tu veux un cours de rattrapage ? Ou t'es un des salauds de français pacifistes qui sait pas aligner deux mots ? Et ne dis pas « qu'un humain ». Je trouve ta formulation légèrement méprisante, surtout qu'on se connaît à peine. On a pas gardé les cochons extra-terrestres ensemble que je sache !!

Et toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu parles que es intelligent.

Les hommes en noir le piétinent sauvagement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive (et ils lui piquent sa montre à 20 000$, parce que le salaire d'homme en noir suffit à peine à payer leur costume de travail).

Hin ! s'étonne Rousseau. Mon intuition vient de m'avertir qu'un autre personnage de l'île vient de mourir. Au hasard je dirai (il regarde quel est le menhir qui s'est mis à saigner) Fox Mulden. Il serait peut-être temps que je révèle aux autres que nous vivons dans un monde virtuel. Ca expliquerait pourquoi on a survécu au crash, pourquoi un dinosaure bouffe des extra-terrestres, comment une équipe télé de la CIA a pu débarquer sur l'île…Ca répondrait enfin à toutes nos interrogations, donc je vais pas le faire !!

Nio continue de remonter le cours (très long) de la rivière. Il arrive dans une maison de thé. Le coréen ouvre la porte et découvre l'ange en train de boire un café au thé.

Bonjour, dit poliment Nio. Vous seriez pas l'ange complètement barré qui est censé nous protéger mais qui a fait péter une bombe atomique sur l'île ?

C'est-à-dire que…, répond l'autre gêné. On me nomme « le séraphin » et pas « l'ange ».

Pourquoi ? demande Nio.

Parce que je suis un séraphin.

Et c'est quoi un séraphin ?

Un ange.

Donc je peux t'appeler « ange ».

Putain ! Mais t'es con où tu le fais exprès ? Les séraphins sont les anges à six ailes, les plus puissant de tous les anges. D'ailleurs la Bible n'en recense qu'un : Lucifer.

Puis l'ange se lève et met une raclée à Nio (qui n'a même pas le temps de bouger). Une fois qu'il lui a pété les deux jambes et toutes ses dents il le laisse repartir.

Peuff…mais pourffoi f'as fait fa ??

Heu (Séraphin feuillette l'encyclopédie des excuses bancales) je devais vérifier que tu étais bien celui que tu prétendais être.

Mais…fe me fuis même pas frésenté en entrant…

Ah oui, c'est vrai, on va recommencer !!

Pendant ce temps, un building est apparu au milieu de l'île (comme c'est pratique !).

Nio continue son périple. Il arrive dans un square, d'apparence inoffensive, où un homme en noir s'amuse à faire peur aux pigeons. Le héros coréen s'assied sur un banc. Comme par hasard, Palipatine était déjà assis sur ce banc.

Alors jeune homme ? Vous dormez bien en ce moment ?

Pas trop ! J'arrête pas de faire un cauchemar où je vois quelqu'un mourir

Ah oui, elle va mourir ce soir à 21h. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'un site possédait le secret de…

Je veux savoir où je dois aller, coupe Nio.

Faut aller tout droit. Tu dois trouver la clé, attachée au porte-clé lui-même retenu par le mérovingien, qui vit chez son pote le carolingien, là tu demanderas le maréchal du sénéchal pour t'indiquer l'ascenseur.

(Nio qui prend des notes) moins vite…j'ai pas tout suivi.

Pas grave, tu vas bientôt mourir. Moi je m'en vais. Salut !

A peine Palipatine a-t-il quitté l'écran qu'une musique inquiétante se fait entendre. L'homme en noir (et un peu en blanc) interpelle le héros.

Nio ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Non pas du tout…

Mais si crétin ! Je suis mort par ta faute dans cet épisode…

Tu sais…j'en dégomme tellement des méchants…je tiens pas une liste…

Bon ok. Je comptais te faire un discours philosophique mais je vais me contenter de t'attaquer, avec l'aide de dix clones.

Onze méchants se jettent sur Nio avec l'intention de lui faire bobo. Celui-ci esquive les coups. Il fait une démonstration de Judo, d'Aïkido, de Tae-kwon-do, de Crescendo, de Dorémifasolasido, de Dodo… Les méchants commencent à paniquer.

Mince. Il est plus fort que Mulden !!

C'est pas dur, commente son sosie.

L'un d'eux réfléchit.

Puisqu'on a des clones à l'infini. On a qu'à en appeler une centaine.

Pas con !!

C'est donc 111 clones qui se jettent dans une bagarre peu équitable2 (car il n'y a pas de cheval). Nio bondit de toutes parts, distribuant (gratuitement) les coups de poing et les coups de pied. Le coréen jette des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions. Il se transforme en tornade de coups. Malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas. Les hommes en noir se relèvent continuellement. Nio finit par prendre des coups. Il est projeté dans la vitrine d'une armurerie. Au milieu des hallebardes et des canons lasers, une idée lui vient.

Tiens ! Et si j'utilisais une arme plutôt que de me faire défoncer?

Nio avise une petite cuillère et l'arrache de son socle de béton. Puis il s'en sert pour frapper sur tous les types qui s'approchent de lui. Les clones réfléchissent deux secondes et décident d'aller aussi se chercher une arme. Ils reviennent tous avec une mitrailleuse.

Mince, commente Nio. Les gars…on va dire que je sais voler !

Et hop ! Nio s'envole loin du déluge de balles.

Pendant ce temps, au campement.

Oui, affirme Palipatine. Quelqu'un doit monter en haut de l'immeuble pour désactiver le système électrique de l'île au moment où Nio ouvrira la porte.

Pourquoi ? demande Lorie.

Non « pourquoi » n'est pas la bonne question. Pourquoi sert à trouver la cause et donc la raison d'une chose. Comme disait Aristote, on ne connaît une chose que lorsqu'on connaît ses causes. Mais ici la seule véritable question qui importe c'est « quel étage ? »

Oui, explique l'ange. Pour trouver les mérovingiens, tu suis les carolingiens jusqu'à Dagobert et tu tournes à droite.

Et pour le marshal (qui s'est fait bouffer à l'épisode 10) ?? On fait comment ?

Heu…en fait tu pourrais zapper toutes les étapes et foncer à la source de la rivière. Suffit de remonter l'autoroute à contre-sens, poursuivi par des spectres de policiers.

Ok j'y vais.

Nio arrive enfin à la source de la rivière. Là une caverne obscure semble conduire dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le héros coréen avance. Il allume la torche qu'il a amené. Des gouttes d'eau tombent sur les stalagmites et s'y écrasent, jouant sur un xylophone minéral. La lampe court sur les murs (Wahou !!! Quels effets spéciaux inédits au cinéma). Nio arrive devant une porte. Comme il ne possède pas la clé, il la défonce à coups de petite cuillère.

Dans le building, Dana et Lorie sont dans l'ascenseur. Lorie tombe à l'eau. Qui reste-t-il ?

Nio pénètre dans une étrange pièce. L'éclairage réagit à sa présence. Les murs, entièrement recouverts par des écrans de télévision, s'allument simultanément. La tête de Nio apparaît partout. Au centre de l'a pièce, se tient un vieil homme, tout de blanc vêtu, assis sur un siège.

Bonjour Nio.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis J.J.Abraham. J'ai créé la série _Loust_. Je t'attendais. Tu as probablement beaucoup de questions à me poser. Et la première sera probablement la plus intéressante mais tu ignores encore que j'y répondrai indirectement rien que pour t'embêter.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Dans les séries américaines, on a un quota de minorités ethniques à respecter.

Non, coupe Nio. Je vous demande pourquoi nous, les rescapés, sommes là sur l'île.

Votre présence sur l'île relève d'un processus mathématique complexe, par conséquent d'une équation déséquilibrée de l'éventualité de la concordance statistique d'une erreur que… putain j'arrive pas à lire ce que mon scénariste a écrit…en gros, vous êtes là pour faire de l'audience. [Pause C'est intéressant, tu as été plus rapide que les autres…

Quoi ? Les Autres ? Ils existent vraiment ? Je croyais qu'on les avait inventés pour que les spectateurs regardent la deuxième saison.

Je veux dire…les « autres » qui remontent à la source. En fait la série est plus vieille que ce que tu crois. Tous les vingt ans, on s'arrange pour qu'un avion se crache sur l'île. Là 48 rescapés, triés sur le volet, doivent se battre pour survivre contre des épreuves variées sous l'œil indécent et lubrique des caméras. Puis à la fin, un élu doit remonter à la source pour relancer une nouvelle saison. Avec toi, nous bouclons la septième.

Il n'y a que deux explications possibles…médite Nio. Soit personne ne me l'a dit, soit personne n'est au courant, soit on me l'a dit pendant que j'écoutais pas. Et que doit faire l'élu à la source ? Prendre un bain ?

Tu fais comme Palipatine. Tu quittes l'île avec un trésor, abandonnant tes camarades derrière toi, et dans vingt ans tu nous ramènes 48 rescapés complètement dingues. Le non-respect de ces conditions entraînera la mort de tous les rescapés.

Mais si je me barre, ils mourront également, comprend Nio avec effroi.

Eh oui, pas de pot ! D'autant que, contrairement à tes prédécesseurs, tu connais l'amour.

Les écrans cessent d'afficher la tête de Nio pour faire apparaître celle de Dana (dans le building).

Eh oui, elle est entrée dans le building pour te sauver la vie, bien que ça ne serve à rien.

Et alors ? C'est pas elle que j'aime, réplique Nio.

Ha ! Ha ! Tu essaies de bluffer mais ça ne marche pas. Tu as trois portes dans cette salle…enfin deux puisque t'en as cassé une. Celle de droite t'amènera à un aéroport privé où t'attend un trésor. Celle de gauche te ramènera à l'île, à elle et à la fin de ton espèce. Mais nous savons déjà, tous deux, laquelle tu vas choisir.

Vous êtes sûr que tout le monde va mourir ?

Oui j'ai déjà vu l'épisode 12 en VO sur une chaîne américaine.

Bon ben, je me casse…

Nio rentrera-t-il chez lui ? Cette île est-elle celle du comte de Monte-Christo ? Le producteur de la série porte-t-il des caleçons ? L'auteur de cette histoire avait-il vraiment un scénario ? Mac Gyvère est-il allé au paradis après sa mort ? Le double mouvement dialectique de la raison humaine qui oscille entre scepticisme et dogmatisme est-il une maladie de la raison humaine ? Quel est le sens de la vie ? Quelle est la cause de l'univers ? Quelle est la limite entre le bien et le mal ? Combien y a-t-il de plumes dans un kilo de plomb ???

Toutes les réponses ne sont pas dans le dernier épisode.

1 Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais remonté une rivière je vous explique comment on fait. La plupart des gens croient qu'il faut aller de l'aval vers l'amont mais en fait il faut mettre la clé (vendue par le fabriquant de clés) dans la serrure et tourner plusieurs fois pour recharger le mécanisme. [Note de Mulden

2 équitable, du latin équituus, qui a donné en français le cavalier (homme à cheval). C'est dingue, on arrive même à faire du latin au milieu d'un combat de rue, qui se passe dans un square avec des pigeons (en fait c'est dingue parce que les pigeons parlent grec en général).


	13. episode rousseau

**Episode 20 001**

Au nom du père 

Résumé des 20 000 épisodes précédents :

Quarante-huit rescapés ont survécu au crash d'un avion. Aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus que six (Nio étant parti sans sauver Dana). Il n'y avait pas d'extra-terrestres, pas de CIA, pas de délire collectif, pas de complot gouvernemental, pas de beurre de cacahuètes, pas de monde virtuel, pas de série télé, pas de caméra cachée, pas de pizza aux anchois, pas de personnage intelligent, pas de scénario crédible, pas de suspense, pas d'explication. En fait, l'île est le purgatoire où chacun doit payer pour les fautes qu'il a commises pendant sa vie.

Vous avez attendu pendant 20 000 épisodes pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, à moins que ce soit le mot fin. Vous préférez quoi ?

Ceci est l'épisode final donc on va dévoiler tous les secrets, faire apparaître tous les boss de fin, boucler toutes les intrigues de la saison. On va faire des super combats apocalyptiques de fou avec des effets spéciaux hallucinants comme de la pluie qui tombe, ou des gens qui marchent.

Sur un versant du volcan en pleine éruption volcanique (sinon ce serait pas drôle). Duel à l'épée multicolore. Palipatine contre Lascaux :

Julie. Est-ce qu'Obi-Ographie t'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à ton père ?

Oui ! Il a dit que vous l'aviez tué, rugit la policière.

C'est faux Julie. Je suis ton père !!

(ARRRGH !! Non, c'est pas possible !! C'est nul ! On s'y attendait depuis le début ! Il a aucune imagination ce scénariste)

Viens avec moi et nous règnerons comme père et fils sur la galaxie, propose Palipatine.

Impossible ! Je suis une femme.

Comme père et fille sur la galaxie. Viens avec moi…

A cet instant, Peter apparaît au milieu du combat et désarme Palipatine d'un coup sec, à l'aide de sa gomme laser. Le vieillard tente de se défendre en lui jetant des salves d'éclairs au café mais Parking ne les craint pas. Il immobilise le dictateur.

Hé ! Hé ! Je vais vous dégommer votre altesse et devenir le nouveau héros de cette série.

Attends ! hurle Rousseau.

Pourquoi ? Si j'attends il va se libérer et me tuer.

Oui mais Peter…il faut que tu saches…je suis ton père !!

(NON !!! Deux fois la même blague…)

Quoi !! C'est toi le salaud qui m'a abandonné !! Je vais te démonter…, menace Parking.

Attention Peter !! crie Julie.

Averti à temps, Parking plonge au sol pour éviter une volée d'éclairs parfumés aux endives.

Julie, dit Peter. Si j'affronte Rousseau, j'ai peur de gagner, et une fin où les gentils gagnent, c'est trop classique. Je propose qu'on échange nos adversaires. Tu prends JJ et moi Pali.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la rue.

Une pluie glaciale tombe avec force sur le bitume déserté. De chaque côté de la chaussée, des centaines d'hommes en noir et un peu en blanc attendent. Le Monstre leur a fait croire qu'un bus passait toutes les heures, mais il n'y a pas de bus sur une île déserte (tout le monde sait ça). Marie avance à pas lents entre les deux rangées d'agents. Tout le monde compte sur elle. Ce soir le destin des deux mondes sera entre ses mains ou entre les pattes du Monstre (qui a mis des lunettes de soleil pour passer incognito).

Le Monstre. La Créature démoniaque qui sème la terreur sur l'île depuis le premier épisode. Il attendait là, caché parmi les hommes en noir que son dernier adversaire apparaisse(ou du moins aussi bien caché que peut l'être un monstre de six mètres au milieu d'humains). Le scénario est sans appel. Tous les humains doivent mourir lors du dernier épisode. Le Monstre sort de sa rangée et s'avance jusqu'au milieu de la rue, pour faire face à Marie.

Oh je t'avais pas vu…s'exclame la femme, qui fait semblant de pas l'avoir vu.

Ma victoire est inéluctable. Fais tes prières, tonne la bête.

Tout finit ce soir, réplique-t-elle (elle a fait ses prières avant de venir).

Les deux adversaires se défient du regard. La tension monte. La musique s'affole. L'auteur arrive à occuper le lecteur pendant deux minutes rien qu'en filmant les yeux. Puis vient le moment de l'action. Simultanément les deux opposants se mettent à courir vers leur adversaire. Le Monstre et Marie. L'innocence contre la cruauté. La belle contre la bête. M contre M. Un choc des titans va avoir lieu. Les deux habitants de l'île courent, se rapprochent, arment un coup de poing et…se dépassent sans se toucher.

C'est bon, on s'échauffait.

Si vous pensez que nos trois humains sont dans une situation embarrassante, attendez de voir où est Lorie.

Un immense brasier incandescent est en train de dévorer toute la végétation luxuriante de l'île. Les animaux (qui ont survécu à Mulden) n'ont aucune chance de fuir, aucune ne leur est donnée. Lorie erre entre les flammes. Elle est seule. Les derniers rescapés sont partis affronter leurs derniers cauchemars pour expier leurs crimes. Elle a peur. Si ce lieu est bien l'enfer, alors il est là. Le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui qui a défié Dieu. Celui qui va pas à la messe le dimanche. L'ennemi de l'Homme (et de la femme). Le Satan. Le pote à Palipatine.

Oui. C'est bien lui. Le séraphin aux six ailes dont la lumière aveuglante déclenche des brasiers. L'excès dans toute sa splendeur. Il est l'être parfait, celui qui méprise les humains pour leur faiblesse. La puissance absolue et inégalable.

Trop cool ton déguisement !! Il me faudrait le même pour mon prochain clip. Oh ! Mais je te reconnais…t'es l'ange qui nous suit depuis l'épisode deux, réalise Lorie.

Oui ! triomphe le Démon. Je vous ai trompé depuis le début. Personne, à part deux millions de lecteurs, n'a soupçonné un instant que je pouvais être Lucifer. Et puisque tu vas bientôt mourir, je peux bien te dévoiler mon plan-de-super-méchant-que-tu-n'iras-répéter-à-personne. J'ai assuré la sécurité de Marie pour que l'Elu vienne au monde. Après il deviendra le nouveau super-méchant qui anéantira l'humanité…Mwahahhahahahhahahahhahaha !!

Quoi !! s'exclame la chanteuse. Comment peux-tu te prétendre parfait et faire ça ?

Je détruis l'humanité, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal…, répond le Diable.

Alors t'es parfaitement con !!

Le combat, à la petite-cuillère-laser, entre Julie et Rousseau fait rage. Derrière eux, la forêt en feu jette ses couleurs chatoyantes sur la scène, peignant les adversaires de rouge et d'orange. D'immenses colonnes de fumée noire s'élèvent de l'autre côté de l'île. En les voyant, Jean-Jacques s'interrompt.

Oh mon Dieu [pause Qui n'existe pas, ajoute-t-il sceptique.

Quoi ? demande Julie, en rabattant une mèche trempée de sueur.

Cette colonne de fumée au loin. On m'a raconté qu'elle présageait toujours l'arrivée des Autres, explique le philosophe, presque inquiet.

Oui…ou c'est l'incendie de la forêt…mais de quels Autres tu parles ?

Les Autres. Ce sont des créatures fantastiques qui vivent en marge du monde des humains, plutôt en Russie. Dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels, ils doivent tous faire un choix dans leur vie : le bien ou le mal. Et, juste pour nous faire chier, tous ceux de l'île ont choisi le camp du mal.

La légende raconte, poursuit Palipatine sans interrompre son combat, qu'un jour viendra le grand Autre. Il fera basculer définitivement la balance du bien et du mal.

Je vois, réplique Peter. Et tu crois que c'est cet enfant, le fils de Marie ?

Exact.

Tu as tort Palipatine. Ce n'est pas lui, assène Peter.

Impossible. C'est le fils de Dieu, c'est forcément lui…

Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même…celui que tu cherches est un … autre !!!

VIDEO 59124 [Julie Lascaux

Alors Julie, demande Rousseau, les Autres arrivent. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Réponse A : Fuir

Réponse B : Vous cacher

Réponse C : Mourir

Réponse D : Général Gris Vousse

FIN DE LA VIDEO

La rue a été transformée en un vaste champ de bataille. Marie gît au fond d'un cratère. L'abondante pluie glaciale transforme la terre en une boue noirâtre informe. Le Monstre sourit de toutes ses dents. Conformément au scénario il a gagné. Mais…que se passe-t-il ? Marie se relève encore une fois pour poursuivre le combat !!

Why ? Why Mme Cochet ? Pourquoi continuez-vous ce combat perdu d'avance ? Pour l'amour ? Pour la justice ? Foutaises ! Inventions des esprits faibles. Alors pourquoi ??

Réponse A : Parce que j'en ai fait le choix

Réponse B : Pour léguer un monde meilleur à mon fils

Réponse C : Pour ne pas salir ma robe

Réponse D : Général Gris Vousse

Sur un versant du Mont Espoir, un autre combat fait rage. Deux skieurs tentent de slalomer entre les sapins en flammes (qui font du trampoline) tout en poursuivant leur combat au trombone laser. Evidemment, le dictateur est en tête car Pali patine tous les dimanches (ha ! ha ! Rires enregistrés). Peter ne parvient à le rejoindre qu'à l'entrée de la piste noire. Ils refont en sens inverse le célèbre chemin. Les skieurs doivent esquiver le monolithe et les tentes des hommes du désert. Ils traversent ce qui reste de forêt, le cercle des menhirs et aboutissent sur le site du crash. Pendant quinze minutes, cher lecteur, tu vois défiler les paysages de la série. C'est…la revanche des sites !!

Peter fait un double saut périlleux et atterrit sur une serviette de plage. Palipatine exécute une quadruple vrille et le suit. Le combat se poursuit à presque un centimètre du sol. Le dictateur maléfique est désarmé. Il réfléchit rapidement et a… un éclair de génie. Il le jette alors sur son adversaire, le jeune Peter, qui s'écroule foudroyé.

Les armes de Julie et Rousseau se sont brisées. Le philosophe sort de sa poche la baguette magique, qu'il a volé à un enfant, et la pointe sur Julie en énonçant des malédictions latines :

Avadam kedavram !

Avadae kedavrae !

Avadis kedavris !

Chaque sortilège arrache un peu plus de vie au corps fatigué de Julie. Elle s'écroule à terre. L'inspectrice française n' a plus la force de lutter. Tous les gentils ont échoué. Ils vont tous mourir. Lascaux attend le dernier coup mortel, qui ne vient pas.

Heu, se demande Rousseau, perplexe. C'est quoi déjà la forme de l'ablatif pluriel ?

Attends !! coupe Julie. Avant de m'achever, peux-tu me raconter ton histoire ?

Quoi ? Quelle histoire ? Les trois petits cochons ?

Non. On a fait un épisode par personnage, donc logiquement c'est le tien maintenant.

C'est vrai que la production a oublié de me consacrer un épisode…sous le prétexte fallacieux que la machine à flashback était cassée…, marmonne Rousseau.

Mais, contre Julie. Nous sommes des français. Nous possédons une technique ancestrale issue de notre culture qui surclasse le flashback, à l'américaine.

Exact…il nous reste l'analepse !!

ANALEPSE [10 ans avant

Ecoute ma chérie, explique Rousseau. Je suis aussi affligé que toi mais nous devons abandonner notre enfant. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de l'élever. Il vaut mieux l'abandonner si on veut qu'il soit heureux (et nous aussi).

FIN DE L'ANALEPSE

Oh, réagit Julie, tandis qu'une goutte glisse le long de sa tempe. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été obligé d'abandonner un de tes enfants. Je comprends mieux…Palipatine a dû jouer sur ta culpabilité pour te forcer à rejoindre les ténèbres…

Non. Il m'a juste demandé de le rejoindre.

Quoi ? s'étrangle Lascaux.

Ben oui. J'ai abandonné mes cinq enfants alors je vais pas culpabiliser pour le premier…

Comment ?? Les cinq ?? Mais pourquoi ??

Trop cher ! J'avais pas les moyens de les élever, alors je les ai tous abandonnés à la naissance !

Pourquoi t'as continué d'en avoir si tu comptais les abandonner ?

Ecoute. J'écris des traités philosophiques pour expliquer aux autres comment bien élever leurs enfants, j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ma famille !

Les humains sont faibles et méprisables, conclut Lucifer. Votre destin depuis la nuit des temps est de finir englouti par le chaos primordial des univers. Vous connaîtrez alors une éternité de souffrances au plus profond du Tartare mythologique.

Pardon man, interrompt Lorie. Mais je trouve que t'as pas la positive attitude !!

Par tous les démons de l'Enfer !! Comment peux-tu encore tenir de tels propos ?!! Tes derniers amis vont bientôt mourir et tu gardes l'espoir, la quintessence des illusions !

C'est clair !! Ca me fait trop kiffer de penser qu'on va gagner !

Marie se relève une nouvelle fois, auréolée par une puissante aura blanche qui l'auréole d'une aura. Une lumière sainte se dégage d'elle, si aveuglante que le Monstre est obligé de remettre ses lunettes de soleil. Marie illumine le cratère et toute la rue. Elle dégage une puissance ahurissante qui fait dresser les cheveux sur toutes les têtes (sauf le Monstre qui est chauve).

Comment ? s'exclame le Monstre. Mais je te croyais morte. Serais-tu immortelle ? Il faut que je te coupe la tête ?!

Non. J'ai simplement atteint le niveau 99, avec mes points d'expérience.

Marie Cochet évolue en Marie Tuellement, suprême magicienne blanche !!

Elle reçoit la baguette ultime des magiciens blancs, la baguette florentine !!

Marie, devenue maman, peut utiliser l'attaque sainte (holy) la plus destructrice du jeu, qui fait trembler les enfants depuis des siècles : HOLY ILESTARD !!

Quoi ?! Quoi ?! tente de protester vainement le Monstre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's !! On est pas dans un jeu vidéo !! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !!

Parce que t'avais le droit de manger trente innocents peut-être ??? Prends ça…

T'es cinglée !!

Non, c'est une mère privée de son enfant, cherche pas de logique dans ses actes. Et crève !

Holy ilestard !!! 99 999 99 999 99 999

99 999 99 999 99 999

CLAC ! Un Monstre en moins !

De l'autre côté de l'île, Peter se tord de douleur dans la sable qui salit ses cheveux (et qui agresse sa peau en plus). Ses super pouvoirs semblent l'avoir abandonné, car il en a plus. Palipatine, toujours sur la serviette de plage, continue de lui jeter ses éclairs de génie.

Pauvre imbécile ! C'est à la fin que tu te décides à comprendre les fractions…

Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal avec tes éclairs maléfiques, demande Peter.

Ben oui, c'est le but, réplique Palipatine cynique jusqu'au bout. Pauvre con !

Ahhh !! Au secours !! Papa ! Maman ! Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! Même Mulden !

Pauvre idiot ! Ta foi en tes amis est ta faille…

Peter rassemble alors toute sa détermination pour se relever à moitié et jeter une dernière réplique :

Et toi heu…d'abord…arrête de me traiter de pauvre !! Je te traite pas de bourgeois !

Parking attrape les extrémités de la serviette de plage et tire violemment dessus. Palipatine se s'y attendait pas. Il chute en arrière et se brise la nuque sur un rocher. Les éclairs s'éteignent.

CLAC ! Un dictateur maléfique en moins !

Rousseau tient toujours sa baguette maléfique (qui contient une plume de phénix, une queue de crocodile, les restes des Twin Towers et du Titanic). Il continue de déblatérer.

Oui. Je suis le plus grand philosophe de tous les temps ! La réincarnation du philosophe Rousseau. Je vais montrer à la planète entière que la société est la source de tous nos malheurs. Une fois que j'aurai anéanti toute la population de cette île il n'y aura plus aucun être malheureux ! Mwahahhahahhaha !!!

Ah non…souffle Julie.

Son corps mutilé est effondré sur le sable et n'a plus la force de bouger.

Je dois bouger, se dit Lascaux. Le sable est mauvais pour la peau !!

Malheureusement Jean-Jacques décide de lui enfoncer la tête dans le sable d'un coup de pied.

Disparais, pauvre fonctionnaire insignifiante. Ca t'apprendra à mettre des PV à un génie.

Qui ça ?

Moi ! Idiote !! Connais-tu Diogène ? C'était un célèbre philosophe de l'Antiquité. Il a découvert que les biens matériels n'étaient pas essentiels pour être heureux. Alors il a abandonné toutes ses possessions et n'a gardé que son tonneau. J'ai fait comme lui, j'ai abandonné toutes mes affaires pour ne garder qu'une chose : mon compte en banque.

Le corps de Julie se débat encore un instant puis s'arrête définitivement.

Ca y est. Cette fois c'est terminé, commente Rousseau.

Tu es dans le faux, comme toujours, réplique Lascaux qui se relève.

Tu n'as que la force de prononcer deux phrases. Ce duel sera bientôt terminé…

Deux regards déterminés s'affrontent.

Vous allez assister au combat philosophique le plus intellectuel de tous les temps.

Sais-tu ce qu'a dit Jean-Jacques Rousseau, le vrai, au sujet du passage de l'état de nature à l'état social ? Au sujet de la société ?

Comme je suis sa réincarnation je peux te répondre : C'est de la merde !! Meurs !!!!

L'homme devrait bénir sans cesse l'instant heureux qui l'en arracha et qui, d'un animal stupide et borné, fit un être civilisé et un homme 1!!!

_Wah !! Ca c'est de la citation ! Même Mulden aurait l'air intelligent en sortant ça !!_

NON !!! s'écroule Jean-Jacques. Ce n'est pas possible !! Ce n'est pas vrai !! Je fonds !!

C'est vrai ? s'étonne Julie.

Non. J'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dit. De toutes façons, j'ai jamais compris la philo…

Julie décide alors de clore le combat. Elle attrape son fusil de chasse (astucieusement caché dans le repli de sa chaussette droite) et tire.

Boum !! Un philosophe en moins !

Au milieu de l'enfer, Lorie fait toujours face à Lucifer.

Apparemment je dois faire tout le travail moi-même, fulmine le Satan.

Pas si vite. Je suis toujours là !! réplique Lorie.

Je pourrais vous raconter ce combat et comment il se termine par la victoire de Lorie mais personne n'y croirait. Alors cher lecteur je préfère m'arrêter là et te laisser mariner dans l'incertitude jusqu'à la deuxième saison.

Terminus, tout le monde descend ! N'oubliez pas le pourboire !! 

**Prochainement**

**Dans les salles de bain**

_Retrouvez nos rescapés._

ILS VONT DECOUVRIR QU'ILS N'ETAIENT PAS…

Intelligents, on avait remarqué

Beaux, mais on s'en fout

Allergiques, au beurre de cacahouètes

En danger, sauf vingt-quatre heures par jour

QU'ILS N'ETAIENT PAS LES SURVIVANTS…

Du crash

Du Monstre

De l'île

Du général Gris Vousse

QU'ILS CROYAIENT ÊTRE !!!

Ou ne pas être !

Ah bon ? On a pas survécu ? C'était un complot extra-terrestre ?

_Mulden, tais-toi ! _

**FIN** (comme du gros sel)

ATTENTION !!!

Ce livre contenait plein de blagues pas drôles, une montagne d'incohérences et un cours de philo. Il était donc recommandé de ne pas le lire.

1 Rousseau, Du Contrat Social, livre 1, chapitre 8.

Notez qu'on trouve de bonnes traductions françaises.


End file.
